Escura Inocência : Adaptação
by Rhayanna
Summary: Durante aproximadamente quinhentos anos Edward Cullen vagou pelo mundo esperando encontrar a companheira predestinada a compartilhar o resto de sua escura existência...  O reto da sinopse no primeiro capítulo..
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse**

Durante aproximadamente quinhentos anos _**Edward Cullen **_vagou pelo mundo esperando encontrar a companheira predestinada a compartilhar o resto de sua escura existência.

Em um campo afastado da cidade, a altas horas noturnas, uma menina lhe deu de presente uma rosa branca, símbolo da pureza. Mas ao olhá-la diretamente nos olhos se encontra cara a cara com seu destino. Sua companheira é a filha de seu único amigo humano, que sabe absolutamente tudo sobre seu estado.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_… perdeu seus pais somente a uma semana de completar a maioridade. Por meio de uma carta no testamento terá que ficar até que seja maior com o melhor amigo do seu pai… Um homem estranho, bastante jovem e extremamente escuro… Algo muito perturbador para nossa querida Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo

Oxfordshire, Inglaterra

-Perfeito, agora o que quer? Um golpe no estômago possivelmente?

Edward torceu seu lábio superior um pouco parecido com um sorriso e logo se deixou cair na cadeira frente à delicada mesa de chá, pertencente à esposa de seu melhor amigo Charlie.

-Agora que sabe sobre meu pequeno segredo, espero que não saia correndo como uma galinha pensando que vou tomar seu sangue a qualquer momento.

-Bem.

Edward piscou surpreso.

-Bem? Eu te digo que sou um vampiro e que vivi durante quinhentos anos e você somente me diz isso?… Bem? Ah demônios.

-Ouça, ouça; eu já te disse que somos amigos aconteça o que acontecer, não é para que te retorça enquanto lhe recordo isso. Cai-me bem Cullen, é somente isso.

-Obrigado, você também me cai bem Charlie, ou isso eu acredito.

Charlie se serviu de um bom copo de uísque e o tomou de um só gole.

-Droga! Por que alguma vez não me ocorreu isso? Nunca comia conosco, não se deixava ver a luz do sol e sempre andava pálido – voltou a servir outro copo e esta vez começou a bebê-lo pouco a pouco – Espero que não tenha pensado em matar a mim ou a Renée e logo sair pela porta.

Edward sorriu e negou com a cabeça. Não tinha a mínima intenção de fazer algo a alguém como Charlie e sua esposa; voltava a repetir, era seu melhor amigo, além disso, o único conhecedor do seu segredo. Observou a janela descoberta que permitia a lenta entrada da luz da lua cheia e recostou sua cabeça ao observá-la.

-Acredita que posso explorar seu jardim?

-Claro, claro… Todo seu – disse servindo seu terceiro copo de uísque.

-Deixa de beber, Renée se zangará se te encontrar ébrio.

Edward se sentou na grama e observou diretamente a lua. Sentia-se como se estivesse esperando algo, quão mesmo esperava há quinhentos anos. Quando viria a ele? Não estava muito seguro, só que lentamente a solidão vinha consumindo-o nas sombras… Necessitava que "ela", sua companheira, viesse por ele.

Viesse a sacudi-lo e o salvar da miséria, de sua própria escuridão e dos demônios que o acossavam do passado mais longínquo que pudesse recordar.

Havia um rio a seus pés, mas não se preocupou em agachar-se para olhar seu aspecto, já que sabia que não se refletiria nele. Os vampiros não tinham reflexo por não possuir uma alma a qual refletir. Mas então se não tinham alma por que seguia ele e os seus vagando das trevas? Não tinha certeza.

Só sabia que Deus os tinha odiado e aos que odiava os castigava e para ele e sua gente tinha decidido o pior dos castigos… convertê-los em bestas sem alma e com sede de sangue, destinados a vagar pelas trevas durante uma eternidade.

O som de uma risada inocente alcançou seus ouvidos, os pezinhos arrastando-se pela grama lhe fizeram levantar a vista. Que hora era? As pessoas ainda deixavam seus filhos fora das casas tão tarde?

A risada em processo e a sombra de uma menina se plantaram a seus pés. A escuridão da noite, a lua tinha sido coberta pelas negras nuvens que refletiam a tormenta que se aproximava, não deixava vê-la, tão somente o voar de seu vestido de renda e seus cabelos soltos formando redemoinhos pelo forte vento.

-Está triste por algo, senhor? –A voz era doce, infantil e cheia de inocência primaveril, aquelas que somente as pessoas que não viram nada capaz de corrompê-los possuem; algo que ele não era.

-Por que pergunta, pequena senhorita?

Ela soltou uma risada.

-Porque ao longe parecia como se fosse chorar.

"Curioso." Pensou Edward.

-Entendi… Obrigado por se incomodar em vir até aqui para saber como eu estava –Sorriu levemente –E perdoe por havê-la preocupado milady, mas esqueça. Eu sou bem capaz de suportar os golpes mais cruéis do destino.

Ela hesitou em falar.

-Gosta de flores, senhor?

-Sim, certamente.

A menina procurou em seu bolso e tirou um botão de rosa para entregar-lhe nas mãos. A lua saiu detrás da nuvem e com sua luz pôde dar-se conta que era branca… Pura e deliciosamente branca. Levantou o rosto.

E foi como se lhe tivessem golpeado. Agora podia vê-la bem, a menina não teria mais de cinco anos, mas o desejo precoce o invadiu… Os olhos castanhos observavam curiosos e inquietos e os cabelos castanhos completamente encaracolados se enroscavam e brincavam com o vento. Por ser somente uma menina, era a criatura mais formosa que tinha visto…

Não acreditava… Simplesmente não podia.

-Não vai me agradecer?

-Obri… Obrigado.

E o sorriso que lhe deu foi suficiente para comprová-lo. Depois de quinhentos anos a tinha encontrado. Sua companheira estava diante de seus olhos. Mas ela saiu correndo antes que pudesse dizer algo mais e ele estava muito assombrado para segui-la.

Entrou no escritório de Charlie, ele estava completamente adormecido sobre sua cadeira. E ao lado dele algo no que jamais tinha reparado. Uma foto de sua família.

Estava Renée, Charlie… E sua companheira nos braços de ambos; a filha de seu único amigo humano. Sabia que era um grave engano, mas o destino era o destino… E a inocência dela era sua única salvação.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfil de Edward**

**Nome:** Edward Cullen.

**Pseudônimo:** Ed.

**Data de nascimento:** 19 de Setembro de 1483 em minha vida como humano. E 23 de dezembro de 1509 para meu renascimento como imortal.

**Lugar de nascimento:** Depende de que nascimento se refere…

**Altura:** 1,93 cm.

**Aparência:** Nada fora do normal, acredito eu.

**Canção Favorita:** _Painted On My Heart por The Cult_

**Humor:** A metade do tempo sou bastante razoável, a outra metade… Nem tanto…

**Lema:** Melhor que não se meta comigo se não quer um olho roxo e um par de marcas no pescoço.

**Passatempo:** Cuidar das minhas adoradas roseiras brancas.

**Espécime**: Vampiro.

**História:** Escura Inocência.

**Companheira:** Isabella Marie Swan

É todo um espécime nascido para a sedução. Com ágeis movimentos e um andar primordialmente animal. É atraente como o pecado, com uns surpreendentes olhos verdes que costumam observar de maneira letal a sua presa. Seus cabelos lisos são de um tom negro como a noite mais escura e tentadora que tenham visto. Seu corpo é a obra perfeita dos deuses…

Desconhece-se a causa que o levou a converter-se em vampiro… E também quem foi seu criador.

Edward levava leva sua vida em solidão nesses quinhentos anos, esperando pela companheira que lhe foi predestinada…

**Perfil de Isabella**

**Nome:** Isabella Marie Swan

**Pseudônimo:** Bells. Nunca me chamem deBella, isso está reservado para alguém especial.

**Data de nascimento:** 05 de janeiro de 1992.

**Lugar de nascimento:** Oxfordshire, Inglaterra.

**Altura:** 1,61 cm… Mais ou menos.

**Aparência:** Varia dependendo de meu ânimo…

**Canção Favorita:** _Kiss From a Rose de Seal_

**Humor:** Sem palavras.

**Passatempo:** Eu adoro sair de noite para ver as rosas sob a luz da lua.

**Espécime:** Sou humana! O que acreditavam que era?

**História:** Escura Inocência.

Isabella perdeu seus pais apenas a uma semana de cumprir seus ansiados dezoito anos. E como era menor de idade e não tinha nenhum familiar que pudesse ocupar-se dela, seus pais disseram claramente no testamento que deveria permanecer com o amigo da família, Edward Cullen. Alguém a quem Isabella não conhecia, certamente…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo I

Nova Iorque, 01 de janeiro.

Treze anos mais tarde…

- Está bem, carinho?

Isabella Marie Swan não se surpreendeu em ver sua melhor amiga colocar-se a seu lado. Olhava-a com compaixão, algo que ela detestava com força… Não suportava a quem a olhava dessa maneira. Com cuidado, levantou-se do pequeno banco perto da tumba de seus pais e lhe devolveu o olhar.

- Estou perfeitamente bem, um pouco emocionada, mas não o suficiente para me tirar dez anos de vida.

Kristen Stewart assentiu levemente enquanto lhe dedicava um amplo sorriso carregado de tensão.

Os pais de Isabella tinham morrido um dia depois do ano novo, justo na madrugada, quando ela dormia na casa de sua amiga. Como morreram? Isabella não estava segura, o que se sabia era que tinham sido assassinados. A cabeça lhe doía, mas mesmo assim conseguiu conter as lágrimas para quando por fim estivesse sozinha.

- Vim te procurar, já que o advogado quer saber se quer ler o testamento agora ou mais tarde.

Isabella afogou um gemido de frustração. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e assentiu. Quanto mais rápido acabassem, mais rápido iria para casa. Indo ao encontro do advogado passou diante da tumba de seus pais, mas desviou a vista… Como lhe doía somente olhar!

- Senhorita Swan?

Levantou a vista para encontrar-se com um homem forte, de olhos verdes água amáveis e cabelos castanhos. Um homem muito atraente, mas mesmo assim não era seu tipo.

- Sim, sou eu.

- É um prazer, meu nome é Robert Pattinson; vim lhe dar minhas mais sinceras condolências e as do melhor amigo de seu pai, que devido a problemas de saúde, não pôde vir.

Ah sim, o senhor Cullen. O melhor amigo de seu pai, o qual ela não conhecia e não tinha vontade de conhecer. Quem deveria ter estado na primeira fila no enterro. Aquele que supostamente tinha ido ao velório a madrugada anterior e que se esqueceu de dar as condolências a ela. Se era tão amigo de seu pai, Isabella não entendia porque não o conhecia e porque não se apresentou.

"Problemas de saúde? Dane-se o filho da puta."

- Muito obrigado, senhor Pattinson – Procurou com o olhar Kristen, mas não conseguiu localizá-la – Se me desculpar tenho um assunto de suma importância para atender.

- Oh, certamente, senhorita. O senhor Cullen pediu-me que lhe dê uma mensagem. Diz que virá por você ao anoitecer.

Surpreendida o observou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Mas negou com a cabeça enquanto se encaminhava e se perdia entre a multidão. Em um passo apressado assentia quando as pessoas diziam o muito que lamentavam a perda. Hipócritas todos, isso era quão único eram… Diziam quanto lamentavam, mas antes que morressem falavam coisas terríveis nas costas de seu pai. Ela sabia.

"Que se danem todos vocês". Fechou os olhos e não se sentiu tranqüila até que tomou o braço de Kristen que a esperava tranqüilamente ao lado de um homem alto, vestido de negro e com uma maleta na mão.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Swan.

- Senhor Thomas, que bom vê-lo.

- Antes de tudo, quero que saiba o quanto sinto por seus pais – O estômago lhe revolveu de novo ao ouvir as palavras – E que tal se nos sentamos para falar sobre o testamento?

Isabella consentiu e passou a sua língua pelo lábio inferior.

- Seus pais morreram apenas a uma semana de seu aniversário de dezoito anos, pelo qual isso ainda faz de você uma menor de idade. Necessita de um tutor enquanto isso. Logo que tenha completado a maioridade, pode fazer o que quiser com o dinheiro que lhe deixaram seus pais – Ele parou um segundo de falar – O senhor e a senhora Swan, era sua única família. Tanto seus avós maternos, como os paternos morreram faz já alguns anos. Devido a esta carência de parentes, seu pai pôs no testamento se caso ambos morressem antes que fosse adulta – O Sr. Thomas baixou as lentes e deixou o papel em seu colo – Seu tutor seria o melhor amigo de seu pai, Edward Cullen.

Tinham-lhe jogado um balde de água fria? Começou a suar as palmas das mãos.

- Deve haver algum engano…

- Não senhorita, essa é a vontade de seu pai.

- Mas… Mas… - Respirou fundo e logo soltou de repente todo o ar – Mas é que eu não posso ficar com esse homem, você não entende… Não o conheço! Não veio sequer ao enterro de meus pais! Isso é ser um melhor amigo?

Guardando seus papéis dentro da maleta, o senhor Thomas voltou a olhá-la.

- O senhor Cullen sofre de uma enfermidade que lhe impede de sair durante o dia. E isso foi o que escreveu seu pai no testamento, eu não posso fazer nada mais, sinto-o – Se levantou, mas antes de ir lhe deu um último olhar – Ele virá procurá-la ao anoitecer.

Então as palavras de Robert Pattinson surgiram em sua cabeça.

"Diz que virá por você ao anoitecer". Esse homem soube desde o princípio…

- O que aconteceu? O que te disse?

Quando levantou a vista de seu colo, encontrou-se com o par de olhos azuis de Kristen, que levavam um leve matiz preocupado.

- Bells? Está bem?

- Por que pergunta?

Kristen passou sua língua pelo lábio inferior e se sentou a seu lado.

- Porque parece que a qualquer momento vai desmoronar e chorar.

E em efeito, em poucos segundos sentiu as lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas.

Ao entardecer Isabella tinha os olhos vermelhos, mas tinha conseguido diminuir a quantidade de lágrimas que rodavam até encontrar seu queixo. Soluçava levemente enquanto sentia o braço direito de Kristen sobre seus ombros e com os dedos tentava apartar a água salgada de seus olhos.

As pessoas já tinham abandonado o cemitério fazia um bom tempo, mas ela se negava a ir. Além do que tinha que esperar à chegada de seu tutor. O vento assobiava e começava a ouvir o leve som dos trovões expressando a chegada da tormenta.

Kristen se levantou e pegou a sua mão ajudando-lhe a ficar em pé também. As pernas lhe tremiam sob a comprida saia negra de seda que lhe tinha dado sua mãe no ano passado em seu aniversário. Ia de luto… Menos mal, tinha em seu armário suficiente roupas fúnebres para passar todo um ano chorando por seus pais. Caminhou lentamente deixando-se arrastar por Kristen e se refugiaram na pequena cabana do cemitério justo quando começaram a cair às primeiras gotas de chuva.

Ambas ficaram ali. Por sorte tinha aplacado as lágrimas enquanto tomava com força a mão de sua melhor amiga.

Uma limusine negra parou diante da cabana e dali um jovem de não mais de vinte e sete anos saiu sustentando uma sombrinha. Isabella observou surpreendida e aturdida o par de olhos azuis que lhe devolviam o olhar… Como se a conhecessem de toda uma vida. Sustentou com mais força a mão de Kristen e passou a língua por seu lábio inferior ao ver o homem aproximar-se de ambas.

O relâmpago iluminou a estadia seguida por um ensurdecedor trovão que a fez estremecer-se e tremer a terra a seus pés. O homem se deteve diante de ambas e a observou atentamente.

Era a pessoa mais intimidante que já tinha conhecido. Viria também lhe dar suas condolências? Analisou a limusine… Talvez fosse o filho de algum amigo de seu pai. Dificultava-lhe a respiração sob o par de olhos celeste.

- Senhorita Swan?

Ela assentiu levemente e ele lhe estendeu sua mão direita; Isabella a aceitou hesitante.

-É um prazer conhecê-la – disse com um pouco de mistério em sua voz – Meu nome é Edward Cullen, seu tutor.

Justo nesse momento um novo trovão ressonou em seus ouvidos, seguido por um relâmpago que ao iluminar o lugar, deu ao homem uma aparência malvada e demoníaca.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo II

- Deve estar de brincadeira – Disse ela soltando a mão com rapidez – Você não pode ser Edward… Ele já deveria ser um homem mais velho, meu pai leva muitos anos conhecendo-o e ele já era um empresário famoso para aqueles anos.

O jovem arqueou, divertido, uma sobrancelha o que a enervou profundamente.

- Necessita minha identificação para comprová-lo, senhorita Swan? – Os relâmpagos lhe arrepiavam a pele e a voz sarcástica desse homem não o fazia melhor.

Kristen a seu lado tremia, e não podia culpá-la, porque ela mesma tinha vontade de sair correndo e afundar-se em algum lugar longe desta pessoa tão atemorizante, que, além disso, aparecia em uma noite de tormenta. Edward a observava fixamente como esperando uma reação; ou como um predador a sua presa. Um frio percorreu sua coluna vertebral.

- Não… Acredito em você.

- Bem – Ele fez gestos ao automóvel e ela assentiu.

- Poderíamos levar a minha amiga a sua casa? – Então se precaveu de que não os tinha apresentado – Seu nome é Kristen Stewart, é minha amiga de infância e companheira de brincadeiras.

- Um prazer, senhorita Stewart.

Kristen não podia falar, mas mesmo assim assentiu com uma delicadeza e feminilidade muito própria dela. Apesar de tremer analisava altivamente Edward.

- Por favor, vocês usem a sombrinha.

Aceitou o objeto e viu o homem adiantar-se. Colocou a sombrinha em uma posição que fosse capaz de cobrir tanto a ela como Kristen.

- Não tem que ir com ele. Pode ficar na minha casa – Disse Kristen dissimuladamente enquanto caminhavam a passo lento.

- Meu pai o pôs no testamento… Assim deve saber por que o fez; tampouco deve ser tão mau como aparenta.

- Mas ele é tão… tão... Tenebroso.

Ela assentiu voltando a observá-lo. Parecia-se com o Batman sem a máscara de morcego. De menina Batman sempre lhe tinha dado medo, com sua capa e sua voz tão misteriosa e escura. E o vilão com forma de palhaço, era quem mais medo lhe dava. Edward Cullen vestia um traje completamente negro. Estava de luto, pelo menos cumpria com isso. Recordou sua falta no velório e no enterro e seu cenho se enrugou.

Ele as ajudou a entrar e logo se concentrou em introduzir-se na limusine. Isabella não pôde evitar observar o automóvel; luxuosamente os assentos eram de couro e era extremamente espaçoso… Tanto que até uma mini geladeira tinha. Ela nunca tinha tido tais luxos, apesar de que seus pais andavam muito bem economicamente. Mais que bem, eram milionários… Mas não queriam chamar a atenção com automóveis tão ostentosos e a Isabella importava muito pouco os carros para pensar nisso.

Mas apesar de todos seus esforços por afastar às pessoas interesseiras, não puderam evitar morrer. Abaixou os olhos ao sentir o tremor em seu estômago indicando que logo voltaria a chorar.

- Desejam algo para tomar? Acredito que não tenham comido nem bebido nada.

A voz de Edward a tirou de seus pensamentos e levantou a vista. Ele já estava ao lado da pequena geladeira e a mantinha aberta. Kristen observou duvidosa e Isabella mordeu o lábio ao ouvir seu estômago trovejar de fome.

Ele sorriu levemente. Algo bastante surpreendente porque por suas feições parecia alguém que não sorria com muita freqüência. Logo procuro um par de latas de refresco que estavam no interior da geladeira.

- É o único que tenho que possam ingerir menores de idade.

- Está bem, muito obrigada – Ela aceitou a lata e viu que Kristen a imitava, justo quando paravam à frente da enorme casa de sua amiga. Surpreendida se sobressaltou. Havia dito em algum momento onde vivia ela? Não estava segura… mas podia jurar que não.

Kristen se voltou para abraçá-la com força um momento e se separou.

- Sabe meu número se quiser falar comigo. Irei visitar-te se for necessário, ou pode vir você aqui. Se não tiver nada que fazer pode vir e ficar uma noite... – voltou a abraçá-la e os olhos lhe encheram de lágrimas – Te quero Bells.

- Quer que eu desça com você ou lhe dou uma sombrinha? – perguntou Edward.

- Uma sombrinha irá bem – Disse ela e a aceitou. Desceu e se despediu fazendo gestos com a mão direita. Entrou e a limusine arrancou.

Isabella sempre tinha pensado que casas ostentosas iguais às limusines ou os automóveis não eram para ela. Ficou observando estupefata a enorme entrada com a letra "C" de Cullen gravada em letra gótica maiúscula e em ouro. Junto com as grades, em seus barrotes, se enroscavam botões de rosas brancas.

Rosas brancas. Amava as rosas dessa cor; quando era menina e vivia em Oxford seus pais tinham um labirinto composto por roseiras brancas, ela ia todas as noites recolher rosas, como Deus manda.

Ao entrar se deleitou com o formoso jardim composto por flores e uma fonte com um bonito querubim. Também havia uma entrada a um labirinto muito bem cuidado. Apesar da chuva e a escuridão, o lugar se via muito bonito e agradavelmente convidativo para explorar.

O automóvel estacionou justo à frente da casa e Edward praticamente saltou sobre a porta; tirando outra sombrinha – já que tinha cedido uma a Kristen, algo pelo que ela estava extremamente agradecida - ajudou-a a sair com cuidado da limusine. Suas bonitas botas negras de cano longo se encheram de lodo enquanto caminhavam. E para chegar à porta principal teve que subir aproximadamente vinte degraus.

Sem conseguir resistir dobrou o pescoço para cima e observou o final da enorme mansão. Inclusive maior que a de Kristen.

As portas estavam corretamente pintadas de branco e se abriram magicamente para dar entrada a ele… E a luz do salão lhe deu totalmente na face deixando-a momentaneamente cega. Entrecerrou os olhos, esperando que se acostumassem à quantidade de luz. Esse era o problema de estar muito tempo às escuras.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram esteve a ponto de ofegar.

Na escuridão Edward era a pessoa mais tenebrosa que conhecia, mas na luz… Era uma espécie de anjo do submundo.

Os olhos eram rasgados e de um azul excitantemente desbotado como um par de jeans. Tinha os cabelos negros, molhados por culpa da chuva que caíam deliciosamente sobre sua testa. Usava um smoking negro, isso já sabia… Mas não se dava conta de que se aderia a suas amplas costas e a sua estreita cintura. Apesar do tecido notava-se os músculos de seus braços e de suas potentes e compridas pernas.

A tez era suave, cremosa. Tinha vontade de roçar seus dedos contra seu pescoço molhado e descobrir se em realidade era igualmente suave como aparentava. Jamais se havia sentido tão erótica como nesse momento. Era virgem, por Deus! Nunca tinha pensado sequer nos homens e de um momento a outro, queria estar nua diante de um amigo de seu pai, sem contar que era seu tutor.

- Suas coisas foram transladadas e seu novo quarto.

Sobressaltou-se quando voltou a olhá-la. Tinha um sorriso zombador, como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando. Estremeceu.

- Obri… Obrigada.

Edward se voltou para olhar a porta de entrada justo quando um homem de não mais de trinta anos entrava. Outra vez faltou fôlego. Era, além de Edward e Robert Pattinson, o homem mais atraente que tinha visto. Tinha os olhos de um tom de verde-oliva e os cabelos negros azeviche, mais compridos que os de Edward. Seu corpo era grande e forte, igual a Edward, e os músculos se notavam através de sua camiseta negra e seu jeans descolorido da mesma cor dos olhos de Edward. Mas estranhamente não a fazia ter pensamentos sexuais.

- Este é Gerad Walter, lhe peça o que queira; estará sempre a seus serviços.

E Isabella quase gritou ao vê-lo fincar-se em um joelho. Estava ajoelhando-se diante dela! Oh, por Deus. O que era? Um escravo?

- Juro-lhe minha lealdade, senhorita… Farei o que possa para servi-la.

- Mas o que está fazendo? Levante-se agora mesmo!

Gerad a observou surpreso… mas pelo menos obedeceu e se levantou.

- Você não é um escravo nem nada pelo estilo – continuo –Não pode ir por ai se ajoelhando diante das pessoas; além de ser estranho… Deve ser muito humilhante.

Sentiu o olhar de Edward e quando voltou a olhá-lo, seu par de olhos azuis a olhavam com admiração. Um sentimento de orgulho a invadiu.

- Você é igual ao seu pai, senhorita Swan –Disse Edward –Apesar de sua aparência inocente e feminina, possui uma personalidade muito forte e direta. Admiro isso.

Sentiu as bochechas tingirem-se de rosa, mas mesmo assim assentiu fracamente.

- Obrigada… Alegro-me de que alguém pense que me pareço com meu pai.

Normalmente lhe diziam que era igual a sua mãe. A Isabella não gostava; Reneé Swan era um tipo de pessoa muito frágil e muito fácil de se ferir com palavras. Além de possuir uma saúde débil compensada por uma beleza incrível. Seu pai amava a sua mãe incondicionalmente e ela fazia o mesmo… E apesar dos anos, esse amor não pareceu diminuir.

De pequena Reneé dizia que tinha herdado a personalidade obstinada e selvagem de seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo herdou uma inocência pura, difícil de apagar. Uma inocência. Branca. Pura, como as rosas brancas, mas que depois do vivido, lentamente se voltava escura. Respirou fundo e a palma das mãos começaram a suar ao sentir os olhos úmidos. Não queria que a vissem chorar e menos ainda uma pessoa que inclusive não parecia sentir a morte de seus pais.

-Gerad, por favor, leve a senhorita Swan a seu quarto.

Voltou a surpreender-se. Levantou o rosto para ver como Edward Cullen ia pela porta contrária a que se dirigia Gerad. Mas antes se deteve e virou a cabeça levemente.

- Boa noite, pequena Isabella. Espero que possa dormir bem.

E saiu, deixando-a afligida e pensando na estranha sensação de que já não queria seguir chorando.

- Por aqui, senhorita – Seguiu Gerad pelo amplo corredor cujas paredes estavam completamente adornadas por quadros de paisagens e retratos. Chegaram a uma bonita porta branca, bordeada no que parecia ser ouro. De novo! Gerad abriu a porta para ela passar. O coração se encolheu.

Nem sequer seus pais tinham um quarto tão agradável e formoso. Era grande. Enorme! Quase do tamanho da cozinha e a sala de sua antiga casa com uma cama extra grande forrada com roupa de cama cor de rosa pálido. O encosto era de carvalho. O quarto foi pintado de um tom cor-de-rosa muito similar a lingerie. Havia dois degraus depois da cama que levavam a dois lugares. Em um canto estava uma escrivaninha de madeira com uma cadeira e um abajur e no outro canto uma mesa com um computador extremamente novo e de cor rosada para rematar. E no meio dos dois cantos havia outra porta.

- Se necessitar de algo não duvide em chamar, eu virei ou algum outro servente da casa – Disse Gerad a suas costas e contornou a cama.

- Obrigada.

- Quer que lhe chame em um horário especifico, senhorita?

- Não, estarei bem. Mas muito obrigada de todos os modos.

Assentiu e se foi. O corpo lhe doía, já não sentia fome, somente um repentino sono abrasador. Observou o armário, o qual não tinha notado e o abriu. Era enorme também e dentro estavam todas suas coisas ordenadas corretamente.

Abriu as gavetas, em uma estava sua roupa íntima, em outra suas camisetas, em outra seus shorts e na última seus pijamas. Tirou um shorts e sua camisa de listas com a qual dormia mais cômoda e se encaminhou para a cama.

Lançou-se sobre ela, se esquecendo inclusive de cobrir o corpo. E dormiu profundamente sob os trovões e as gotas que se escutavam.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo III

Edward se sentou no estreito móvel do salão especialmente feito para suas intimidades. Robert estava sentado do outro lado e tomava um copo de vinho.

- Não entendo como suporta isso – Exclamou vendo-o sorver outro gole. Rob sorriu.

- Uma habilidade ganha com os anos… Recorda que tenho o dobro em idade – disse ele com uma risada. E tinha muita razão. Rob tinha aproximadamente mil anos desde que despertou como vampiro… Mas Edward não entendia porque a companheira dele não tinha aparecido enquanto que a sua sim. Não é que Robert quisesse uma companheira… Justamente o contrário, dizia que preferia a solidão e o exílio.

Um vampiro bastante estranho.

A porta do salão se abriu e Gerad entrou em passo apressado para deixar-se cair na poltrona ao lado de Robert. Pela expressão de seu rosto, Edward imaginava que não estava completamente feliz.

- Bom… foi dormir?

Gerad o fulminou com o olhar.

- Me escute atentamente Ed… Se não fosse porque te devo a vida não estaria me fazendo de babá e vigilante para sua companheira, a qual ainda não reclamou. E sobre todas as coisas não posso acreditar que me fez me ajoelhar diante dela como seu servente. Ela ficou histérica.

- Só será momentaneamente até que lhe encontre uma acompanhante.

- E ela não tem amiga? – Perguntou Gerad, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sei que tem. Mas não acredito que possa ir e vir todos os dias – Respondeu enquanto dava um olhar à lua, que se via da janela - Além disso… Que vai fazer em sua casa completamente sozinho?

Gerad enrugou o cenho.

- Talvez dirigir minha companhia, como um empresário normal. A única coisa é que eu tenho uma canção de ninar.

Ao Edward veio um pensamento gracioso à cabeça. Os vampiros dominavam o mundo. Eles três levavam dirigindo empresas há anos, e quando chegava o tempo… O dono morria e o passava a seu herdeiro; um pouco estranho, porque se tratava deles mesmos…

- Mas deveria convidar a amiga da senhorita Swan para ficar aqui. Sei quem é; seus pais estiveram na última festa que assisti, insistindo em um encontro o tempo todo – Rob moveu a taça em círculos e logo tomou um gole – É uma boa garota, mas virtualmente ia desmaiar quando o mencionassem.

Gerad arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não sei quem é.

- Melhor assim… Ouça Rob, por certo, o que faz aqui? Não tem casa ou o que? Além de estar tomando meu vinho.

-Primeiro você não toma vinho, porque tem sabor de terra, igual a todo o resto, e segundo é que não tinha nada melhor que fazer.

Edward respirou fundo e soltou o ar em um suspiro.

-Vai à merda.

Na manhã seguinte Isabella despertou quando a luz bateu totalmente no rosto. Moveu-se inquieta entre as cobertas e observou a janela ao lado de sua cama, que dava para uma varanda. O sol brilhava muito.

A noite anterior tinha estado tão cansada que dormiu rapidamente e não despertou em toda a noite. Com cuidado desceu o pé da cama e se estirou. Sentia-se livre, mas a tristeza não tinha mitigado. Caminhou até o armário e decidiu colocar um suéter comprido que chegava às coxas de cor branca e uma calça negra. Observou a hora no relógio da parede. Eram dez da manhã.

Fez um rabo de cavalo no cabelo e abriu com cuidado a porta do fundo do quarto. Era um enorme banheiro… As paredes eram de mármore branco e a cerâmica extremamente fina de cor negra. Tragou saliva.

Aproximou-se do espelho sobre o lavabo e abriu o grifo molhando o rosto. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e um par de enormes sombras negras debaixo deles. Observou que dentro do banheiro havia outra porta.

Curiosa se aproximou com a intenção de abri-la, mas estava fechada com chave. Encolheu os ombros e saiu para seu quarto. Estava deslumbrada pelo lugar. Era como se fosse feito só para ela.

Suspirando saiu ao corredor para encontrando-se cara a cara com Gerad. Quase soltou um grito ante a surpresa e o susto.

- Bom dia, senhorita Isabella. Está pronta para tomar o café da manhã?

Isabella pensou que ele se via certamente zangado.

- Hum… Sim, muito obrigada Gerad.

Ele assentiu e se encaminhou pelo corredor. Isabella o seguiu de perto até que entraram em uma enorme sala de jantar. Essa casa não deixava de surpreendê-la. Incrível. Era uma mesa enorme, com quem sabe quantos lugares que não tinha vontades de contar. E estava repleta de comida.

- Não planeja que eu coma tudo isso.

Gerad sorriu.

- Edward… Ah… Quer dizer, o senhor Cullen disse que lhe fizesse uma grande quantidade de comida já que ontem você não comeu nada, certo?

Atemorizada pelo montão de pratos diferentes, sentou-se em um extremo da mesa e observou fracamente com que começar. Seu estômago rugiu de fome quando o aroma de ovos mexidos e torradas recém feitas lhe chegou ao nariz. Assim por ali começou.

Incrivelmente comeu mais do que tinha planejado. A grande quantidade tinha diminuído pela metade. Terminou sua comida tomando um grande copo de água e observou Gerad que a olhava com expressão divertida. Deus! Devia ter parecido um terrível monstro faminto. Embaraçada levantou-se da cadeira.

- E o senhor Cullen?

- Deve estar em seu quarto, senhorita.

Certo, ele não podia sair por culpa do sol. Cerca de quatro moças que usavam vestidos de empregadas domésticas começaram a recolher os pratos. Os vestidos eram extremamente lindos, negros com renda branca e um avental. Quase saídos de um filme ou alguma história de fantasia.

- Quer fazer algo? – perguntou Gerad. Isabella assentiu levemente.

- Poderia percorrer o lugar?... Não… Eu sozinha, por favor – Disse ao ver que o homem esteve a ponto de começar a guiá-la.

Saindo pela porta da sala de jantar teve que se voltar.

- Ah… Gerad? … Ah... Por onde saio para ir ao jardim?

Edward estava sentado em uma das cadeiras de seu quarto. As cortinas estavam completamente fechadas e a escuridão reinava. Para os vampiros não era necessário dormir, mas de vez em quando o fazia durante o dia. Ele não estava nos dias de tomar um descanso. Tinha ouvido o som dos delicados passos de Isabella junto com o delicioso aroma de pêssego que lhe seguia.

Ela seguia sendo, sem dúvida alguma, a criatura mais formosa que tinha visto em toda sua não-morta vida. Não possuía uma enorme beleza como a de sua mãe; justamente o contrário… Era uma garota muito normal; com simples cabelos castanhos avermelhados, lisos até os ombros; um par de olhos caramelos e pele pálida. Não possuía muitas curvas, nem tinha um perfeito e belo rosto para admirar. Mas era bonita.

O que fez dela uma criatura de grande beleza foi à maravilhosa aura de inocência cativante em torno dela enquanto caminhava. A mesma que teve a última vez que a viu há mais de dez anos. Na noite seguinte, por tê-la conhecido, conversou com Charlie... E disse-lhe.

O homem esteve a ponto de ter uma parada cardíaca. Ao recordar seu amigo, a tristeza o afundou. Edward era consciente de que tinha sido um assassinato… Sabia. Mas quem? Por quê? Tinha que averiguá-lo e vingar-se… Tinha certeza que aquela morte esteve programada desde o princípio.

Levantou-se e abriu levemente a cortina. Coloco um dedo sob a pequena quantidade de luz solar que se filtrava e observou como começava a consumir-se soltando um pequeno pó brilhante.

- Deixa-o já.

Fechou a cortina e se voltou para observar Gerad. Em que momento tinha entrado no quarto? Não estava de todo seguro. Gerad se sentou e descansou sua cabeça na palma de sua mão esquerda.

- Isto é o que me passa ao tocar a luz…

- Ainda não entendo. Supõe-se que ao longo dos anos, os vampiros adquirem experiências e que as trocam por uma habilidade. Robert já trocou por várias iguais a mim. Ele pode comer e beber, além de ir sob o sol igual a mim… além de que podemos ver nosso reflexo. Por que você ainda não mudou?

Edward negou com a cabeça.

-Não sei.

-Não deseja caminhar sob o sol com Isabella? Comer a seu lado? Refletir-se em um espelho com ela?

Uma pontada lhe perfurou o coração. Isso era o que lhe preocupava, não queria trocar sua experiência apesar de Isabella, porque ela ainda não o tinha aceitado. Tinha ouvido seus pensamentos, o muito que a aborrecia por não ter podido assistir ao enterro de Charlie e Reneé. Por ter que viver com ele…

Ler os pensamentos foi uma das habilidades que obteve com os anos.

Isabella inclusive não o aceitava. Tinha tido desejos sexuais, como as demais mulheres que o conhecia – excluindo possivelmente a falecida Reneé, quem vivia para Charlie e nada mais – Mas não era suficiente. Isabella tinha que amá-lo; tinha que sentir que não podia viver sem sua presença… Assim que se sentisse dessa maneira a transformaria e a uniria a ele para sempre.

- Onde está ela? Deveria estar cuidando-a.

Gerad deu de ombros enquanto cruzava uma perna de maneira masculina e com seus braços abrangia quase todo o encosto da cadeira.

- Ela não queria companhia. Está muito ocupada explorando o lugar. É muito curiosa. E para que você saiba, apesar de dizer que não queria tanta comida… comeu mais da metade.

- Não tinha comido ontem.

- Sim me disse isso. Agora deve estar vendo as roseiras – Gerad se levantou sorrindo – É uma lástima, porque além de estar muito bonita com o que está vestindo, as rosas brancas devem ficar muito bem ao redor dela. Que pena que não possa vê-la.

E antes que pudesse lhe lançar um dos abajures, Gerad saiu do quarto.

Talvez fosse tempo de trocar experiência por uma nova habilidade…


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella assobiou ao aproximar-se das roseiras. Com um de seus dedos acaricio a suavidade das brancas pétalas, desfrutando da sensação. Arrancou à rosa e rompeu as pétalas uma a uma, lançando-as ao vento; observou-as dançar até que se perderam de vista.

Seguiu caminhando deixando as roseiras atrás e introduzindo-se ao interior do frondoso e cuidado labirinto. Gostava como estava composto, com os arbustos e as rosas enredadas nas grades.

Maravilhada observou de um lugar a outro. Até que uns chiados e uns choramingos chegaram a seus ouvidos. Isabella se dirigiu ao final de onde estava e se encontrou com um cachorrinho poodle negro. Precipitou-se para ele e se ajoelhou a seu lado.

- O que acontece, está perdido?

O cachorrinho se esfregou contra sua mão ao tempo que parava de chorar. Instintivamente ela procurou em seu pescoço sinais de identificação ou colar que significasse que tinha dono. Mas mesmo assim quão único encontrou foram marcas desastrosas de golpes e maus tratos. Esteve a ponto de tornar a chorar, por isso o levantou e o levou consigo.

Ao sair do labirinto saltou ao encontrar-se com Gerad. Tinha-a estado seguindo?

- Hei… Olá.

- O que é _"Isso"_ senhorita Isabella?

Isabella observou o poodle que tinha em seus braços e logo ao rosto de Gerad. O poodle, Gerad. O poodle, Gerad.

- Ouça Gerad… Você está a minhas ordens, não? – Isabella entrecerrou os olhos ao ver a expressão horrorizada do homem.

- Pois… Sim… Sim, senhorita – Respondeu embora um pouco contrariado.

- E tem que obedecer tudo o que te diga não?

Gerad tragou saliva.

-Em efeito.

-Bem – lhe entregou o cachorrinho e lhe sorriu – pode cuidar dele por mim e logo enviá-lo ao meu quarto?

Isabella se deleitou ao ver a expressão horrorizada na cara de Gerad quando sustentou o cachorrinho. Tinha medo de cães? Observou bem a expressão dele. Parecia mais nojo.

-Senhorita… Não acredito que o senhor… - Gerad estremeceu quando o cachorrinho passou a língua pequena e rosada pela sua bochecha – Ao senhor, não acredito que… agrade-lhe a idéia de ter um cão.

-Bobagens. Logo vou falar com ele. Por agora se encarregue dele.

-Espere! Senhorita Isabella!

Mas Isabella já estava o suficientemente longe para prestar atenção às palavras dele.

Edward caminhava pelo corredor. Por pouco todos os serventes começavam a gritar, a metade assustados e a outra, preocupados. Não era seu senhor? Ele não tinha uma enfermidade que lhe proibia sair à luz do sol?

Estava preocupado. Mas era somente uma habilidade a que tinha trocado. Não ia trocar sua experiência por mais nada, não até que Isabella fosse completamente dele. Que não pudesse viver sem ele; que o necessitasse em todo momento. Que a mera separação de ambos a fizesse voltar-se louca.

Apesar de seus desejos mesquinhos, a Edward não importava…

Pela primeira vez em quinhentos anos, a luz do sol lhe deu totalmente na face. Observou de dentro através da janela as roseiras à luz do dia. A dor que tinha sentido em seu corpo quando tinha trocado sua experiência pela nova habilidade adquirida, havia valido a pena. Justo no momento em que se separava da janela, encontrou-se com Isabella que ao vê-lo soltou um grito.

-Mas que susto! Vai-me desculpar Senhor Cullen… Mas você parece um fantasma ou um espectro.

"_Ou a própria morte"_. Edward sorriu ao ouvir o eco dos pensamentos de Isabella.

-Bom dia para você também, pequena Isabella – sorriu e sentiu satisfação ao ver o repentino tom vermelho nas bochechas da garota.

-Bom… bom dia – gagueira.

-Já tomou o café da manhã?

-Sim, faz um momento – A observou abrir os olhos surpreendida e como seu cenho começava a franzir-se. _"Não tinha uma enfermidade que lhe impedia de sair à luz do sol? Filho da… Assim era mentira? Como pude me compadecer por um instante se quer"_

Os pensamentos de Isabella o açoitaram de novo. Mas esta vez sentiu tristeza em vez de graça. Ela possuía veneno no que se referia a ele. Já não podia ouvir os desejos internos de seu corpo; a excitação, a luxúria e o desejo tinham desaparecido sendo suplantados por um ódio enorme e difícil de ignorar.

"_Tranqüila, Isa… Tranqüila; respira fundo, conta até dez… Não tem porque se importar; possivelmente estava ocupado ou possivelmente acaba de se curar milagrosamente. Deve ter uma boa razão para ter faltado ao enterro de seus pais..._". Esse pensamento lhe surpreendeu. Observo-a durante uma fração de segundo; ela tentava controlar o repentino enguiço em sua respiração; mordia seu lábio inferior e seus punhos estavam apertados a ambos os lados de seu corpo.

"_Oh Deus… Ainda tenho que lhe dizer do… Ai Senhor, como o faço?" _Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Dizer-lhe o que...?

- Quer dar um passeio comigo pelo jardim, pequena Isabella?

Levantou a vista e observou. Lúgubre… Mas formoso. Sem dúvida alguma o homem mais formoso que tivesse visto em sua vida. Apesar de ir vestido de luto. Assentiu levemente e se sobressaltou ao ver que lhe estendia seu braço direito. Mordendo seu lábio inferior, colocou delicadamente a mão em seu bíceps.

Fortes e duros. O rosto lhe ardia, devia estar mais vermelha que um tomate amadurecido. Mas a fúria se dispersou sendo substituída pela forte quebra de onda de desejo. E o estava tocando. Que não lhe caísse baba, pois isso seria muito vergonhoso. Pensa em outra coisa; pensa em outra coisa!

Sim, a _"coisa"_ que tinha encontrado. Que nome lhe poria? Era mais negro que a noite… Brownie! Tudo bem, não é? Até que era imaginativo… Brownie como o delicioso chocolate do bolo; como a escura noite; como o liso e sensual cabelo negro de Edward… Oh basta! Por que todos seus pensamentos não faziam sentido? Não entendia…

Observou de soslaio Edward e por pouco não saltou ao ver que lhe devolvia o olhar.

-Quer me dizer algo, pequena Isabella?

E outra vez com o _"Pequena, Isabella"_. Não planejava lhe dizer que não a chamasse assim, mas em excesso poderia chegar a ser doentio. Ela percebeu o sorriso que aparecida no canto da boca. Estava sorrindo? Era como se lhe lesse a mente.

-O que lhe faz pensar isso, Senhor Cullen?

-Edward – disse repentinamente.

-Ah?  
-Que pode me chamar por meu nome. Dou permissão para fazê-lo – Edward a guiava à roseira que tinha visitado mais cedo, antes de encontrar Brownie no labirinto.

-Bom… Então você pode me chamar Isabella – Ao ver o sorriso no rosto dele recordou a si mesma que ele já a tutelava virtualmente desde que a conheceu. Idiota – Oh… Oh também pode cortá-lo como fazem meus amigos; chamam-me Bells e isso…

-Me alegro que me considere dentro de seu grupo de amigos – Assegurou Edward. Agora ela não só era idiota; se não for um idiota estúpida ao quadrado é igual a uma mentecapta. Toda uma equação de insultos.

-Eh, sim bom… Sabe Senhor Cull… Edward – Virtualmente retrocedeu para afastar-se dele. Descaradamente, Edward Cullen parecia estar prestes a saltar através de um prado… Como se tivesse ganhado na loteria; e tudo porque lhe chamou por seu nome – Esta… Esta manhã… encontrei _"algo"_…

-Ah sim? E o que poderia ser?

-Bom… Algo peludo e muito bonito.

-Ahá…

-Negro e com um par de olhos, uma cauda extremamente pequena – disse ela com um sorriso amigável. Nos olhos de Cullen havia um brilho de irritação… _Oh-Oh_.

-O que é, Bella?

Bella? Tinha-lhe chamado Bella? Piscou surpreendida. Mas se sentiu feliz, ninguém a tinha chamado dessa maneira desde que completou oito anos. Nem sequer sua mãe. Sorriu-lhe feliz e agradecida. Mas ao recordar do que falava, seu sorriso se apagou.

-Um… Um cão… -Soltou o braço de Cullen ao sentir seus músculos esticar-se -Posso ficar, por favor? Juro que não o incomodará… Eu vou lhe comprar comida e alimentá-lo, banhá-lo e me encarregar dele. Não posso soltá-lo na rua, está ferido gravemente.

-Tudo bem...

-Mas por quê? Prometo cuidar… O que?

-Eu disse que tudo bem – Edward sorriu e um tremor se propagou desde seu ventre alcançando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Outra vez sentiu a face lhe arder – Te darei tudo; cada uma das coisas que peçam essa sexy boquinha – Com o dedo polegar lhe acariciou o lábio inferior e o coração de Isabella pulsava a mil por hora. A respiração se fez irregular – Se me disser que me ajoelhe ante você, farei com gosto; se você me pedir um beijo vou perguntar aonde o quer; se quiser o diamante mais caro do mundo, comprarei para você; se deseja a lua irei eu mesmo até ela, darei tudo o que me peça… Tudo sem exceções.

Uma corrente de excitação a atravessou como uma lança. Como deveria interpretar as palavras dele? Desejava que a beijasse com tal paixão que suas pernas fraquejassem.

_Se lhe dizia que queria fazer amor com ele ali mesmo no jardim aceitaria?_ Observou o rosto de Edward. Seus olhos estalavam de desejo, o mesmo desejo que ela sentia.

Sentia-se estranha, tão estranha que suas pernas se moveram sozinha e saiu correndo para a entrada da casa. Nunca em sua vida se havia sentido tão desejada e necessitada como nesse momento. Correção, nunca em sua vida havia se sentido desejada e necessitada… adorava essa sensação. Mas também a assustava mais que nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo V

Respirou fundo assim que levantou o telefone. Kristen se ouvia alterada do outro lado da linha… Não tinha saído de seu quarto durante o resto do dia, inclusive Gerad se encarregou de mandar uma criada para subir o almoço e o lanche e por certo ambas as comidas estiveram deliciosas.

-Por que não me atendeu antes? Estava preocupada – Isabella levantou o exemplar de "Um sonho de amante" da Sherrilyn Kenyon. Observou a capa e acariciou a primeira página.

-Estava lendo e me esqueci de carregar a bateria do meu celular. Assim não se zangue.

-Lendo! Essa série de vampiros? Sabia que não devia ter dado de presente à série dos Dark Hunters completa! Não a solta.

E em efeito, para ser sincera… A estava relendo. Isabella rodou pela cama uma e outra vez e suspirou.

-Se acalme e vive sua vida… Que tal vai tudo?

-Isso eu tenho que perguntar a você.Como vai com o senhor lúgubre? – sobressaltou-se ao recordar o encontro da manhã e por pouco salta da cama. Tocou seus cabelos e franziu o cenho - Bells…? Está ali?

-Sim, sim… Desculpe Kristen… Tenho a mente em outra parte – Ou em outra pessoa. Suspirou e se levantou da cama. O poodle negro estava acomodado a um lado enquanto dormia. Apesar de suas queixas, Gerad fez um excelente trabalho ao curá-lo e havia lhe trazido uma tigela de comida para cães. Caminhou até o armário e abriu a segunda porta; tinha passado um bom momento ordenando todos os livros em uma prateleira que se encontrava ali, dedico-se a classificá-los por autores e nomes…

-Humm… Vai à escola amanhã? – Ouviu a voz de Kristen no telefone e suspirou resignada. Para falar a verdade não tinha muita vontade de ir ao colégio e enfrentar o último ano do segundo grau. Não queria ver a cara de seus professores nem o rosto da diretora lhe dando suas condolências e lhe oferecendo sua ajuda para algo. Não queria ver Mike, Jéssica, Laureen nem Rachel… Queria ficar na mansão de Edward Cullen, para sempre.

-Sim… Irei.

-Bem… Que tal vai tudo?

-Muito bem – se ajoelhou e acariciou a cabeça do poodle negro – Encontrei um cachorrinho e o senhor Cullen deixou que ficasse.

-Sério? E eu que pensava que era um velho prematuro e sem coração.

Isabella sorriu ironicamente. Recordou o par de olhos pertencentes a Edward e o desejo expresso neles. Todas as partes de seu corpo tremeram e não pôde evitar suspirar.

-É uma boa pessoa…

-Oh sim… Não duvido que não o seja, pelo menos já não; somente que é tenebroso, lúgubre e escuro… Dá medo – Ouviu o falso estremecimento na voz de Kristen.

Pois não lhe dava medo… Já não pelo menos; sentia de tudo menos medo. As palavras dele encheram-lhe a mente e mordeu o lábio ao rememorar seus dedos vagando e acariciando seu lábio inferior. Sentia-se estranhamente quente e úmida entre suas pernas.

-Ah… Bom… Logo falamos Kris… - Desligou rapidamente porque se não ia acabar gemendo.

-Aceitou um cão! Um cão!

Edward suspirou de sua cadeira, apoiando a cabeça na mão esquerda e observando Gerad caminhar de um lado a outro. Robert estava muito tranqüilo tomando sua xícara de chá. Será que não tinham algo melhor que fazer que irromper em sua casa? Não tinham trabalho? Uma amante? Algo?...

-É minha casa e faço o que quero nela.

-Mas um cão! Os vampiros não gostam dos cães! Recorda? Faz mil anos o usavam para nos rastrear; caçavam vampiros… Desde então é um reflexo mental… Nós não gostamos de cães.

-A Isabella gosta do Brownie…

Robert cuspiu o chá que estava tomando e começou a tossir.

-Brownie?  
Blasius assentiu.

-Assim se chama. – Gerad bufou e saiu da habitação. Robert se removeu em seu assento e sorriu - O quê?

-Tem boa cara… aconteceu algo?

Edward suspirou e desviou o olhar. Inconscientemente observou as pontas dos seus dedos recordando a suave textura dos lábios de Isabella e de seu quente fôlego golpeando sobre eles.

-Nada em especial… É somente que… - Sorriu e observou Robert que voltava a ter a xícara de chá entre suas mãos – Não posso esperar mais tempo para tê-la.

Rob soltou uma gargalhada e tomou outro gole do chá.

-Está tão desesperado que até lhe dá de presente um cão?

-Não podia lhe dizer não; quando me olhou com esse par de grandes olhos caramelo quero lhe dar de presente até mesmo a lua – Edward se levantou e se dirigiu à janela.

Correu a cortina deixando que a luz da lua cheia entrasse e iluminasse a estadia.

A lua fortalecia o corpo dos vampiros, quando não tinham dormido no dia anterior. E mais que nunca Edward necessitava da lua; tinha perdido quantidades indubitáveis de energia ao intercambiar parte de sua experiência pela habilidade de sair sob a luz do sol. A dor que havia sentido – como se lhe estivessem enterrando milhares de lâminas no corpo - deixou um trauma em seu corpo. Mas havia valido a pena com certeza.

Ver Isabella rodeada pela luz solar e as roseiras brancas a seu redor foi uma visão maravilhosa. Desde que tinha descoberto que sua companheira era a filha de Charlie, encarregou-se de que nenhum menino ou homem se aproximasse dela… Todos aqueles que pareciam ter algum interesse nela eram despachados.

Quando Isabella cumpriu os dez anos, Edward confessou tudo a Charlie e Renée… Charlie viu com bons olhos e Renée inclusive pareceu feliz. Por quê? Até recordava as palavras exatas que Charlie lhe havia dito: "É a pessoa mais adequada para cuidar dela… Reservo-me a cuidar zelosamente, escolherei seus amigos e manterei sua inocência até que a reclames… Mas até então, não a veja. Por favor". E assim tinha feito.

Durante anos e anos, Edward a observava crescer das sombras. Rodeada de inocência e sendo protegida por seus pais. Com amigas especialmente selecionadas e sem nenhum homem a seu redor. E quando cumpriu os quinze, teve seu primeiro amigo barão… O ciúme o carcomia, mas ele também tinha sido eleito para lhe fazer companhia… E assim os amigos seguiram aumentando.

Enviava presentes todos os anos, brinquedos, flores e chocolates. Em datas especiais, como São Valentín, natal e o aniversário de Bella; todos assinados como da parte do príncipe para a princesa.

E isso era o que ele era. Um príncipe da noite; um senhor da escuridão… Embora pudesse sair à luz do sol, sua existência ainda seguiria sendo escura e uma verdadeira ameaça para os humanos. Com seu dedo direito começou a golpear o vidro da janela.

-É incrível. Não quero me tornar um zumbi e começar a babar por uma mulher – Edward o observou entreabrindo os olhos e suspirou com pesar – Rogo para que a suposta companheira a mim destinada não apareça jamais.

Edward retornou ao acento confortável e deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente.

-Isso diz… Mas quando ela aparecer não poderá pensar em nada mais que não seja em possuí-la, fazê-la sua e conectá-la a você.

-É diferente – Rob deixou a xícara de chá que estava tomando sobre a mesa e apoio suas mãos nos joelhos – Você queria que sua companheira aparecesse, porém eu não quero… Possivelmente minha negatividade possa contra as forças da natureza.

-Segue sonhando, Rob… Segue sonhando…

Isabella abriu a porta do seu quarto com estremo cuidado. Colocou a cabeça por uma pequena abertura que tinha feito e assentiu ao ver que o corredor estava completamente vazio. Voltou e pegou Brownie em seus braços; saiu às pressas descendo as escadas até chegar à enorme porta traseira que levava ao labirinto.

Ela não tinha se preocupado em colocar outra roupa e decidiu que algo ligeiro era a melhor opção para sair às escondidas para explorar mais. Levava seu bonito pijama comprido e camiseta de suspensórios, de cor azul céu com marrom. Por sorte Brownie não fazia nenhuma tentativa de escapar de seus braços nem de começar a chorar, mas bem lambia-lhe o braço e esfregava sua pequena e peluda cabeça negra contra seu pulso.

Quando conseguiram sair da casa, Isabella o abaixou e observou como o poodle ia até algum lugar não muito longe dela e levantava a pata para descarregar o líquido que tinha ingerido. Ela desviou a vista pois ninguém gostava de ver outros fazendo suas necessidades.

Era aproximadamente uma da manhã. Isabella não tinha jantado devido às náuseas que tinha sentido desde a hora do lanche. Não tinha saído de seu quarto em nenhum momento… Não tinha muita vontade de se encontrar cara a cara com Edward e levar um choque; não queria suar diante dele nem sentir queimando seu rosto por causa de seus pensamentos.

Jamais em sua vida se sentiu atraída por nenhum homem e de um momento para outro chega ele e a faz ter todo tipo de pensamentos amorosos e sexuais… Se ruborizou ao recordar sua atitude do dia anterior quando chegou à mansão.

Mas é que à luz, Edward Cullen era formoso… Como um anjo. E sob a escuridão parecia um demônio. Brownie esfregou sua cabeça contra sua calça de dormir e Isabella ficou de cócoras para lhe acariciar a cabeça.

-É muito perigoso estar aqui fora.

De susto estava segura de que esteve a ponto de vomitar. Levantou-se de repente e deu a volta. Edward Cullen lhe devolvia o olhar.

-Bu… boa noite, senhor Cullen.

-Edward.

Isabella assentiu e levantou Brownie que se removia inquieto ante a presença dele. Inclusive começou a grunhir.

-Bom… Eu ia dormir de todas as formas – Observou o cão – Somente saí um instante, para que Brownie fizesse suas necessidades.

Isabella moveu a cabeça em sinal de que a escutava.

-É, pois… Então, até manhã.

Esteve a ponto de passar ao seu lado. A ponto de escapar, mas ele lhe agarrou o braço e lhe dedicou um sorriso.

-Espera – Isabella estremeceu ante a textura dos calosos dedos masculinos -Por que não me faz companhia durante um momento, Bella?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo VI

Brownie se movia incomodo entre seus braços, mas mesmo assim Isabella não queria soltá-lo, era como um escudo entre ela e Edward. Um pouco coibida se sentou no banco ao lado dele. Queria falar com ela sobre algo? Não tinha intenção de mencionar o ocorrido desta manhã…

Isabella observou todos os pontos do jardim… De noite iluminado pela lua era a coisa mais fantástica e maravilhosa que tivesse visto. Como tirado de um conto de fadas. As sebes e as folhas que se enredavam nos muros do labirinto, pareciam de prata… As rosas se viam mais coloridas e diferentes sob a lua cheia.

- Você gosta das rosas? – Perguntou Edward. Isabella voltou-se sobressaltada, mas conseguiu assentir a tempo - Que cor?

Isabella voltou o olhar para as trepadeiras no jardim e sorriu.

- As brancas.

Edward assentiu com cumplicidade.

- Sim… Eu gostava das vermelhas a princípio; mas o branco é sem dúvida alguma uma cor sensual e cativante.

Ela deixou escapar Brownie de seus braços e voltou para olhá-lo. O par de escuros e diferentes olhos de Edward brilhavam sob a lua cheia ao contemplar as brancas pétalas das rosas inocentes. Isabella sentiu uma descarga elétrica em todo o corpo.

Edward era sem dúvida alguma o deus dos mortos, a luxúria e a maldade. Era formoso, tentador; ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante e arrepiante… Um deus maligno, sem dúvida alguma. Devolveu-lhe o olhar com um sensual sorriso e se levantou dos bancos para dirigir-se às roseiras localizadas em um canto do labirinto.

Cortou com delicadeza uma rosa… Isabella se surpreendeu ao ver que não enterrou nenhum espinho; mas a sobressaltou vê-lo aproximar-se dela e lhe estender a rosa branca como uma espécie de príncipe… Um príncipe da noite.

Os olhos de Edward a olhavam, a lua a suas costas o fazia obscurecer e que vagassem um montão de sombras a seu redor. Bella levantou sua mão e aceitou com cuidado a rosa… Cativada pelo aroma que a envolvia e maravilhosamente aberta que estava… Era o mais formoso dos botões.

- Obrigada, Edward.

Ele sorriu agradado e logo assinalou a porta da casa.

- É hora de entrar, deve estar cansada.

Edward assentiu fracamente com a cabeça e logo se levantou com a ajuda dele. Brownie, ao ver que começaram a caminhar seguiu-a através do atalho do labirinto que levava diretamente à porta traseira da casa, ela tinha explorado o suficiente para sabê-lo.

Acreditava que ele a acompanharia até a entrada, mas em troca a seguiu até seu quarto. Dando a volta ligeiramente antes de abrir a porta, sorriu-lhe levemente em forma de agradecimento.

- Até manhã, senhor Edward.

Mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta; antes que sequer desse indício de mover-se… Edward se inclinou levemente para ela e roçou seus lábios meigamente sobre sua testa. Logo depois de um par de segundos, separou-se e se despediu com a mão… Deixando-a surpreendida, aturdida e morta de calor.

- É… Realmente interessante senhor Huperson.

- Oh, verdade que sim, verdade que sim? –O senhor Huperson, um homem gordo, jovem e filho e herdeiro de uma enorme companhia… Estava virtualmente sobre ela, respirando sobre seus seios e com olhar lascivo.

Kristen Stewart procurou com o olhar um ponto de saída e divisou do outro lado o lugar dos seus pais. Com um sorriso – completamente falso – de desculpas, fez-se a um lado e assinalou à outro canto.

- Ah… Eu tenho a impressão que meus pais me buscam.

- Foi um prazer falar com você, senhorita Stewart… Espero que me permita ter novamente sua companhia.

"Em seus mais desagradáveis sonhos, Huperson. Irei te buscar disfarçada de morte". Kristen começou a se inclinar para trás com um sorriso falso.

- Será um prazer – Disse em um sussurro, que esperava não fosse ouvido pelo pervertido que tinha à frente.

- Que tal se a busco em um momento?

"_Nem Louca!"_

-Certamente…  
_"Muito bem, Kristen. Agora corre."_

Bem, conseguiu monopolizar alguma conversação com seus pais durante exatamente uns dois minutos. Logo se encontrou com um par de jovens que também decidiram não ser apanhadas; por sorte umas das garotas da corte desse ano vira sua cara de martírio e decidiram que seria boa idéia tirá-la dali usando como desculpa uma pequena visita ao banheiro.

A qual durou meia hora.

Kristen não desejava voltar a sair e encontrar-se com a cara dos cavalheiros lascivos; nem dos que exigiam sua conversação, pensando em um agradável matrimônio arrumado, onde pudessem herdar a companhia de seus pais.

Sua vida era simplesmente uma temível miséria. E ninguém a entendia? Bom… Por sorte alguém o fazia. Pensou em Isabella e em seu atual estado e suspirou. Por sorte, Kristen tinha conseguido convencer seus pais de que a deixassem levar luto pela recente morte dos familiares mais próximos de sua amiga.

Compungida, observou sua figura no espelho. Os cabelos pretos, ordenados perfeitamente em uma cauda alta e alguns cachos rebeldes caíam sobre sua testa e orelhas; o par de olhos azuis lhe devolvia o olhar. Levava um vestido de noite negro, o qual se aderia a suas curvas e dos quadris até a metade da coxa, caía em pequenas ondas. Levava uma pulseira de cristal em sua mão direita e um par de brincos combinando.

Tinha optado por deixar de lado a maquiagem, levando um simples brilho em seus lábios. Kristen sabia que não era muito atraente, e que somente chamava a atenção de caça fortunas e homens desesperados… Por isso seus pais decidiram que a melhor opção para o matrimônio seria por um marido escolhido por eles; Kristen também sabia que as opções que lhe davam não eram precisamente o suficientemente eletivas.

Sempre eram ou muito velhos ou muito jovens; muito baixos ou muito altos; muito gordos ou com muito pouca massa corporal… Todos os ricos eram terríveis…

Mas Kristen se fixou em alguém, sempre o observava do canto mais escuro do salão; jamais o tinha conhecido em pessoa, mas era o tipo de homem com toneladas de mulheres formosas a seu redor. Robert Pattinson. Sua fantasia erótica, em todos os sentidos. Desde que tinha dado a primeira olhada, não deixou de pensar nele nem de sonhar com ele.

Só pensar em fazia que seu corpo tremesse com sensações estranhas e indescritíveis. Mas, Robert jamais se fixaria em alguém como ela… Isso era mais que certo.

Desejava poder ser mais atraente, com mais seios… Ou saber o que gostava ao Robert nas mulheres… Normalmente, eram muito ostentosas, extravagantes, com vestidos que deixavam voar a mente de mais de um homem em todo o salão. Arrumou as sandálias de saltos médios e deu uma última olhada no reflexo do espelho. Agradada com sua aparência, Kristen saiu pelo corredor.

Ocultou-se depois de um vaso de flores e se deu conta – terrivelmente – de que o jovem grotesco com o qual tinha falado faz um momento, estava procurando-a com o olhar. Com um suspiro de resignação, procurou a seu redor alguma porta ou algo… Se fixou em uma de madeira de carvalho e correu para ela, o mais rápido que lhe permitiram os saltos.

_Muito bem…_ Ouviu passos ao fechar a porta; a habitação estava virtualmente vazia… Não havia nada com o se que ocultar. Observou a janela a um lado e a árvore que havia justo a frente.

_Excelente._

Abriu a janela o mais lentamente possível e suspirou… Precisava sair dali urgentemente. Quando a abriu por completo e com cuidado subiu na borda. Seu salto de altura média escorregava pelo qual colocou uma mão de apoio na borda da janela.

"_Muito bem, Kris… Espero que não morra aqui"_. Pensou e então saltou.

Robert desceu com cuidado do automóvel que o levava discretamente à festa que se celebrava na casa de um desses empresários. Tomou a jaqueta em seu braço esquerdo e explicou ao chofer que estacionasse o carro na parte traseira se por acaso lhe tocava sair voando dali ante as propostas dos pais oportunistas, para um encontro matrimonial.

Encaminhou-se pelo atalho quando ouviu o som das folhas e alguns ramos caíram a seus pés.

Levantou a vista e observou como uma das senhoritas da corte – ou isso acreditava- pendurava de um dos ramos. Piscou ante a vista da roupa íntima de seda, debaixo de seu folgado vestido negro.

- Hey! Senhorita! Acredito que necessita ajuda? – Gritou. Não era muito boa idéia deixá-la ali pendurada, apesar de que tivesse sido seu primeiro instinto, o cavalheirismo pôde mais.

- Não! Vá embora e me deixe em paz!

Robert hesitou.

- Venha, solte-se, prometo lhe apanhar.

- Te disse que não. Vá. - Disse a voz juvenil. Por seu tom não devia ter mais que dezoito anos.

- Não acredito que seja boa idéia.

A senhorita da árvore começou a bater as pernas em busca de uma ajuda para subir por completo. Vendo que era completamente inútil, desistiu.

- Ei… Promete me agarrar?

- Com certeza…

E ela se soltou do ramo e correndo Robert conseguiu tomá-la em seus braços. Um choque elétrico percorreu sua pele e observá-la foi suficiente para compreendeu o por quê. Um par bonito de olhos azuis lhe devolvia o olhar surpreendido e um pouco aturdido devido à queda.

_Tinha aparecido._

Sem saber o que fazer a soltou e ela caiu de traseiro contra o chão soltando um chiado.

- Hey, não é essa a maneira de tratar uma jovem.

Mas não a escutou… Fugiu como se ela fosse o diabo… E não era assim? Tratava-se de sua companheira…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo VII

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Robert sentado do outro lado da sala com uma mão sustentando sua cabeça e a outra batendo na mesa com os dedos. Não estava tomando uma xícara de chá nem lendo uma revista como normalmente fazia os dias que o visitava.

- Passa algo? – Perguntou baixando os arquivos que sustentava.

Robert soltou um sonoro suspiro e deixou de mover os dedos. Seu olhar estava perdido no nada, como se sua mente estivesse em algum lugar muito longe.

- Não entendo… Eu não queria que acontecesse, mas ocorreu…

- Que, Rob? – Edward observou como Robert se removia incomodo no assento.

- _Ela apareceu…_

- _Ela_? - Edward soltou uma gargalhada… - Com _ela_ refere-se a sua companheira?

Rob grunhiu e assentiu levemente.

- Não sei quem é. Caiu de uma árvore, apanhei-a e logo a lancei ao chão – Edward soltou outra gargalhada mais sonora - Quem não o faria? Encontrei-me cara a cara com o diabo.

Edward aguçou a vista e parou de rir. Sua habilidade de ler mentes permitia-lhe o acesso absoluto à memória de Rob.

- Diz isso, mas está lutando contra seu instinto de ir por ela.

Robert desviou o olhar para a janela.

- Não irei arrastar-me a seus pés. O instinto é algo contra o que se pode lutar – Rob apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e se levantou agilmente da cadeira frente à mesa – Por favor, espero que respeite a intimidade da minha mente de agora em diante.

- Em relação à mente, não se preocupe. Mas… Rob… - Edward sorriu cansativamente – Realmente acredita que pode ir contra seu instinto?

Isabella se levantou a meia noite suando e soluçando. Tinha sonhado com a morte de seus pais; O quarto cheio de sangue e os corpos esquartejados e despedaçados. A respiração lhe trancou. Deus meu! Onde tinha deixado sua bombinha?

Levantou-se com brutalidade atirando as mantas ao chão e deixando cair algumas almofadas de sua luxuosa cama. Tossiu um par de vezes ao sentir seu peito trancado. Isabella tinha vivido sempre com ataques de asma, mas já levava algum tempo sem que se apoderassem dela, assim optou por livrar-se da bombinha.

Mexeu entre todas suas coisas e inclusive atirou as gavetas tentando encontrá-la. Não podia respirar!

Saiu correndo do quarto. O corredor estava vazio já que os empregados não trabalhavam até tão tarde da noite… Mas Isabella não sabia o que fazer… Não tinha nem idéia de como reagir à falta de respiração que lhe tinha invadido. Sempre quando o peito lhe trancava era acompanhado por uma nuvem que cobria sua mente e a cabeça que parecia que iria explodir de um momento a outro.

Colocou uma mão na testa como se assim conseguisse acalmar a dor e outra no peito começando a respirar com profundidade e calma enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. As lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e começou a rezar, pedindo ajuda mentalmente.

Como por arte de magia, Edward Cullen saiu de trás da porta de carvalho que estava ao final do corredor, vestido somente com um roupão de dormir e correu para ela apressado.

- Isabella? Isabella? O que acontece? Diga-me, por favor…

Ela tossiu completamente assustada e pôs a mão em seu braço.

- Não posso… Não posso respirar… - As lágrimas por fim desfilaram uma a uma por suas bochechas alcançando o ponto em seu queixo e gotejando até tocar o chão – Deixei a bombinha… Não posso respirar.

Edward resmungou algo e a levantou nos braços levando-a para o quarto dele e depositando-a na cama. Isabella respirou calma e profundamente tentando não soluçar porque sabia perfeitamente que se o fizesse a situação seria pior.

Edward gritou o nome de Gerad e de alguns outros empregados. Escutariam? Sua resposta chegou quando Gerad, de pijama, entrou pela porta em poucos segundos, no mesmo momento em que duas empregadas também entraram.

- O que aconteceu? –Perguntou Gerad completamente alarmado.

- Busca o inalador e as soluções dentro do armário do quarto de convidados. Rápido! Vocês vão à cozinha e preparem um chá quente com as ervas que há na dispensa.

De um em um todos desapareceram. Isabella tossiu e sustentou com força a mão de Edward.

- Está tudo bem, Bella – Acariciou-lhe os cabelos e lhe falava em um tom carinhoso para lhe dar um pouco de força. Ela se deu conta de que estava funcionando – Tudo sairá bem. Somente respira pausadamente e de maneira profunda… Não se alarme se doer enquanto o faz.

Em efeito sentiu uma horrorosa pressão na parte do coração, como se o estivessem apertando com força para despedaçá-lo. Mas mesmo assim seguiu as instruções de Edward com calma e paz. Um par de minutos depois entrou Gerad com um aparelho conectado a um tubo e uma máscara de oxigênio, junto com uns frascos em sua mão livre.

Edward pôs o aparelho ao lado da cama e abriu uma espécie de mangueira conectada à máscara. Abriu os frascos e começou a colocar várias gotas de diferentes líquidos. Logo lhe pôs a máscara ajustada sobre o nariz e a boca e ligou o aparelho depois de Gerad o conectar na tomada ao lado da cabeceira.

- Respira profundamente de acordo? – Isabella assentiu ante as palavras de Edward e sem soltar sua mão, seguiu a recomendação ao pé da letra.

- Está melhor, senhorita?

Isabella levantou a vista e assentiu à garota que lhe estendia uma xícara de chá quente. Tomou a xícara e logo a levou a boca para poder tomar um gole. Edward Cullen esteve com ela até que acabou a inalação e ela pôde respirar tranqüilamente.

Não tinha soltado sua mão em nenhum momento e agora Isabella estava descansando na cama dele em companhia de várias das empregadas. Que vergonha. Agora que podia pensar com claridade se dava conta de que tinha feito algo estúpido. Que tipo de asmático não leva sempre em seu bolso uma bombinha?

Era ridículo… _Simplesmente ridículo_.

E ainda por cima saiu correndo de seu quarto como uma idiota. Algo que obviamente não deveria ter feito… As corridas só pioraram sua dificuldade respiratória.

Suspirou pesadamente. Edward tinha ido levar o aparelho de novo a seu lugar e Gerad foi com ele. Não era como se desejasse companhia, porque nesse momento precisava estar sozinha ao recordar como sua mãe e seu pai tinham estado com ela nesses momentos. Sua mãe acariciava suas costas e seu pai sustentava sua mão.

Era dolorosamente cruel que já não pudesse viver esse tipo de momentos e que uma mínima ação o recordasse.

As empregadas saíram do quarto e Isabella cobriu a face com o cobertor ao deixar a xícara de chá sobre o criado.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a profunda e masculina voz pertencente a Edward e de um golpe tirou o cobertor. Sentou-se na cama e o olhou. Estava encostado no marco da porta enquanto a observava fixamente.

- Sim, obrigada por tudo e espero que desculpe o incomodo que estive causando Senhor Cullen.

- Edward.  
Isabella suspirou.

- Edward – Disse assentindo fracamente e sorrindo um pouco coibida sob seu olhar de cor azul eletrizante. Qualquer um diria que esse tipo de cor nos olhos era para gente boa e amável; mas havia algo estranho nos olhos dele que o faziam parecer assustador.

- Não havia-me dito seus pais que fosse asmática.

Isabella deu de ombros.

- Não era algo do que se preocupar. Faz anos que não me dão ataques respiratórios; por isso pensei que podia viver sem a bombinha sobre mim. Mas agora olhe o que aconteceu com meu absurdo pensamento – Isabella sorriu ironicamente enquanto apertava o cobertor sobre seu colo – Jamais pensei que esta enfermidade me causasse tantos inconvenientes. Somente terá que me suportar durante uma semana sendo meu tutor; prometo-lhe que irei assim que se cumpra o prazo.

Edward sorriu.

- Não tem que preocupar-se por isso, Bella – Ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e apoio seus cotovelos sobre as coxas – Quero que saiba que esta é sua casa agora; sinta-se livre para viver aqui o quanto queira. Pode ficar até que acabe a escola, se gostar… Evidentemente, se não me suporta posso te conseguir um apartamento onde possa viver…

- Não! – Isabella se alarmou – Não quero que você pense que lhe tenho medo… Justamente o contrário. Você é muito amável, Senhor Cullen…

- Edward.

- Edward… O que acontece é que não quero ser uma carga para ninguém e para falar a verdade me alegro… - Bella mordeu o lábio inferior – Me alegro que você seja precisamente a pessoa que meu pai decidiu que fosse meu tutor.

A fileira dos dentes brancos dele apareceu entre seus lábios. Isabella não queria… Era sério que não queria… Mas era impossível para ela não sentir-se atraída por ele. Dava-lhe medo e calafrios ao pensar que podia se apaixonar por uma pessoa como Edward Cullen.

- Eu também me alegro pequena Isabella. Não tem nem idéia de quanto.

Possivelmente era um pecado… Não havia moral em uma relação assim. Depois de tudo, além de ser seu tutor… Era o melhor amigo de seus pais.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo VIII

Isabella se moveu incomoda na cama. Levava mais de uma hora falando de todo tipo de coisas com Edward. Do tipo de coisas que gostava de fazer até seus momentos mais graciosos ao lado de seus pais. Estranhamente, tocar nesse tema com ele, não lhe causava dor nem vontade de chorar.

- Suponho… Que já está na hora que me vá – Isabella se dispôs a levantar-se da cama, mas a mão de Edward sobre seu braço direito a impediu.

- Pode ficar aqui – Disse – De todas as formas, não tenho sono e vou fazer umas coisas em meu computador. Além disso, tem que ficar onde possa te vigiar se por acaso te dá algum outro ataque de asma.

Isabella assentiu. Era algo muito razoável e ele disse que ia trabalhar em seu computador; com certeza algum desses trabalhos que fazem os empresários. Ela não pretendia retê-lo por mais que seus pensamentos fossem o contrário e desejasse falar com ele até o amanhecer. Assim que se acomodou entre os travesseiros Edward subiu o cobertor até seus ombros.

- Edward?  
Ele estava a ponto de virar-se, mas se deteve e a observou.

- Sim, Bella?

Hesitou durante um instante. Mas quando o viu a ponto de ir-se, apesar de que o computador estava do outro lado do quarto, uma sensação de perda e vazio a invadiu.

- Pode ficar comigo… até que durma?

Edward lhe sorriu. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e agarrou sua mão acariciando-a com o dedo polegar. Uma paz interior e uma vontade de chorar devido à nostalgia que essa pequena carícia lhe proporcionava, invadiram-na. Fechou os olhos e um par de lágrimas rodou até tocar seu queixo. Sentiu um dos grandes dedos dele as secar levemente.

Apertou sua mão com força na dele.

- Edward? – Perguntou de novo. Ele fez um som que supôs era para que prosseguisse – Obrigada.

E sustentando a mão dele… adormeceu profundamente.

Ele beijou os nódulos de Isabella e colocou a mão a um lado de seu corpo. Levantou-se da cadeira tentando não fazer nenhum ruído e a observou um momento. Parecia a Bela Adormecida descansando profundamente sobre a cama. Seus cachos castanhos pulverizados por toda parte e inclusive caíam para fora da cama; sua respiração serena que elevava uma e outra vez seu peito.

Suspirou. Desejava-a com todas suas forças; tanto que acreditou que não agüentaria o suficiente sem lhe saltar em cima e devorá-la por completo. Encaminho-se lentamente ao outro lado do quarto e ligou o computador.

Não tinha muita vontade de trabalhar assim pensou um momento. Respirou fundo e concentrou sua mente, preparando-a para dominar a habilidade de ler pensamentos. No piso de baixo havia uma das garotas que tinha subido para cuidar de Isabella, pensando em que podia comer. O mordomo estava pensando nesse momento se havia algum licor na despensa.

A Edward não importavam esse tipo de coisas. Pedia aos empregados que se comportasse como se fossem da família. Os que trabalhavam nessa casa eram apenas umas quinze pessoas, de suma confiança e quão únicos sabiam seu segredo. Encarregavam-se de colaborar com seu empregador e eram o que mais perto tinha de uma família.

De repente outro pensamento chegou a sua cabeça.

Saltou da cadeira e virtualmente correu até a porta corrediça. Abriu-a de repente justo quando uma sombra negra aterrissava num salto frente a ele. Um menino com um par de olhos verdes frios como o gelo e os cabelos loiros, cujos fios se viam prateados à luz da lua, um corpo forte e altura média. Os bíceps se marcavam ao suéter que levava e as pernas largas se notavam musculosas através do jeans. Outra sombra chegou e aterrissou.

Outro homem com olhos negros e penetrantes e cabelos negros equivalentes à escuridão da noite de lua nova, que se pulverizavam sobre sua testa e eram mais compridos que o devido. Ia vestido com uma simples camisa de tom branco, deixando ao descoberto seu pescoço e sua clavícula, além da pele de seus braços treinados com pesos de um tom dourado bastante agradável. Era mais alto que o outro, mas não mais de uns cinco a oito centímetros.

- Jasper – Disse observando os de cabelos loiros. Logo se virou a observar o homem de olhos negros – Emmett.

Jasper Whitlock lhe devolvia o olhar e um sorriso penetrou por seus lábios, mas mesmo assim não chegou a seus olhos. Em troca Emmett Brown sorria amplamente, bem humorado como sempre estava em cada momento.

- Quanto tempo, Edward! – Exclamou Emmett lhe dando um tapa nas costas que por pouco não o faz cair. Não pôde evitar sorrir, sem dúvida alguma não tinha mudado nada.

- Como estão vocês? Pensava que estavam na Escócia… - Ambos se olharam e logo assentiram fracamente.

Esses dois dirigiam a W&B, uma cadeia de hotéis espalhadas ao redor do mundo. Tinham ido fazia mais de cinco anos para a Escócia, para poder empreender tudo de melhor. Jasper seguia igual, com seus olhos frios e seu sorriso que nunca chegavam a eles. Distante e com ar de indiferença… Fruto de alguma ferida do passado. Emmett era o que tinha a alegria suficiente para os dois, capaz de compartilhá-la até com a pessoa mais difícil.

Edward entendia perfeitamente porque sempre andavam juntos como irmãos; era impossível acontecer algo sem que o outro soubesse… devido a que eram contrapartes; pelo menos assim pensavam. Não estava seguro de que Jasper fosse capaz de sobreviver sem a ajuda de Emmett.

- Ainda são um par de homossexuais? – Emmett franziu o cenho. Ele sabia que não era certo, mas desfrutava de vê-lo zangar-se. Jasper inclusive reagia bastante mal ante essa palavra.

- Claro – ouviu dizer Jasper – Um par de vampiros homossexuais; como você e Rob.

Soltou uma gargalhada.

- Temo-me que não; já encontrei a minha companheira… - Com um sorriso, observou-os - E Rob, também.

- O que? – Emmett se sobressaltou – Robert Pattinson? ESSE Robert Pattinson? – Edward assentiu – Merda! Isto que é bom… vamos ter que nos manter em uma cela, em alguma ilha deserta do Caribe com uma boa provisão de sangue para evitar que _"Ela"_ apareça.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Temo que seja impossível. De um modo ou de outro, aparecerá frente a seus narizes e vocês não poderão fazer mais nada que lhe beijar os pés.

Enquanto Emmett parecia divertido Jasper estava a ponto de sair correndo horrorizado. Eram sinceramente pólos opostos, perguntava-se como era que se suportavam.

- Bom… Esse não é o porquê de que vieram não é assim? – cruzou os braços e se recostou no corrimão. A expressão de Emmett se tornou repentinamente séria.

- Segue igual de perceptivo, Edward.

- Não é muito normal que vocês venham para ver-me na metade da noite. Sem contar que se supunha que estavam na Escócia – Observou como Emmett deslizando pela porta corrediça até ficar sentado no chão, encolhendo suas largas pernas – Lamento que não os tenha convidado a entrar. Mas… Minha companheira está dormindo em meu quarto e não quero despertá-la.

- Tolice, não tem muita importância que conversemos aqui.

Edward suspirou e desvio a vista ao outro lado da varanda, observando o par de cadeiras encostadas contra a parede. Foi a elas e sem dificuldade levantou-as. Essa era outra das vantagens de ser um vampiro… Tinham uma força incrível e habilidades físicas assombrosas; como por exemplo, grande velocidade e o salto que tinha dado Jasper e Emmett para chegar até a varanda.

- Bom… Comecem…

- Antes de tudo, inteiramo-nos da morte de Charlie Swan. Robert nos disse e logo nos comunicamos com Gerad, que nos confirmou o acontecido – Começou Emmett - Por que não nos disse nada?

Encolheu os ombros.

- Não acreditei que deveria incomodá-los e preocupá-los por isso.

- Mesmo assim, não tem nem idéia de quanto sentimos – Falou Jasper – Charlie era um dos poucos humanos que podíamos confiar, sem ter que nos preocupar com uma traição.

Edward assentiu. Não queria recordá-lo… Ele não era humano, mas ainda assim, ao pensar na injusta morte de Renée e Charlie, doía-lhe o espaço vazio de seu peito onde, quando era humano, achava-se seu coração.

- Edward… O que foi que ocorreu? – perguntou Emmett.

- Não sei.

- Tem que nos dizer – Jasper se levantou da cadeira e o observou fixamente – Eles não morreram naturalmente. Todos nós sabemos que foram assassinados… O que aconteceu?

- Não sei! – Edward depositou sua cabeça entre suas mãos com uma enorme frustração – No dia anterior tínhamos conversado sobre que já era tempo de Isabella e eu nos conhecermos. E no outro dia estavam mortos.

- Quem os encontrou?

- Isabella – Respirou fundo – Foi Isabella… Não falamos disso, porque ela não está completamente pronta para isso.

- Ela deve saber algo – Ouviu Emmett dizer – Viu o que foi que ocorreu… Deve ter uma pista, algo que possa nos servir.

Edward voltou a observá-los. Jasper desviou seus frios olhos para a lua.

- Tenho uma leve suspeita… Do que foi que ocorreu.


	12. Chapter 12

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella despertou ao sentir o raio do sol refletir sobre sua face. Removeu-se incomoda na cama e ficou de barriga para baixo, tentando ignorá-los. Suspirou resignada e se sentou no colchão, descobrindo que não estava em sua cama, nem no quarto que supostamente tinha que dormir na casa do senhor Cullen.

Então as imagens chegaram a sua mente, em forma de cascata. Suspirou de novo, esta vez com um cansaço que começava a fartá-la. Retirou o cobertor de suas pernas e se levantou da cama ao mesmo tempo em que esticava seus braços e bocejava. Observou ao seu redor, mas não havia sinais de Edward.

Um pouco decepcionada, passou as mãos pelos braços tentando aplacar o insistente frio que tinha invadido seus ossos e pele. A noite anterior não levava pantufas nem sandálias, por isso lhe tocou sair descalça do quarto.

Caminhou lentamente, dando-se conta de como eram próximos seu quarto e o de Edward, algo no que não tinha reparado nos quatro dias que levava ali. Observou o relógio pendurado na parede e suspirou aliviada ao ver que eram sete da manhã, algo bom, já que lhe dava tempo de vestir-se e arrumar-se para chegar ao colégio as oito, bem na hora em que começavam as aulas.

Rapidamente se introduziu em seu quarto e abriu o armário. Pegou uma blusa de cor branca e um jeans negro a jogo. Uns sapatos esportivos e umas meias; com a toalha sob o braço se aproximou do banho, onde abriu a ducha com água quente e se introduziu dentro.

Lavou seus cabelos uma vez e ensaboou seu corpo duas vezes. Algo que gostava da mansão Cullen era a reserva de água quente que não parecia acabar nunca. Mas por mais que desejasse ficar todo o dia sob a deliciosa temperatura da água, sua mente lhe rogou para que saísse… E assim o fez; envolveu-se rapidamente na toalha e se secou no quarto. Logo depois de hidratar seu corpo com creme, colocou a lingerie e logo se vestiu com rapidez.

Quando voltou a ver o relógio, eram sete e vinte minutos. Suspirando aliviada, desenredou seu matagal de cabelos e colocou uns braceletes e uns brincos prateados que combinavam corretamente com sua vestimenta. Já completamente arrumada, saiu do quarto para se chocar totalmente com Gerad.

- Bom dia, senhorita.

- Bom dia, Gerad – Isabella não se surpreendeu ao ver a bandeja com todo tipo de nutrientes nas mãos dele, mas mesmo assim arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Vai a alguma parte?

Isabella assentiu fracamente.

- Vou sim. Hoje é terça-feira, tenho que ir a escola – Sorrindo tentou esquivá-lo. Então se precaveu de algo que não tinha levado em conta ao entrar em seu quarto. – E Brownie?

Dando a volta começou a procurar o seu cachorrinho, sem obter muito êxito voltou a olhá-lo. Gerad fez uma careta.

- Está com o senhor Cullen.

- Ah sim? –Perguntou surpreendida. Brownie tinha reagindo muito mal diante de Edward, assim realmente se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquela resposta por parte de Gerad. Movendo-se e esquivando-se de maneira rápida de Gerad e da bandeja de comida começou a caminhar pelo corredor.

- Senhorita Isabella, espere! O senhor Cullen não gostará que você não tenha comido!

Mas já tinha avançado pelo corredor o suficiente para afastar-se dele. Sentindo-se mal por deixá-lo falando sozinho, saiu da casa.

Edward deslizou seus dedos por entre as orelhas do cachorrinho de Francesca. O pequeno poodle abria a boca desfrutando da carícia. Tentou manter-se calmo para ouvir os pensamentos de Isabella e os de Gerad na parte de cima. Aspirou e expirou, enquanto acariciava Brownie.

Era frustrante que ela não obedecesse suas ordens. Mas Isabella inclusive não lhe pertencia para fazer caso de suas ordens. Logo ela seria dele. Jasper o observa fria e calculadoramente do outro lado do escritório e Emmett franzia o cenho enquanto mantinha as cortinas fechadas evitando que o sol penetrasse pela janela.

Emmett tinha trocado sua experiência pela habilidade de caminhar sob a luz do sol. Mas Jasper preferiu ficar nas sombras e trocar sua experiência por poder. Um a humanidade e o outro justamente o contrário. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Não vai atrás dela? –Perguntou Jasper.

Edward o fulminou com o olhar.

- Esqueça de sua habilidade de ouvir coisas – Edward sorriu levemente – E não, não irei atrás dela. Ela virá para mim, somente tenho que esperar.

- Mas você está preocupado por outro ataque de asma.

- Sua habilidade é uma merda, sabia? – Jasper sorriu.

- A mim não é como se eu gostasse da tua. Se não bloquear minha mente, invadirá e saberá que tipo de pensamentos tenho – Edward observou claramente como Jasper se movia incomodamente em seu assento. Apesar de que somente tinha poucos anos de vida, Jasper possuía experiência como a de um vampiro de dois mil anos de vida. Houve momentos em que queria perguntar o porquê.

A porta soou.

- Adiante.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao ver Isabella entrar no escritório. Não tinha ido? Apenas tinha descuidado dos pensamentos durante uns minutos. Como é que era possível que não lesse quando trocou de opinião?

Envergonhada ao haver-se dado conta da presença dos outros dois homens, Isabella entrou lentamente na habitação.

- Bom dia, Senhor Cullen.

Esteve a ponto de corrigi-la, mas sua expressão o deteve. Elevou as esquinas de seus lábios em um sorriso. Morta de calor, Isabella se via extremamente formosa e adorável.

- Bom dia, Isabella – Se voltou aos seus companheiros e a convidou a entrar por completo à escura habitação. A única luz da estadia era a que penetrava por debaixo das cortinas – Francesca, esses são Jasper Whitlock e Emmett Brown do W&B. Meninos, ela é Isabella Swan, a filha de Charlie.

No último momento, Isabella decidiu que era muito boa idéia ir saudar Edward. Não, na realidade só queria vê-lo e ia pôr como desculpa que estava procurando Brownie, para deixá-lo a cargo de Gerad antes de ir-se. Mas jamais pensou que tivesse visitas. Quem vem tão cedo fazer visitas?

Precaveu-se de que Edward tinha a mesma roupa de ontem. Teria estado trabalhando com os dois homens? Causou-lhe pena por havê-los interrompido e retrocedeu um passo.

- Bom… Se vocês estão ocupados, poderia ir e…

- Está tudo bem, Isabella. Passa algo? – Outra vez ele a tinha chamado Isabella, certamente esse era seu nome… Mas lhe parecia estranho que não o tivesse cortado como normalmente costumava fazer. Tragou saliva e observou como Brownie se movia entre os braços dele.

- Estava procurando o Brownie.

Edward olhou-a e sorriu. Levantou o cachorrinho de seu colo e o colocou com cuidado no chão. Nesse instante Brownie encaminhou-se para ela. Isabella o levantou nos braços e o cão começou a lhe lamber os dedos da mão. Tentou agüentar a risada que esteve tentada a soltar, devido às cócegas proporcionadas pelo pequeno ato do cachorrinho.

A porta se abriu e Isabella se sobressaltou. Gerad apareceu em seguida.

- Senhorita Isabella, uma garota chamada Kristen Stewart, está lá fora perguntando por você.

Assentindo, deu a volta.

- Obrigado, Gerad – Voltou o olhar para Edward e lhe sorriu timidamente – Obrigada a você também, Edward. E foi um prazer conhecê-los, senhor Whitlock e senhor Brown.

E saiu da habitação apressadamente com Brownie nos braços.

Robert cerrou os olhos no momento em que a limusine estacionou à frente da mansão de Edward. Observou em volta e esperou uns instantes para que o cansaço acabasse. Não tinha bebido sangue em semanas e tampouco tinha tomado um dia para descansar.

Não é como se o necessitasse. Tampouco era muito urgente a vontade de tomar sangue. Um vampiro podia durar semanas completas sem tomar sangue, dependendo de sua resistência e estado. Havia alguns que com muito boa concentração mental, conseguiam agüentar meses. Outros que estavam fracos devido a feridas, tinham que tomar diariamente.

Tampouco era boa idéia, tomar muito sangue. Um par de sorvos bastava. Se não o faziam desse modo, o sangue do vampiro ficava poluído convertendo-o em um monstro descerebrado que somente serve para matar e tomar sangue.

Algo chamou sua atenção. Levantou a vista e parada na porta estava _"Ela"_. Foi como se lhe golpeassem no estômago e o desejo ligado à sede de sangue e ao cansaço, removeram-se em seu interior. Robert tinha jurado manter-se afastado da garota que nem sequer sabia quem era e, assim, a dor, a nostalgia e a solidão o matariam… Não faria mal a ela.

Era formosa, não como as modelos ou garotas da televisão, porque a garota que era sua companheira era muito normal. Não era extravagante nem estava carregada de maquiagem. Com os cabelos pretos, cortados em camadas até os ombros, o corpo corretamente moldado e as curvas perfeitas que compunham seu corpo estavam ocultas sob uma folgada camiseta branca e uma saia que chegava nos tornozelos. Era tão perfeita, tão pequena e bonita… Mas não podia.

Por que estava ali? Que fazia na casa de Edward?

Então Isabella Swan saiu pela porta e se pendurou no braço da outra moça. Tragou saliva e desviou a vista. Era amiga de Isabella?

Levantou o olhar e observou as garotas caminharem para o automóvel enquanto falavam. Observou as costas dela… Recordava havê-la visto em outro lugar.

A sua mente chegou no dia do funeral de Charlie e Renée Swan… Kristen Stewart; tinha-a visto caminhar lhe dando suas costas; recordou haver-se sentido estranho quando a viu de costas e perguntou a um homem quem era. Não era possível… A amiga de Isabella?

Se a havia visto… Somente de costas e alguma vez em festas sociais… Mas como? Desceu do carro depois que a limusine de Kristen se perdeu de vista e pediu ao chofer que estacionasse no jardim traseiro se por acaso tinha que sair fugindo. Já era um costume. E caminhou apressadamente para a entrada… Disposto a comprovar o que estava pensando e com a amarga sensação de que se não se controlava, procuraria todas as maneiras de fazer Kristen Stewart sua .


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo X

-Sabe o quê? Na realidade me dei conta de que não dou muita importância a esse tipo de coisas… - Isabella assentia enquanto tentava canalizar todos seus pensamentos no que Riley estava lhe dizendo – Então a fiz saber, mas ela deixou muito claro que não deseja ter nenhuma relação com um nerd.

- Riley… Você não é um nerd – Disse com um suspiro enquanto chupava do canudinho um gole de refresco. Apesar de andar de luto, seu amigo não parecia entender que não estava de humor para ouvir suas anedotas românticas… _Senhor, nem sequer podia com o que vivia nesses instantes!_

- Oh, Bells. Sabe que te quero… mas ambos sabemos que está equivocada.

- Olá, Riley – Disse uma garota em um tom meloso enquanto lhe sorria. E assim aconteceu um par de vezes mais, o qual lhe provocou que arqueasse uma sobrancelha em forma interrogativa. Tomou mais de refresco.

- Oh vamos… Sabem que são amistosas porque sou o cérebro da escola.

- Sim, sim... - E também o melhor capitão da equipe de futebol americano. Isabella o observou levantar-se.

Tinha os cabelos de um tom acobreado que costumava despentear-se com o vento, mas mesmo assim lhe dava um ar completamente sexy. Os músculos perfeitos se notavam perfeitamente através do pulôver negro.

A altura de Riley era digna de um modelo. As pernas longas e bem formadas; maçãs do rosto perfeitos e um incrível nariz agradavelmente perfilado. Sua pele era suave e branca. Isabella estava segura que mais de uma das garotas da escola morreriam por tocá-lo. Mas o impressionante de Riley era o par de olhos de cor avelã… Não, mas bem um verde que acostumava trocar de cor dependendo da luz…

Conheceu-lhe fazia alguns anos e somente uns segundos se voltou seu melhor amigo. Parecia inclusive que estivesse destinado a ser.

Nesse momento, Kristen se aproximou com um pouco de comida nas mãos e um sorriso amistoso e amável. Suspirando aliviada, Isabella a saudou com a mão.

- Hey, meninos! O que fazem?

- Contava a Bells da Tiffany.

- Oh sim, isso – disse Kristen aborrecida, tomando suco - Não poderia deixá-la tranqüila um momento? Anda e conte para outra pessoa, Riley.

Riley fez uma careta de desgosto e a fulminou com o olhar. Logo observou Isabella e lhe acariciou a cabeça levemente; lhe encolheu o coração com este gesto. Ela amava Riley mais do que devia, por ser seu melhor amigo.

- Adeus, minha amada Bells. Logo te chamo por telefone – E dito isto desapareceu da vista de ambas.

Kristen se voltou para vê-la, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

- Deu-lhe o número da casa do senhor Cullen?

- Ahãn… - Deu um gole em seu refresco e observou a cafeteria abarrotada de gente. Suspirando, ela coçou a bochecha.

- Hei… Desculpem – Um acento de voz sulina chegou a seus ouvidos. Quando Isabella deu a volta se encontrou com uma garota baixa, com um pulôver extremamente folgado e uma saia que cobria seus tornozelos. Em suas mãos repousavam um par de livros; seus cabelos loiros estavam recolhidos em um rabo-de-cavalo e em seu nariz óculos que cobriam um par de glaciais olhos azuis.

- Sim? – Perguntou Kristen deixando sua bandeja com a comida quase inteira a um lado.

- Bom… Sou nova e me perdi. Assim me perguntava se poderiam me indicar a localização de minha próxima aula.

Isabella e Kristen se olharam. Ambas sabiam quanto era difícil trocar de escola ainda mais no princípio do segundo semestre; quando tinha que deixar as antigas amizades e decidir-se a fazer umas novas… Com medo que tenha que as perder novamente.

- Que classe? – Isabella deixou cair o copo no lixo justo atrás da garota.

- Em… -Tirou um papel de um dos bolsos de seu pulôver cor cinzenta – Álgebra.

Kristen sorriu.

- Também é nossa classe; por que não fica aqui até que acabe o recesso? –Estendeu-lhe a mão tentando que a outra garota se sentisse cômoda de algum jeito – Sou Kristen Stewart.

-E eu Isabella Swan.

- Jane Volturi – Disse estendendo a mão a uma e logo à outra. Quando o timbre que indicava o fim do recesso soou… Bella estava completamente segura que tinha conseguido outra nova amizade.

As cinco da tarde Edward ainda não tinha encontrado oportunidade de tomar banho ou trocar-se. Nenhum dos meninos se moveu ou se desviou do tema principal.

Robert se via terrível e era completamente óbvio que não tinha usado nenhum dia para dormir, nem tampouco tinha ingerido sangue.

Levantou-se da cadeira e lhes dedicou um pequeno sorriso.

- Creio que deveríamos nos dar um tempo…

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você está me cortando, nenê? – Disse, tentando parecer estupefato e magoado - Logo depois de tudo o que te dei?

Edward sorriu.

-Falo sério, Emmett – Se voltou para olhar os outros – De verdade que lhes agradeço que estejam aqui tentando resolver o que aconteceu com Charlie. Mas precisam tomar uma pausa – Observou Rob e Gerad – Estou seguro de que vocês não se alimentaram. E Rob, não tomou tempo para dormir. Certo? Depois poderemos seguir investigando.

Como era de esperar Gerad e Emmett saíram da habitação sem necessidade que dissesse duas vezes, com certeza para alimentar-se. Robert ficou sentado olhando a um nada e Jasper com o rosto pressionado em uma mão observando algum ponto fixo.

- Rob? – Perguntou Jasper. Robert suspirou.

- Não lhes hei dito nada porque não perguntaram; mas sabia que a curiosidade os carcomia a ambos – Rob torceu o pescoço apesar de seus intentos por manter-se acordado o cansaço e a fome desfiguravam seu rosto. Observou Edward e Jasper – A única coisa que consigo concentrar minha mente é em não me mover daqui, porque estou seguro de que sem dúvida alguma irei em busca de minha companheira e tomarei seu sangue até deixá-la seca.

Edward se recostou na mesinha do escritório.

- Nunca. Tem que estar morrendo de fome e logo depois que encontra sua companheira é muito importante que se mantenha alimentado se não desejar matá-la – Edward sabia disso porque tinha experimentado mais de uma vez desde que conheceu Isabella, mas sempre se alimentava antes que sua fome raiasse a loucura e fosse por ela – É mais velho que eu, Rob. Mas ao que parece não quer saber nada em relação ao que envolva você e sua companheira… Tem que aceitá-lo. Não tem mais volta.

Jasper sorriu ironicamente.

- É como uma enfermidade – Os observou e logo desvio a vista para a janela coberta pela cortina, onde se notavam as linhas alaranjadas que revelavam que muito em breve o sol se ocultaria por completo – Se torna um zumbi sem querê-lo. Mas mesmo assim é muito importante a presença dela. Necessitamo-la, queiramos ou não… É a fome ligada ao desejo e à necessidade de possuí-las. A maioria das vezes não se pode pensar em nada mais que nos batimentos do coração ressonando em sua jugular e que com somente um roce de nossas presas, provaremos a deliciosa essência de sua vida… E que assim, conseguiremos as unir a nós.

- É bastante sábio, para ter menos de cem anos de vida.

Jasper sorriu.

- Se esquece que tenho o poder de ler as sensações de todos vocês. Posso ouvir tudo e ser consciente do que acontece a meu redor – Jasper se levantou da poltrona – É boa idéia que se alimente Rob. E logo deveria dormir um pouco.

Robert se levantou do assento.

- Não se podem evitar as crueldades do destino. É assim simples; por mais que desejasse com todas minhas forças evitar a conexão de uma companheira… É como se o destino risse em minha cara, me dando a entender que sou uma criatura maldita e que não tenho nem voz nem voto no que me proporciona o futuro – Observou de novo a um nada com um rosto triste e melancólico – Experimentei o que é perder alguém. E não desejo voltar a sentir a mesma sensação de novo. Então, morrerei tentando.

- Não pode evitá-lo – Edward abriu a porta do escritório – Nós não desejamos nada mais que estar ao lado de nossas companheiras depois das encontrar; a necessidade é entristecedora…

- Você suportou esses anos sem ela, Edward – Disse Robert, sorrindo cansadamente.

- Porque meu subconsciente sabia que algum dia, Isabella Marie Swan, seria minha… E sei o que está pensando. Mesmo que vá ao outro lado do mundo, não suportará muito tempo – Edward o fulminou com o olhar – Kristen Stewart? Só espero que não a foda, Rob.

Isabella se esticou dolorida, não sentia os ossos das costas, mas ainda assim, desejava passear tudo o que pudesse pelos amplos jardins pertencentes a Edward.

Havia chegado tarde em casa, mas não se preocupou em dar notícias a Gerad de que tinha chegado. Não queria incomodar ninguém e, além disso, queria uns minutos de solidão desfrutando só da companhia das rosas brancas, virtualmente prateadas sob a luz da lua.

O som do pasto sob seus pés a consumia, enquanto avançava ao interior do labirinto.

Mas o som de ramos rangendo a deixou alerta.

Observou o lugar atentamente em busca de alguma outra presença… Mas a lua tinha sido coberta pelas sombras, dando passo a uma indescritível escuridão. Aturdida, Isabella começou a caminhar lentamente guiando-se pelas paredes do labirinto, cobertas por trepadeiras e roseiras.

Ao seu redor ouvia-se como se estivessem rompendo os ossos de alguém, era bem aterrador, sanguinário e asqueroso e que fez estremecer toda sua coluna vertebral. A pele descoberta de seus braços se arrepiou.

Tragou saliva. Por que seguia caminhando para o lugar onde os sons se ouviam mais fortes? Como se alguém mascasse com força… Mas mesmo assim se sentia atraída e com uma mórbida curiosidade.

Parou de caminhar justo quando a lua saía de seu esconderijo detrás das nuvens negras da tormenta…

Estava segura de que ia vomitar…

Devia ter o rosto pálido e os olhos abertos. Mas ela não entendia o que era a cena que estava vendo.

Completamente segura de que eram elas, duas garotas empregadas da casa de Edward Cullen, estavam atiradas no chão sobre um atoleiro de sangue. Os corpos inertes tinham machucados e os ossos e articulações torcidas de maneira desumana. Pedaços de carne pertencente às moças estavam pulverizados pelo chão… E um monstro estava erguido sobre ambas.

Era a coisa mais horrorosa que tinha presenciado. Era algo com aparência humana, mas como se não tivesse pele; mas bem… Todo seu corpo estava em carne viva, era enorme e com desagradáveis e sanguinários olhos de cor vermelha, que se concentravam onde estavam suas garras esfolando os corpos e lhe arrancando a carne. Os afiados dentes, feitos corretamente para matar, mastigavam o que parecia ser um dos dedos das garotas.

Isabella tragou saliva. Os corpos ensangüentados no chão… Era como reviver a morte de seus pais.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XI

Isabella deu um passo para trás, completamente aterrada. Seu corpo estava intumescido e seu olhar cravado na espécie de animal que se encontrava frente a ela. O que era isso? Não tinha nem idéia. O que sabia era que tinha seus olhos vermelhos cravados nela.

O terror começou a aumentar mais e mais quando essa criatura se voltou lentamente para ela. Custava-lhe muito respirar, pois não havia se recuperado completamente de seu ataque de asma e a tensão e o medo se cravavam em seu peito como laminas com intenção de feri-la. Quando _"isso"_ começou a mover-se para ela. Isabella reuniu todas as forças que ficaram e que não tinham sido afugentadas pelo medo, e, pedindo misericórdia a Deus e amparo a seus pais, começou a correr.

Com um desagradável e horripilante rugido a criatura seguiu seus passos, soube pelo rangido das folhas atrás dela. Por que teve que sentir curiosidade? Por que teve que entrar no labirinto sozinha? Sua respiração começou a voltar-se pesada e turbulenta e os joelhos fraquejaram de um momento a outro; os passos _"disso"_ se ouviam mais perto do que deveriam.

Então seu pé ficou enganchado em um ramo e o tropeço foi inevitável. Se chocou contra as paredes formadas pelas trepadeiras das roseiras; soltou um grito pela dor dos espinhos cravados em seus braços, dedos, pescoço e joelhos.

Quando deu a volta à espantosa criatura estava parada justo a sua frente, lhe bloqueando o passo. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam cravados nas gotas de sangue que desciam por seu braço. Então Isabella Marie Swan soube: ia morrer.

- Jasper? – Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha. Somente então Edward levantou a vista. Jasper Whitlock tinha cara de estar a ponto de desmaiar, estava pálido e com os olhos bem abertos.

Jasper o observou com os olhos muito abertos e separou os lábios.

- Onde está a filha de Charlie?

Instantaneamente Edward soube que algo não andava bem.

- Não avisou que chegou – Tirou o telefone celular e comprovou com Gerad que Isabella não tinha pisado na casa desde esta manhã após ir à escola.

Era muito tarde para que ainda seguisse na escola. Jasper o observou fixamente. Viu quando pegou a espada e seguido de Emmett, saiu pela porta. Edward tomou também sua espada: era o símbolo de defesa dos vampiros e as criaturas sobrenaturais. Se tinham que lutar, usavam essa arma.

- O que acontece?

Jasper apressou o passo até começar a correr.

- Se não nos movermos, Isabella Marie Swan morrerá nas mãos de um convertido.

Isabella se encolheu o máximo que podia. Os espinhos se enterravam em suas costas e mãos. Apesar de saber que sua morte se aproximava e era completamente inevitável, tentou afastar-se enquanto soluçava.

"_Isso"_ se aproximou lentamente.

- Papai, mamãe... – Chorou quando a escura sombra se ergueu sobre ela, intimidando-a – Kristen… Edward… me ajudem!

Seu grito foi aplacado pelo rugido do animal e repentinamente, depois do ligeiro som do vento assobiar, a cabeça do monstro se separou de seu corpo. O sangue banhou seu rosto e suas roupas, deixando-a em um estado de análise antes de gritar e chorar com todas suas forças diante do corpo da criatura que jazia inerte sobre a grama, diante de seus pés.

Parou de gritar embora seguisse chorando silenciosamente enquanto observava "isso".

Os passos rangendo sobre a grama não a fizeram levantar a vista, mas a voz de Edward Cullen, sim.

- Isabella!

Edward estava ao lado de Jasper e Emmett. Frente a eles estavam três homens que jamais tinha visto. Os três de surpreendente beleza. Edward correu para seu lado. Ela o viu tirar o paletó do traje e com preocupação e suavidade o passou pelo seu rosto tentando limpar os rastros de sangue.

- Está bem, Bella? – Perguntou.

Era como voltar a ter oito anos quando caiu por estar brincando de correr. Tentou não chorar no caminho para casa, mas logo que viu seu pai pôs-se a chorar. Abraçou Edward e enterrou sua face em seu peito, aspirando aliviada seu aroma… Sentindo-se mais segura que em qualquer outro lugar.

Isabella tremia com força entre seus braços e as lágrimas derramadas por seu pranto começavam a empapar sua camisa. Ele passou seus braços por seus ombros e a atraiu mais para ele… Desfrutando de seu contato e seu calor; sentindo seu medo e seu alívio.

Levantou a vista, encontrando-se cara a cara com três belos homens-lobos que nunca em sua vida tinha esperado voltar a ver.

- O que fazem aqui? – Grunhiu.

- Que cordial boas-vindas de sua parte, sanguessuga – Disse sarcasticamente Jacob. Fazia décadas desde a última vez que Edward Cullen se encontrou cara a cara com o líder do clã Wolf's Night. O senhor dos "Cavalheiros". Eram os únicos de sua raça que velavam pela segurança dos humanos.

Alto e com uma constituição óssea realmente perfeita, Jacob possuía a atitude mais enigmática que conheceu em seus anos de vida e morte. Era completamente musculoso e com uma mandíbula dura. As calças de couro negro e a jaqueta do mesmo material e cor lhe assentavam bem, davam-lhe um ar perigoso e um aspecto sombrio. O cabelo era negro, liso e talvez muito comprido que caía por seus ombros, roçando suas costas e emoldurando um par de tenebrosos olhos verdes, muito claros para ser humano, que lhe devolviam o olhar.

-Não é normal que receba visitas tão desejadas – Respondeu com o mesmo tom mordaz e sarcástico que Jacob tinha empregado antes.

Um bufo escapou dos lábios do homem loiro que se encontrava ao lado do cavalheiro. Michael. O líder do clã Wulf, e possivelmente o único homem lobo que lhe era passável, era a viva imagem da vadiagem: seus olhos azuis, virtualmente pratas, estavam carregados de um grande aborrecimento. Sua vestimenta negra a base de couro, assemelhava-se muito a de Jacob e contrastava com seu pálido rosto e seus loiros cabelos desalinhados e tão claros que não pareciam de uma cor natural. Era tão alto como Jacob e muito forte. Possuía um humor realmente mutável, que deixava estupefato a qualquer um.

Logo Edward desviou a vista para quão único não queria ver… O líder do clã Darksun. O poder supremo, a parte de seu criador, com capacidade de liderar a todos os lobos… inclusive os de distintos clãs. Sam… O antigo…. A mais velha de todas as criaturas sobrenaturais que habitavam sobre a Terra. O primeiro lobo, criado pelo deus nórdico Odín.

Nos olhos cor de oliva de Sam brilhava a sabedoria e a frieza… Todas as criaturas eram conscientes de que esse homem havia visto muitas coisas ao longo de sua vida. Vestia um pulôver negro de pescoço de tartaruga e uns jeans que denotavam seus músculos. Uma espada ensangüentada repousava em sua mão, lhe dando a entender que tinha sido ele quem tinha salvado a vida de Isabella. Seus cabelos eram de um agradável tom escuro e não o levava muito curto, mas tampouco muito comprido. Na escuridão se notava o ligeiro brilho do pendente em sua orelha e a incipiente barba de dois dias que se estendia por sua dura mandíbula. Apesar de ter uma boa estatura, Jacob e Michael o superavam por uns quatro centímetros.

Nenhum aparentava passar, nem sequer chegar, aos trinta anos.

- O que fazem aqui, vocês três? –ouviu-se a voz de Jasper, como um eco na profunda escuridão. Era ele, ou sua casa começava a encher-se de gente?

Sam sacou de seu bolso um pequeno pano, o qual usou para limpar a espada e logo embainhá-la em uma espécie de couro que tinha pendurado na sua cintura. Observou atentamente ao convertido, que se achava no chão.

- Viemos em busca de Robert Pattinson… E de Edward Cullen – Sam olhava para Edward –Mas antes de falar, tenho que sugerir que queimem o corpo do vampiro antes que volte a regenerar-se.

Isabella se esticou.

Vampiro? Separou-se de Edward e centrou a vista no corpo da criatura que a tinha atacado. Depois de ter visto isto, estava aberta a toda classe de possibilidades sobrenaturais… mas jamais esperou que _"Isso"_ fosse um vampiro. E um dos homens disse que podia regenerar-se…

Sentiu seu corpo tremer e sem duvidar abraçou a si mesma. O homem de olhos verdes muito claros observou fixamente o corpo… E um momento depois, estalou os dedos e o vampiro se acendeu em chamas. Horrorizada, soltou um grito quando o viu mover-se.

Edward a abraçou contra si. Evitando que seguisse olhando a cena, mas era certo que essa imagem nunca sairia de sua cabeça. A respiração começou a voltar-se entrecortada e tentou escapar dele ao descobrir que o oxigênio não chegava a seus pulmões como era devido.

- Edw… Edward… Por favor… me solte… - Implorou com todo o coração. Mas não a soltava. Então sentiu que uma mão a retirava dos braços dele.

- Ficou louco? – Jasper Whitlock tinha a cara desfigurada – Ela está tendo um ataque de asma!

Edward retrocedeu. Por que não tinha notado? Esteve a ponto de matá-la por tentar protegê-la e esteve também a ponto de perdê-la por um descuido. Charlie devia estar retorcendo-se em sua tumba ao ver que Edward não era capaz de cuidar do seu maior tesouro. Observou Jasper com agradecimento, e logo se dirigiu a Isabella para levá-la nos braços, correndo, para o interior da mansão. Sabia que assim que se recuperasse, deveria lhe dizer tudo… Deveria lhe confessar _"quem"_ era ele… E só os deuses sabiam que não tinha nenhuma vontade de lhe dizer que era um dos condenados.

Jasper os observou ir. Sentiu o maior dos alívios ao haver sentido o desespero, a frustração, o medo e a morte que rondavam Isabella. Jasper sabia que seus poderes, que incluíam sentir todos os sentimentos e sensações das pessoas como se fossem os dele, não eram de muita ajuda… Pela primeira vez desde que os tinha adquirido, pensou o contrário.

- O que perdi? – estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz a suas costas. E quando se voltou encontrou Robert Pattinson.

- Odeio quando faz isso… - Disse entre dentes, referindo-se a tele transportação. Um dos poderes de Robert, que usava para assustar as pessoas, e muito.

Rob deu de ombros.

- É muito mais rápido que um carro ou uma moto…

"_Não me diga"_. Pensou Jasper ironicamente. Não via o dia de obter um novo poder, a base de seus anos de vida. Jasper se voltou de novo para olhar desta vez os homens lobos e em seguida sentiu como a ira invadia os poros de Rob.

- Temo que Edward Cullen teve um inconveniente – Jasper embainhou sua espada e olhou a todos com irônica frieza. Enviou uma mensagem a Emmett que desapareceu logo depois de uns instantes – Não me incomodaria ser quem o represente nesta reunião…

Não havia nada que interessasse mais Jasper, que uma boa briga. E estava seguro de que logo se desataria uma guerra.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XII

Rosalie Hale arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver entrar Edward Cullen pela porta traseira. Não é que o recriminasse porque, depois de tudo, esta era sua casa. Mas Edward nunca entrava pela porta traseira, muito menos com uma senhorita nos braços. Em seguida Rosalie percebeu o problema.

- Boa noite, amo Edward.

Edward a observou atentamente.

- Vá ao quarto de cima e busca o inalador.

Rosalie observou à mulher nos braços de Edward.

- Meu senhor, fui comprar a bombinha que me pediu - Rose se moveu com rapidez para o armário da cozinha. De manhã o amo Edward tinha lhe pedido que conseguisse uma bombinha com a substância para as pessoas asmáticas. Não que Rose entendesse sobre isso, assim teve que perguntar ao farmacêutico que por certo não parava de olhá-la de cima abaixo, que tipo de solução deveria levar para uma pessoa com essa enfermidade.

Observou-o sentar à moça com delicadeza na cadeira e voltar-se para ela. Rose lhe estendeu a bombinha e logo observou à garota com curiosidade. Então compreendeu.

Por causa de uma terrível enfermidade, Rose não pôde chegar a apresentar-se à senhorita Isabella Swan, companheira de seu amo vampiro, e apenas hoje havia voltado. Supunha-se que a função de Rose, na chegada de Isabella, seria de lhe fazer companhia... Mas aconteceu de adoecer e Gerad Walter teve que tomar seu lugar.

- Tome Bella - Edward levou a bombinha à boca de Isabella e a fez respirar.

Ela estava muito mal e sua face se via cheia de sangue... O que fez Rose perguntar-se o que tinha ocorrido lá fora. Encostou-se na mesa e observou a cena... A maneira que Edward olhava a sua companheira era tão formosa que fazia fraquejar suas pernas...

- É ela meu senhor?

- Já te disse Rose, que deixe de me chamar assim - Disse com um suspiro.

- Mas você é meu amo...

- Não sou.

Rose se moveu incomoda. Levava duzentos anos servindo Edward como uma maneira de saldar a dívida que tinha adquirido com ele, quando salvou sua vida de uma morte segura nas mãos dos seus.

Rose lembrava do fato quase como se fora ontem. As caçadoras, um conjunto de mulheres que se dedicam ao massacre e caça de vampiros de todos os tipos, parecidas com as amazonas, mas com poderes psíquicos, uniram-se contra ela quando era a líder.

Recordava a dor das chicotadas e os olhares de ódio e rancor. Os gritos e como a torturavam... Também recordava como Edward Cullen a tinha salvado. Ela tinha dezesseis anos. Era uma menina e não tinha maturado para obter a imortalidade...

Tinha-o abraçado, chorado e em seu coração lhe tinha jurado eterna lealdade, sobre sua própria vida. E se tinha que dar sua vida para proteger Isabella, que era o mais importante para Edward, faria com toda a felicidade do mundo.

"Meu dever está com você e sua companheira, Edward Cullen"

- Edward, necessita algo? - Rosalie pensou um pouco - Suponho que quererá falar a sós com sua com... er... A senhorita Swan.

Dispôs-se a sair, quando a mão de Edward a deteve. Ela o observou.

- Tome cuidado. Há convertidos por toda a área - Rose se esticou e se sobressaltou - Mataram duas empregadas.

Rose tragou saliva.

- Terei muito cuidado, senhor Edward.

- E... - Falou novamente com expressão preocupada no rosto. A ela lhe encolheu o coração com força -... Emmett Brown está por aqui.

Rosalie sentiu-se empalidecer e os joelhos se tornaram gelatina. Observou angustiada Edward e esteve tentada a chorar em seus braços. Para ela esse homem que tinha em frente era o mais importante em sua vida, sem contar que tinha sido ele quem tinha terminado de criá-la.

Edward a aterrorizava, apesar de ser amigo de Edward... Não podia evitar lhe ter medo, já que cada vez que aquele homem a olhava sua face refletia ódio e repugnância, sem contar todas as vezes que tinha tentado matá-la ou estrangulá-la. Deu um pequeno apertão à mão de seu senhor e sorriu falsamente.

- Tomarei cuidado de não estar sozinha em uma habitação com ele -Soltou sua mão - Obrigada por me advertir, Edward.

E ao dizer isto, saiu pela porta.

Isabella não podia concentrar-se. Estava completamente só na cozinha com Edward, que tentava não olhá-la... Não podia deixar de perguntar-se quem era a mulher que estava ali faz somente uns segundos e que quão único fazia era olhá-la com séria curiosidade.

Observou o homem frente a ela.

- Me fale, Edward - rogou ela. Queria saber tudo. Queria ter uma razão lógica para não pensar que de um momento a outro se tornou completamente louca e desenquadrada. Edward concentrou seu olhar azul nela e seu rosto refletia uma angústia quase palpável.

- Vamos caminhar...

Isabella estremeceu e apertando a borda de sua camiseta entre suas mãos, negou com a cabeça.

- Vou proteger-te de qualquer coisa que te faça mal, prometo... - Disse Edward.

Isabella o observou fixamente, via-se certamente culpado... Possivelmente por havê-la deixada sozinha no jardim. Esteve tentada a lhe dizer que não era sua culpa, que não se preocupasse, mas em seguida fechou a boca e se levantou da cadeira introduzindo a bombinha no bolso.

Estendeu-lhe a mão e ela a tomou sem hesitar.

Caminharam largos minutos em silêncio, até chegar a um banco no jardim onde as mãos masculinas a ajudaram a sentar-se.

-Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? - perguntou quando o viu ali parado e sem intenções de sentar-se.

- Não quero que se afaste de mim! - Disse angustiado - Nego-me a te perder...

Isabella abriu os olhos diante de tamanha declaração. Que tinha sido isso?

- Não irei a nenhum lugar, Edward - Disse cuidadosamente, tomando sua mão e fazendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado - Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo, necessito que me responda... Preciso saber que não estou louca e que não sonhei tudo isso...

- Por que não queria estar louca? Qualquer um desejaria estando em seu lugar.

Isabella sentiu as lágrimas em sua garganta e o observou fixamente, perdendo-se nesses enormes sedimentos de água represados em seus olhos.

- Ninguém quereria a uma louca - E era a verdade. Se estivesse louca, ninguém a amaria jamais...

Edward a olhava e tomando uma mecha de seus cabelos castanhos a levou aos lábios e beijou cuidadosamente, enquanto seguia com os olhos cravados nos seus. Ela sentia as bochechas arderem e a garganta fechar.

-Eu sim... -Disse enquanto soltava as mechas e acariciava sua bochecha com as pontas dos dedos - Ainda se estivesse louca, não acredito que deixasse de te amar.

Isabella perdeu a respiração. Que alguma vez deixaria de amá-la?... Acaso... Acaso Edward a amava?

Ignorou a felicidade de seu coração ao recordar-se que possivelmente não o dizia a sério. Porque depois de tudo ela estava fazendo uma pergunta retórica, não?

- Vai me responder? - foi pelo lado fácil. Não queria analisar neste momento o duro tamborilar em seu peito ao ouvir Edward dizer essas palavras.

O olhar dele se obscureceu com a decepção. Levantou-se do banco e olhou fixamente à lua. Isabella sentiu desejo de tocar-lhe a pele enquanto o calor lhe esquentava entre as pernas. Via-se tão formoso, escuro... Inalcançável. Como podia desejá-lo em um momento assim? Ao que parece Edward Cullen tinha esse efeito nela... Não importava aonde nem em que lugar se encontrava tampouco a situação que se apresentava. Tinha a miséria de desejá-lo a cada momento.

Ele caminhou a passo lento para as roseiras brancas que estavam iluminadas pela lua igual a um par de noites atrás, cortou uma das rosas e a estendeu. Francesca a tirou de suas mãos com muito cuidado e ao observá-la não pôde evita acariciar as pétalas com os lábios.

-Sempre tentei me manter oculto e aos meus nas sombras - Edward a observou atentamente - Pelo menos até que estivesse preparada para ouvi-lo. Mas não me dava conta de que esses monstros andavam soltos... Normalmente não há mais de dois, e nós nos cuidamos para não nos convertermos nessas coisas.

Abriu os olhos completamente emocionados e surpreendidos.

- Que quer dizer esse _"nós"_?

Edward fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios com força.

- Neste universo há um sem fim de criaturas. Todas elas se dividem em ramos. Estão os lobos... Vocês os humanos os conhecem como homens lobos. Nós os conhecemos como os guerreiros da lua ou simplesmente lobos. São criações do deus Odín da mitologia nórdica e a deusa Freyja, dividem-se em três clãs diferentes: os Darksun, que são os lobos em geral e o líder de todos eles é o homem que te salvou esta noite; os Wulf, que são uma pequena comunidade que se mantém pacífica e não se envolve em disputas nem em brigas, o homem loiro é o chefe e os Knight que são os cavaleiros que protegem a raça humana de ameaças como a que viu no dia de hoje...

- O de cabelos negros é...?

- Sim... É quem lidera a todos.

Isabella se sentou e tomando a mão de Edward o sentou junto a ela.

- Me conte mais...

Edward estava surpreso, ela parecia mais curiosa que com medo. Bom... Não podia culpá-la depois de tudo o que tinha passado no dia de hoje.

- Existem os shifters. São criaturas realmente poderosas, com a capacidade de trocar a estrutura de seu corpo e sua aparência. Normalmente se mantêm ocultos dos humanos.

Isabella assentiu.

- Também há corvos. São criaturas do submundo que procuram as almas das pessoas. Vêem-se como gente normal e só as criaturas sobrenaturais podem ver as asas negras se sobressaindo de suas costas. Os únicos humanos capazes de ver as asas são os que estão a ponto de morrer ou os conhecidos como médiuns - Fez uma pausa para tomar ar - As caçadoras é um clã de mulheres dispersas por todo o mundo. Dedicam-se à caça destas criaturas... Em especial às dos vampiros. São imortais, somente obtêm está imortalidade aos vinte e quatro anos e dali não envelhecem nem morrem a menos que se suicidem ou que as mate uma pessoa importante para elas. E ainda por cima têm poderes psíquicos.

- O que é o que vi hoje? - Isabella já sabia, tinha-o ouvido de um dos homens lobo... Mas desejava ouvir dele.

- São... vampiros condenados ou convertidos... Uma vez foram vampiros normais, com habilidades de todo tipo. Mas ingeriram excesso de sangue e isto faz que se convertam em criaturas que perdem a consciência, a fala e sua pele. Voltam-se criaturas que somente vivem para matar.

Isabella tragou saliva assustada. Como era possível que todo esse tipo de criaturas existissem e ninguém se deu conta antes? Observou Edward de novo.

- O que é você, Edward Cullen?

Ele desviou o olhar com um suspiro.

- Sou um vampiro.

- O que é isso? -Rosalie arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver claramente como Gerad lhe estendia uma bola negra que tirava a língua e a olhava com adoração.

- Chama-se Brownie. É o cão de Isabella - Sorriu enquanto o deixava em seus braços - Como não tinha vindo em todos estes dias eu tive que me encarregar dele.

Rosalie observou o poodle que lambia seu antebraço e esfregava sua cabeça contra sua mão. Piscou um par de vezes e esteve a ponto de dizer algo mais a Gerad Walter, mas já tinha desaparecido. Tinha o pressentimento que seria a nova companhia de Isabella Marie Swan.

- Bom... Tudo pelo meu querido amo - Disse enquanto coçava atrás das orelhas do cão.

Lentamente abriu a porta que conduzia ao corredor e se encaminhou por ele, planejando dar de comer ao pequeno cachorrinho. O colocou no chão e como era de esperar-se, Brownie a seguiu. Deslizou sua mão pelas costas no intento de amarrar com mais força o avental branco que ia com seu uniforme de empregada. Era um vestido negro até as panturrilhas com uns sapatos planos... Adorava o uniforme, parecia-se com os dos filmes românticos históricos... Soltou uma risada.

Edward se incomodava que ela usasse esse traje, mas não lhe importava.

Abriu os olhos assustada, ao perceber quão escuro estava o corredor. Recordava muitas coisas que não eram para nada prazerosas.

Caminhava a passo lento observando para ver se localizava o interruptor das luzes quando sentiu um braço em sua cintura que a arrastava e repentinamente foi empurrada contra a parede com um sonoro golpe.

Gritou de dor.

-Encontrei você, prostituta - O grunhido era óbvio enquanto as mãos dele se fechavam ao redor de sua garganta e começavam a estrangulá-la. Rose tentou escapar, mas sabia que era impossível...

Emmett Brown era mais forte. Decididamente muitíssimo mais. E apesar de que as caçadoras não podiam ser assassinadas tão fácil... Ela poderia morrer nas mãos dele.

Afinal de contas... Ela tinha que amá-lo.

Os olhos dele brilhavam em um tom avermelhado na escuridão, revelando sua fúria e hostilidade. Rose começou a tossir com rudeza, então divisou o vaso em um canto do corredor e concentrou toda a força psíquica que restava.

Com toda a força que o estrangulamento lhe permitia jogou com sua mente o vaso nas costas de Emmett. Ouviu como o cão ladrava descontrolado e assim que ele a soltou, começou a correr.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo XIII

Isabella soltou o fôlego que tinha estado contendo durante a declaração de Edward Cullen.

Um vampiro… Seria capaz de acreditar? E como não acreditaria? Depois das coisas que tinha ouvido e visto, acreditaria se lhe dissesse até mesmo que era o próprio diabo. Tremeu em seu assento, ao se dar conta que o que ele era estava muito perto de parecer um demônio.

Edward estava tranqüilo. E o silêncio que reinava na noite fazia a respiração pausada de Isabella ser ouvida claramente… Ela sabia… Sabia quase tudo. Reservou certas partes para mais tarde…

E Deus sabia que Edward não desejava que ela tivesse se inteirado dessa maneira tão pouco convencional para nenhum dos dois… Mas como sempre, o destino riu em sua cara e lhe fez uma de suas macabras e desgraçadas sacanagens. Observou-a. Desgraçadamente ela parecia a ponto de chorar enquanto observava as rosas.

Amaldiçoou baixo.

- Bella… Por favor, não fique calada, faz que meu sofrimento e melancolia sejam até mais evidente do que deveriam – Lhe rogou, enquanto com lentidão levantava a mão e deslizava as pontas de seus dedos por sua bochecha; justo ao tempo em que as lágrimas descenderam uma a uma pela brancura de seu rosto.

Ela estremeceu ante o roce, não queria fazê-lo… Mas seu corpo reagiu imediatamente. Isabella se encolheu ao ver a expressão de horror e a profundidade do desespero nos olhos e no rosto de Edward. Ele se via tão doído. Como se lhe tivessem arrancado o coração e literalmente o tivessem estripado embaixo do seu nariz.

- Não se afaste de mim, Isabella. Não me deixe na escuridão… Não de novo.

Seu tom de voz foi um golpe dentro do coração de Isabella. Ouvia-se tão necessitado e implorava por ela… Enquanto que ela sentia a garganta lhe queimar com as palavras que não podia sequer pronunciar… Mas o que podia lhe dizer? Edward era um vampiro… O havia dito, tinha confiado nela, sabendo que outro possivelmente lhe teria mentido. Mas Isabella somente levava três dias conhecendo-o… Não podia confiar de tudo e muito menos no palpitar de seu coração cada vez que estava em sua presença.

Abriu os lábios e esperou que as palavras roçassem sua garganta e saíssem por sua boca.

- Vai morder-me?

Isso foi o único que lhe ocorreu perguntar.

- Não –Disse ele tão sinceramente, que inclusive lhe doeu –Não faria algo que pudesse te danificar, Deus! Não faria nada sem sua permissão.

Isabella sentiu o alívio em seu peito e em sua cabeça. Acreditava em Edward… Era impossível não confiar nele quando sua maneira de olhá-la era essa e quando sua maneira de dizer as coisas eram tão sinceras e atentas. Passou a língua por seus lábios.

- E como é? – Perguntou.

- Como é? – Repetiu Edward, enquanto piscava surpreso e com uma confusão expressa em sua face.

- Sim… Como é ser um vampiro?

Ele suspirou cansadamente e se afundou no banco com o olhar cravado no chão. Sentia a aura de melancolia lhe rodear e por essa razão o fôlego ficou preso.

- Não é algo do que me sinta orgulhoso – Disse com um suspiro – Ser um vampiro significa resignar-se a uma eternidade cheia de solidão. Esse é o preço da imortalidade.

- Não há ninguém que saiba o que é?

Edward lhe sorriu e levantando a mão com cuidado, voltou a lhe acariciar a bochecha. Esta vez, Isabella se abandonou a seu contato e fechou os olhos, dando-se conta que o medo inicial tinha desaparecido… Este era Edward… E estava segura que ele era incapaz de lhe fazer qualquer tipo de dano.

- Sim… há - disse em um sussurro. Isabella abriu os olhos e se precaveu que Edward tinha seus olhos cravados em seu rosto – Todos os empregados deste lugar sabem meu segredo… E seus pais também sabiam.

- Meus pais?

-Eles eram meus melhores amigos… Sabia que podia confiar neles, que jamais me trairiam. Mas por certas razões tivemos que cortar laços…

Surpreendida se precaveu de algo em particular.

- Por isso não foi ao funeral? Porque não pode sair sob o sol… Mas outro dia você…

- Isso… -Interrompeu-lhe Edward –Nós adquirimos experiência através dos anos… Estas experiências podem ser trocadas por habilidades tanto físicas como psíquicas. Uma dessas habilidades é a de poder sair sob o sol… Mas para obtê-la deve ter como mínimo trezentos anos de vida… O dia em que saí com você pelo jardim foi a primeira vez que troquei minha experiência de quinhentos anos.

Isabella se engasgou.

- Tem quinhentos anos?

Edward soltou uma risada.

- Quinhentos e vinte e sete se contarmos os que vivi como humano – Ao ouvir sua exclamação afogada, lhe sorriu – Não se surpreenda, Robert Pattinson é um dos vampiros mais velhos, tem mil e quinhentos anos.

- Ele também? Isso significa que Emmett Brown e Jasper Whitlock… São vampiros?

Edward se esticou. Nunca tinha gostado de falar sobre estes temas em particular, mas se Isabella ia ser sua companheira, ou melhor, sua vampiresa, tinha que saber o que pudesse das criaturas que lhe rodeassem… Isso significava falar sobre esses dois.

- Bom… Jasper é um vampiro. Um muito jovem, vai fazer cem anos contando com os de sua vida mortal. Mas é incrivelmente capitalista… Tanto poder me faz duvidar de sua confiança algumas vezes, em especial porque nunca fala de seu passado e sempre tem uma expressão entre zombadora e vazia… - Fez uma pausa - Emmett em troca… Não é vampiro… Mas tampouco é um humano.

Isabella saltou do banco enquanto tentava compreender.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nós o chamamos Híbrido, é uma estranha combinação entre a raça humana e a raça vampírica. Não sabemos de onde vem… Supomos que houve uma falha na conversão de humano a vampiro.

- Já vejo… - Disse em um fio de voz. Tudo o que Edward lhe estava contando soava tão aterrador… Mas sua mórbida curiosidade era mais forte que seu temor. A expressão dele se voltou precavida - Há algo mais que deveria saber?

Edward suspirou.

- Sua condição de híbrido veio com uma habilidade realmente aterradora, se é que a isso pode chamar habilidade. Ao que parece Emmett não recorda nada do seu passado… Mas temos que mantê-lo afastado de Rosalie – Francesca recordou à mulher formosa com a que ele esteve falando – Cada vez que a vê, seus olhos se tornam vermelho sangue e tenta matá-la… É como se uma segunda pessoa aflorasse nele. Uma pessoa sanguinária e malévola, chamamos essa personalidade de Dark, porque sempre há um aura escura a seu redor. Jasper nunca se separa de Emmett por isso, depois de tudo… Estranhamente é o único que pode controlar o Dark.

Isabella se acomodou. Deve ser horrível… Ter uma pessoa extra dentro de você e não saber de sua existência.

Edward observava fixamente a expressão dela. A rosa que lhe tinha dado se via prata à luz da lua e Isabella parecida mais formosa que nunca apesar de sua agonia. Levantou-se do banco e com sua mão fez que ela se levantasse também ficando tão perto que seus corpos se roçavam.

Ela levantou a vista e seus olhos se cravaram nos dele. Seu rosto era tão frágil e cheio de inocência, seus olhos grandes e marrons… Profundos, que tiravam o fôlego. Os cabelos castanhos se encarregavam de moldurar seu rosto, enquanto seus lábios levemente separados exalavam e inalavam o ar. Edward parou de respirar nesse instante.

Acariciou-lhe os lábios com os dedos e tremeu ao sentir o suspiro de Isabella e seu fôlego contra sua mão.

- É… - Disse tragando com dificuldade e sentindo luxúria e desejo que se propagavam por todo seu corpo, lhe fazendo cócegas nos dedos dos pés -… Tão formosa.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram tenuemente, para logo trocar seu brilho por algo escuro e opaco.

- Não sou – Isabella se aventurou a levantar a mão e roçar seus dedos pelo queixo e a bochecha coberta ligeiramente pela barba de dois dias de Edward. Maravilhou-se pela textura que nos últimos três dias tinha sonhado acariciar e desfrutar - Você é formoso. Eu não.

Os olhos profundamente azuis dele aumentaram pela surpresa. Logo um sorriso zombador se estendeu por seus lábios, enquanto acariciava os ombros de Isabella.

- É mais formosa do que acredita pequena – Passou a franja atrás da orelha – Estou seguro de que é bastante popular entre os meninos de sua escola.

- Hum… Sim, claro –Disse ela sarcasticamente – Fogem de mim como se fosse comê-los.

Edward se esticou. Depois de tudo ele era quem se encarregou de afastar a cada um dos interessados nela.

O silêncio voltou a encher o espaço entre ambos. Estranhamente, pensou Isabella, não podiam afastar o olhar um do outro… Acreditava que se fosse possível olharem-se sem piscar já o teriam feito. Acariciou com as pontas dos dedos o lábio inferior dele. Era tão formoso… Tão desejável. E um vampiro.

Observou-o abaixar sua face até alcançar a sua. Por que não se movia? Simples… Porque não queria… Porque isto era o que tinha desejado desde que tinha pisado na casa de Edward Cullen.

Seu corpo tremeu de excitação quando os lábios dele alcançaram os seus. Pela primeira vez em sua vida era beijada por um homem. E só Deus sabia que era o mais celestial que tinha provado em toda sua vida.

Gemeu de prazer quando as mãos dele cavaram em seu traseiro para atraí-la para seu corpo e assim poder sentir o vulto em suas calças. Não era correto, pensou enquanto levantava suas mãos e as afundavam nos negros cabelos de Edward, não era o correto porque ele era o amigo de seus pais, ela era uma senhorita e, além disso… Edward era um vampiro. Mas não lhe importou.

Edward mordeu seu lábio inferior e ela obedientemente os separou para dar suficiente entrada a sua língua que começou a explorar seu interior. Sentia um estranho calor que se acumulava em seu ventre e entre suas coxas… Que vergonha! Sentia-o inclusive em sua parte mais intima!

Queria chorar pela vergonha, realmente queria… Mas somente pôde deixar cair lágrimas, porque sua boca estava realmente ocupada em seguir a dele e não tinha tempo para soluçar.

- Isabella… - Gemeu contra sua boca – Minha doce Isabella…

Não soube como acabou contra a pequena parede de trás do banco. Ele deslizou suas mãos debaixo da saia branca, deslizando-a por suas coxas, até seu traseiro. Apertou os quadris contra ela.

- Edward! – Virtualmente gritou, quando sentiu o beijo em seu seio, por cima da roupa. Inclusive sentia seus mamilos arrepiados e sensíveis contra o tecido de seu sutiã.

Estas eram as sensações que escreviam nas novelas românticas? Assim era como se sentiam as protagonistas? Sentia os polegares dele massageando suas nádegas e se sentiu úmida entre as pernas quando voltou a beijá-la na boca.

Mas o grito que se ouviu fez que ambos se separassem rapidamente.

Correndo pela porta da entrada estava Rosalie, com Brownie nos braços que latia descontrolado enquanto ela tentava escapar de Emmett Brown.

Jasper observou fixamente Robert Pattinson. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, enquanto os líderes dos clãs de lobos se sentavam frente a ambos. Não acreditava que Edward se importasse que tivessem tomado uma das salas de sua casa emprestada para a reunião… E não é que Jasper estivesse disposto a pedir perdão, depois de tudo ele não era assim.

Robert o olhou.

- Crê que fez o correto ao dizer para o Emmett que se largasse a ver se tinha morrido algum passarinho?

Jasper deu de ombros.

- Não haverá dano.

- O mesmo disse a última vez e tive que levar a senhorita Rosalie ao hospital – Figurativamente claro. Rob teve que enfaixar as feridas para que se curassem… Não que Rosalie Hale, uma ex do clã das caçadoras, fosse morrer. Era imortal, mas mesmo assim se feria e lhe doía como o demônios.

Mas sempre se curava em tempo recorde, porque não era humana. Jasper, nunca tinha visto Rosalie, e não tinha vontade de fazê-lo… Enquanto ele tentava parar ao alter ego homicida de seu amigo, Rosalie Hale se ocultava atrás de alguma porta esperando que tudo acabasse.

"_Que nome tão velho… Rosalie"_. Pensou. Então sacudiu a cabeça, já estava pensando demais na ex-caçadora, tinha que tira-la de sua cabeça. Nunca lhe dava mais que dois pensamentos a cada dois anos ou quando vinha de visita a casa de Edward. E não ia pensar muito nela a estas alturas.

Quando abriu a boca, o vidro explodiu em mil pedaços com o impacto de dois corpos.

Os cinco homens se levantaram em seguida. E então os divisou… Edward e o alter ego de Emmett, Dark, estavam se debatendo entre murros.


	17. Chapter 17

- Edward! – Gritou Rosalie, antes que Emmett Brown se equilibrasse sobre ela e fizesse que sua cabeça golpeasse contra a rudeza do pequeno e único espaço onde estava coberto com concreto. O demônio dentro dele se acendeu segundos antes de soltar-se de Isabella e estampar um murro na cara de Emmett.

Bella se sobressaltou ao ver a cena, mas, entretanto conseguiu repor-se para sair correndo e alcançar o corpo estendido de Rosalie que se encontrava esparramado contra o chão. Quando lhe deu a volta, notou perfeitamente que estava inconsciente devido ao golpe, então fixou sua vista na briga, onde Emmett devolvia com mais força até o golpe em Edward.

Sufocou um grito ao ver como Emmett se atirava sobre Edward e o empurrava contra o chão, onde ele soltou um gemido devido ao golpe, mas conseguiu rodar pelo chão até situar-se sobre Emmett, que se debatia intranqüilo, soltando maldições e virtualmente cuspindo sobre Edward. Somente então, enquanto Edward mantinha-o imóvel Isabella notou perfeitamente o tom vermelho sangue de seus olhos.

Em uma piscada, Emmett… não… Dark, conseguiu levantar-se e jogar Edward contra o grosso vidro de uma janela que em seguida se tornou migalhas, enquanto caíam dentro da habitação. Queria ver, pois temia pelo que acontecesse com ele. Mas… Observou Rosalie, quem jazia inconsciente no chão, sob a luz da lua.

Inclusive nesse estado, ela era formosa. Os cabelos loiros de um tom platinado brilhavam na escuridão, tinha a pele pálida mais parecida com porcelana, via-se hidratada e suave, completamente suave. Sua perfeita figura estava embainhada nesse vestido pertencente aos empregados da mansão Cullen… Isso a fez perguntar: Que relação ela teria com Edward Cullen?

Jasper correu até eles, que não paravam de golpear-se e de um só puxão conseguiu tirar Emmett de cima de Edward que limpava com o dorso de sua mão o pequeno fio de sangue que descia por seu lábio. Os vampiros são imortais, mas isso não impede que se faça mal a eles de distintas maneiras.

Dark lutava para escapar de seu agarre.

- Vá à merda! Me solte, Jasper! Deixe-me matar a prostituta!

- Não volte a chamar Rose de prostituta, nunca mais! Entende-me? – Disse Edward expulsando sua raiva através dos poros de sua pele, enquanto assinalava Dark com seu dedo, de uma maneira certamente condenatória.

- Suficiente, Dark. Já causou muitos problemas – disse Jasper. A contraparte de Emmett grunhiu, enquanto que sua expressão se suavizava e a cor antes vermelha de seus olhos trocava a um dos negros mais intensos que Jasper tivesse visto. O que significava que Emmett Brown havia voltado.

Em seguida sua face empalideceu ao observar a seu redor. Jasper supôs que estava procurando sinais de algum corpo que indicava que tinha matado alguém. Seus pulmões soltaram todo o ar que tinha estado contendo quando nada encontrou e simplesmente o olhou aliviado. Mas o alívio de seu rosto não se expressava em seus olhos.

- Oh Deus santo… -Disse em um suspiro, voltando-se para Edward – Sinto tanto, Ed. Não foi minha intenção… Eu…

- Está bem, Emmett. Sei que não foi sua culpa.

- Não sabia que ela estava aqui… Se soubesse não teria saído em nenhum momento – Observou de novo Edward e seu tom de voz soou impotente – Jamais lhe faria mal. Jamais, Edward.

Edward suspirou com pesar enquanto terminava de limpar o sangue que corria por seu lábio inferior.

- Sei, Emmett. Sei.

- Não entendo porque sou sempre eu que fico sempre com os trabalhos pesados. Desde cuidar de meninas mimadas até limpar o coco do cão.

Isabella observou com ironia onde se achava Gerad bufando e murmurando queixas, enquanto depositava o corpo de Rosalie Hale, sobre a cama acolchoada.

- Pois lamento ser um incomodo. Mas definitivamente não podia carregá-la sozinha… E Edward está machucado, assim não ia incomodá-lo se tenho você.

Gerad a observou antes de suspirar e sentar-se na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Isto é um verdadeiro caos. Um homem com duas personalidades que quer matar uma pobre moça; vampiros convertidos em loucos matando gente; um grupo de homens lobos que acreditam que é o fim do mundo… O que mais falta, senhor? Que mais? –esse último disse olhando ao teto como implorando a Deus. Isabella pigarreou para ocultar a gargalhada que lhe formou na garganta.

- Bom. Você tem muitos anos convivendo com todo esse assunto paranormal, imagine como estou eu que acabo de me inteirar – _"E que acabo de ser beijada por Edward"_. Por pouco não baba ao recordar o beijo que compartilharam. Mas é que ele era tão formoso, tão cativante, tão sedutor, tão… Tanto. Isso é genial, adeus a minha tranqüila vida de estudante de último ano. Bem-vinda vida cheia de vampiros e homens lobos.

Gerad a olhou fixamente com compaixão em seu verde olhar.

- Senhorita Isabella, inclusive não limpou suas feridas nem tirou o sangue que está em cima de todo seu corpo.

Ela tragou com rudeza.

- Sinto muito, me esqueci que estou em uma casa infectada por vampiros – Esteve a ponto de levantar-se quando Gerad soltou uma gargalhada que a deixou completamente perplexa.

- Parece-me que Edward Cullen não lhe contou tudo – Disse quando parou por fim de rir – Nós os vampiros comuns, somente tomamos sangue uma vez cada três ou quatro semanas; se tomarmos muito tornamo-nos essa coisa que você viu esta noite. Além disso, nunca matamos as nossas vítimas.

Isabella assentiu.

– Mesmo assim, irei me banhar – Dito isto, encaminhou-se à porta para seguir o rumo de seu quarto.

- Então, está me dizendo que acredita que alguém os está criando… - Edward levantou a vista de seu braço ferido que estava limpando nesse momento e olhou fixamente Michael. O homem lobo assentiu.

- Não sabemos quem ou o porquê disto. Mas uma coisa é segura: querem começar uma guerra.

Edward observou o nada. Uma guerra? Mas por quê? Quem seria tão estúpido para começar a criar vampiros descerebrados para uma guerra?

- Crê que sejam os deuses? – Falou pela primeira vez Jasper Whitlock, que estava recostado na parede com os braços cruzados e olhando fixamente algum ponto no piso de cerâmica da sala de chá de Edward.

- Duvido-o – Disse Jacob – Falei com Freyja, ela não me disse nada referente a isso.

O clã dos cavalheiros foi criado diretamente pela Freyja para combater as ameaças que corrompem a paz dos seres humanos. O líder dos Knight foi o primeiro a ser criado e ao ver o êxito deste, Odín, o deus dos céus, deu a permissão a Freyja para a criação e o treinamento de todo um bando.

- Algum ser paranormal, então? – Perguntou Rob esta vez, com sua típica xícara de chá na mão. De verdade começava a pensar que esse tipo vinha a sua casa nada mais que para tomar seus licores e seu chá. Dave, que estava sentado no outro canto do salão, assentiu com debilidade ao elevar a vista.

- Na minha opinião querem que nos tornemos inimigos. Os vampiros convertidos estão matando humanos e lobos dos clãs… Mas não tocaram aos seus, em referência… Não farão nada aos vampiros de nenhum tipo. Isto faria que as pessoas estúpidas pensassem que foram criados pelos próprios vampiros para aniquilar aos lobos. Mas nós não somos idiotas, e sabemos perfeitamente que os vampiros estão confortáveis como estão.

- Querem nos voltar uns contra os outros… - Edward apoiou os braços sobre seus joelhos e concentrou a vista na pequena mesa de chá. Mas quem seria tão estúpido para isso? Não podiam ser os corvos. Eles sempre se mantinham afastados das pessoas e sem dúvida alguma não são do tipo catastrófico exceto uns e outros.

Um shifter? Não, tampouco acreditava que fossem eles.

- Riley! –Elevo a vista ao céu e chamou o shifter que estava do lado dos vampiros.

Nesse momento uma figura apareceu na sala. Um jovem de uns dezoito anos com os cabelos de um tom acobreado que estavam levemente despenteados, era bastante alto, mais ou menos um metro e oitenta e cinco, os músculos tonificados e os olhos cor avelã que pareciam trocar segundo seu humor.

- Odeio… - Disse entrecerrando os olhos – Realmente odeio quando faz isso.

- Sim, bom… Poderia voltar para sua forma original e também aproveitar e criar um pouco de roupa? – Sim… Estava nu, e não era algo muito agradável de ver para os homens na habitação.

- Também odeio quando faz isso. - Sem falar mais, estalou os dedos e uma luz prateada saiu de seu corpo. Sua altura aumentou uns centímetros e seu corpo se voltou mais fornido e masculino. Por isso os chamavam shifter. Edward tinha enviado Riley, com aquela aparência que criou, para vigiar de perto Isabella e que o mantivesse informado dos acontecimentos diários que envolviam sua companheira. Desgraçadamente nunca esperou que Francesca se afeiçoasse tanto a Riley.

Na habitação apareceu no lugar do menino, um homem de uns vinte e cinco anos, seus cabelos de tom acobreado passou a ser de um negro azeviche, mais comprido e um pouco mais liso; seu rosto trocou completamente, substituído por uma mandíbula dura e masculina. E seus olhos antes avermelhados, trocaram a ser de um intenso azul que paralisaria a qualquer um. Estava vestido com um suéter de gola de tartaruga cor negro e uns jeans descoloridos.

- Espero que seja um assunto de vida ou morte - Disse enquanto se sentava pesadamente na cadeira e o fulminava com o olhar – Estava muito ocupado transando e agora terei que apagar a memória dessa mulher.

Há pessoas que nunca mudam…

- Não pôde escolher uma aparência um pouco menos atraente?

- Nem pensar… - Disse sorrindo meio de lado – As mulheres se lançam sobre mim e me suplicam para que as "console".

- E você não pode lhes dizer não – Riley lhe ignorou totalmente.

- Mas mesmo assim tenho que fingir inocência diante de sua noiva… Não entenderia que quão único necessito para viver é sexo e ar.

"_Noto-o"._ Pensou ele sarcasticamente.

- Bom. Chamei-te porque há uma ascensão na parte de vampiros convertidos e descidas nos clãs dos lobos e em humanos. Ao que parece, acreditam que alguém os está convertendo intencionalmente.

Riley o observou com aborrecimento.

- E o que tenho que ver eu em todo este assunto? Não é entre os cachorrinhos e os sanguessugas? – Os homens lobos mostraram suas presas ante a menção do termo usado por Riley para dirigir-se a eles.

- Não ouviu nada de nada? –Perguntou tentando acalmar a situação. Riley podia ser realmente tedioso a metade das vezes.

- Não – Seus olhos se obscureceram tenuemente – Mas como se trata de você, tentarei fazer averiguações. Tenho amigos do lado escuro.

Um a um, os homens foram se retirando, até que ficaram só Riley e ele. Deixo-se cair pesadamente na cadeira que esteve ocupando Michael faz somente uns instantes e repousou sua cabeça entre as mãos.

-Não deveria preocupar-se tanto por isso, Ed – Riley se levantou da cadeira, disposto a ir-se – Recorda que tem a morte de Charlie e Renée Swan entre suas mãos. Pela primeira vez, deixa que alguém mais se ocupe…

Que assim seja, pensou, que assim seja.


	18. Chapter 18

Jane grunhiu com força fazendo que todas as criaturas sobrenaturais que estavam no lugar levantassem a vista com terror.

- Como ainda está viva?

- Não sei senhora – Disse a vampiresa que estava a sua frente e a olhava aterrada – Chegaram uns licantropos e a salvaram.

- Licantropos! O que faziam licantropos nesse lugar? – Jane golpeou com seu punho a mesa de carvalho, fazendo que esta se rompesse em dois grandes pedaços e as coisas que nela repousavam caíram diretamente no chão. Gritou enquanto se arremetia contra a vampiresa e tomando-a pelo pescoço a levantou até que seus pés deixaram de tocar o chão – Uma só falha mais e te juro que sua morte será tão dolorosa e lenta que me suplicará piedade.

A deixou cair contra o chão, enquanto a vampiresa assentia. Jane grunhiu com asco ao vê-la partir.

- Quero estar sozinha.

Todas as demais criaturas a observaram.

- Mas senhora… Odín nos disse que…

- Hei dito que se vão! –E em uma piscada, todos desapareceram. Jane se deixou cair na cadeira. Como era que Isabella Swan ainda estava com vida? Tinha mandado a um de seus convertidos e a sua caçadora vampiresa especificamente a assassiná-la então de um nada apareceu um grupo de lobos. Golpeou com o punho a parede e esta se gretou em um segundo.

Uma risada se ouviu nas suas costas e lhe fez dar a volta.

- Parece que seus planos fracassaram.

- Sim– mostrou suas presas ante a enervante presença da bruxa. Esme DuVillar era conhecida por ser a bruxa milenar… Era a mais velha criatura entre todo o paranormal, e uma das mais capitalistas também. Mas Jane a odiava, desde os cachos de cabelos castanhos que caíam sobre seus ombros e costas, passando pela suave pele de porcelana até chegar a seu par de olhos avelãs.

Esme fazia que todos os homens levantassem a vista do que estavam fazendo, tão somente para vê-la passar… E Jane se sentia feia em comparação a seu angélico e terno rosto.

- O que é que quer bruxa?

Esme estava sentada no marco da janela, cruzando as pernas a observou fixamente com um sorriso.

- Acaso não posso vir te visitar? Recordo-te que este lugar também é minha casa.

Jane não sabia de onde vinha Esme. Não sabia a relação entre ela e Odín, mas estava segura de que a bruxa era uma de suas amantes igual a ela. Fulminou-a com o olhar.

- Você não gosta de vir aqui. Então porque está na janela de minha habitação?

- Seu amante sabe o que está tentando fazer? – Os olhos de Esme brilharam com conhecimento. Essa era outra das coisas que ela odiava na bruxa… Esme DuVillar sabia tudo – Não… Certamente que não sabe. Seduziu-o até que ao Odín não importou nada do que fizesse as suas costas, porque acredita que sua formosa amante não rompe nem um só prato.

Jane elevou um dos cantos de seu lábio.

- Eles merecem a morte.

- Eles não têm feito nada a ninguém.

- Humanos que sabem de nossa existência não deveriam caminhar pela terra tão tranqüilamente! – Gritou ao perder a paciência - Sabe o que farão ao descobrirem que uma bruxa caminha junto a eles? Queimarão-lhe na fogueira.

- Prefiro ser queimada na fogueira antes de seguir sacrificando a vida de pessoas que não têm feito nada – Esme a olhou com cansaço e suspirou – Não só matou a humanos, Sim. Matou também vampiros e licantropos. Por quê?

- São bestas que não precisam estar aqui. Ambas as espécies devem morrer.

Esme se levantou do marco da janela e a observou durante um segundo.

- Até inclusive tendo a seus serviços vampiros? Mesmo assim pensa matá-los? – Lhe deu as costas antes de seguir falando – Tome cuidado, quem sabe como reage Odín e Freyja ao ver que esteve matando a suas criações. E uma coisa mais… - A olhou sobre seu ombro e por um momento, Jane, que acreditava que Esme não era capaz de sentir essa emoção, conseguiu ver no interior dos olhos da bruxa um rancor extremamente profundo – Primeiro terá que passar sobre o meu cadáver, antes de machucar Isabella Marie Swan.

Dizendo isto, desapareceu de sua vista.

Jane se voltou de novo até ficar em frente do espelho. Apertou a mandíbula. Seus cabelos loiros como ouro estavam preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e seus olhos tão escuros como sua alma que estavam atrás de um par de óculos, refletiam incertamente seu desespero. Odiava a todos. Ninguém neste mundo merecia a pena viver… Ninguém.

Edward não era partidário da comida e muito menos da bebida, excetuando a óbvia certamente, mas apesar de tudo não entendeu porque nesse momento decidiu trocar algo de sua experiência pela habilidade de poder comer ou beber.

E pela primeira vez em quinhentos anos, tomou de novo licor.

De um só gole acabou o copo de brandy que tinha enchido faz somente uns momentos e em um instante a garrafa já estava quase vazia. Por sorte, a habilidade de beber não incluía no pacote que pudesse embebedar-se ou algo pior e por isso estava agradecido.

Um momento antes, tinha vindo Gerad informando do estado de Rosalie. Ao que parecia somente golpeou a cabeça, mas tinha graves marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço, dando a entender que tinham tentado estrangulá-la. E Deus sabe que ele sentia vontade de estrangular também a quem tinha feito, mas Edward nunca poderia machucar Emmertt, porque estava seguro que o híbrido não tinha culpa de seu estado maníaco.

"_Deveríamos tentar procurar uma cura"_ pensou. Mas mesmo assim sabia que a possibilidade de encontrar cura era realmente baixa.

A porta soou um par de vezes.

- Sim? – Nesse momento, o loiro cabelo e a cara compungida de Jasper apareceram pela porta.

- Ed – Disse a maneira de saudação, apesar de terem se encontrado fazia somente um par de horas - Como se encontra a ex-caçadora?

Edward apreciou realmente a preocupação de Jasper. Apesar de ser certamente frio uma grande parte do tempo, ele podia interessar-se pelas pessoas de vez em quando.

- Só um golpe na cabeça. E sinal de que tivessem tentado estrangulá-la – Disse em um suspiro – Melhor que a última vez, definitivamente.

Rose tinha acabado com profundos cortes na pele a ponto de quase lhe amputarem uma perna devido a um golpe. Perguntava-se se deveria proibir Emmett de visitá-lo, ou fazer que Rosalie fosse encerrada em um lugar afastado até que o outro homem se fosse. Nenhuma das duas alternativas lhe parecia muito boa solução.

- Sinto muito, não deveríamos ter vindo – Jasper abaixou a cabeça pensativamente.

- Tolice, sem vocês não teríamos sido capazes de nos inteirar dos recentes ataques proporcionados pelos nossos.

- Se nos desculpar, acredito que faremos as malas e iremos à primeira hora da manhã.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha com surpresa refletida em seus olhos.

- Por que tanta pressa, Jasper? – Mas o outro homem simplesmente ficou calado enquanto negava com a cabeça. Os lobos se retiraram depois da reunião e Riley também tinha desaparecido… Não entendia porque repentinamente ele se voltava tão receoso.

- Por nada em especial – O observou fixamente um segundo e logo se esticou – Bom, Edward. Até manhã – Dito isto saiu da habitação.

Isabella relaxou ao entrar no banheiro, fechando o ferrolho da porta, mas vale acautelar que lamentar, e logo começou a pensar nas coisas acontecidas ao redor da noite. Tinha uma enorme gana de bater a cabeça contra a parede para esquecer tudo.

O estresse era quase evidente quando começou a desabotoar sua blusa manchada de sangue, o aroma começava a enjoá-la. Mas estremeceu enormemente ante o som que escutou a suas costas.

- O que…? – ficou completamente estupefata ao dar-se a volta e encontrar-se com uma jovem mulher de não mais de vinte e cinco anos, com perfeitos cachos de cabelos de tom castanhos e uns luminosos olhos avelãs.

Sua mandíbula se desencaixou. Não tinha fechado a porta?

- Quem caralho é você? – perguntou Isabella sem preâmbulos. Tinha tido um dia de cão e estava muito cansada para que uma mulher entrasse repentinamente em seu banho com um enorme sorriso que a fazia lembrar que onde morava nada era normal.

- Sou sua fada madrinha! – Exclamou alargando seu sorriso até lhe abranger toda a face. Estava sentada na prateleira ao lado do lavabo, com as pernas cruzadas.

- Minha fad… Oh, genial!... Primeiro homens estranhos matando gente, logo vampiros auto-suficientes, mulheres caçadoras de vampiros, híbridos, homens lobos, deuses nórdicos e agora uma fada madrinha – Olhou ao teto e exclamou - Que tenho feito eu para merecer isto senhor! Acaso estou ficando louca?

A mulher soltou uma risada baixa e sorriu com suficiência.

- De acordo. Não sou sua fada madrinha… – Isabella suspirou aliviada -…Sou uma bruxa.

Soltou um gemido e começou a retorcer os cabelos.

- Agora é uma bruxa! – deixou-se cair contra o chão com a vontade de chorar roçando sua garganta. Como desejava que seus pais estivessem vivos. Se não fosse porque os mataram, simplesmente não estaria vivendo esse tipo de loucura.

- Por favor, se acalme, Isabella Swan – Disse enquanto descia da prateleira e se encaminhava para ela. Como sabia seu nome? – Carinho, eu sei tudo.

Sua mandíbula voltou a cair com pesar.

- Pode ler minha mente?

- Uhum, igual ao vampiro com quem vive.

- Edward pode ler minha mente? – de acordo…. Isto estava se voltando realmente arrepiante.

- Certamente – Assentiu enquanto falava – Porque ele é poderoso. E essa é uma habilidade que intercambiou por sua experiência de vida.

- Então… Ele sabe o que estou pensando desde o princípio? – A bruxa pareceu incômoda ao assentir com a cabeça. E Isabella se sentiu envergonhada por seus pensamentos tão pouco agradáveis sobre Edward Cullen e por seus sentimentos luxuriosos.

- Bom. Meu nome é Esme DuVillar. Sou uma bruxa milenar…

- O que quer dizer com "Milenar"? – Interrompeu Isabella, com a curiosidade lhe picando.

- Quer dizer que sou muito velha. Muito velha. E que sou uma das mais capitalistas no ramo dos feiticeiros… Continuando, vim aqui para te entregar algo – Tirou do bolso de sua calça um formoso bracelete de ouro e o colocou no pulso de Isabella – Este não é um bracelete qualquer, querida. Tem meu símbolo. Cada vez que necessitar realmente da minha ajuda só tem que dizer meu nome em voz alta e virei a ti.

Isabella observou o objeto. Tinha um símbolo, em efeito. Uma estrela de cinco pontas sobre um sol e uma lua entrelaçados. Fez-lhe sentir curiosidade por Esme DuVillar, era formosa mas não parecia o tipo de mulher que desfrutasse de sua beleza clássica… E inclusive a fazia pensar que era capaz de golpear a qualquer um que tentasse tocá-la.

- Agora, tenho que ir. Somente te direi que talvez você gostasse de ir à outra habitação – Disse François com lentidão, assinalando a porta da habitação contígua que Isabella tinha tentado abrir em mais de uma ocasião, mas nunca conseguiu.

- Não posso – Respondeu ela – Sempre esteve fechada com chave desde que cheguei.

A bruxa lhe sorriu, seus olhos refletiam um pouco de carinho. Isabella voltou a fazer perguntas referentes a ela e entre essas se encontrava o por que a ajudava.

- Esta noite não estará fechada. É sua decisão sobre entrar ou não… Mas se for, algo especial poderia acontecer.

Algo especial. Isabella a observou desvanecer-se hipnotizada, sem lhe dar tempo sequer de murmurar um "obrigada".

Voltou-se para ver fixamente a porta. Durante estes dias de sua estadia se perguntou o que haveria do outro lado da porta. Aproximou-se levemente e logo colocou o ouvido na porta enquanto suas sobrancelhas se juntavam ao não ouvir absolutamente nada de nada.

Respirou fundo enquanto batia na porta, algo que jamais lhe havia ocorrido, e ao ver que ninguém respondia simplesmente colocou sua mão esquerda na maçaneta da porta e girou. Surpreendentemente, a porta se abriu.

Seus olhos se abriram surpreendidos. A habitação era outro banheiro, quem imaginária que seria isso? Mas tinha o dobro do tamanho do seu próprio. A cerâmica era de um tom verde escuro e uma jacuzzi repousava em meio da habitação. Estava cheia de água e com pétalas de rosas sobre a água.

Então fez o único que lhe ocorreu. Tomou a toalha de seu banheiro e se despiu para desfrutar da jacuzzi.

- Preparou meu banho como te disse?

- Sim, senhor. Tenho-o feito – Edward suspirou com cansaço quando fez gestos a sua governanta para que se retirasse e o deixasse sozinho. Levantou-se de sua cama e pegou roupa limpa.

Colocando-a sobre a cama, despiu-se e se encarregou de envolver sua cintura em uma de suas toalhas. E final se encaminhou ao banho. Não estava de humor para nada mais que desfrutar de um delicioso momento na jacuzzi aromatizado com pétalas de rosa. Não havia nada no mundo melhor que isso… Claro, quão único o superava séria o corpo nu de Isabella.

E ironicamente ficou estupefato de vê-la ali, totalmente nua em sua jacuzzi e de costas a ele. A mandíbula lhe desencaixou. Não sabia que uma Isabella nua era a idéia da governanta sobre lhe preparar um banho. Embora não lhe incomodava absolutamente.

Sentiu como seu membro se endurecia ante a visão dela. Seu cabelo úmido caía sobre suas costas e se perdia dentro da água. Tinha uns ombros preciosos, cor de porcelana, e suaves a simples vista. E inclusive sua silhueta era voluptuosa e agradável. A garganta lhe secou, ante a idéia de tocá-la.

- Isabella? –perguntou com a voz mais rouca do que queria.

A água se moveu a seu redor quando ela se deu a volta e seus olhos se abriram de par em par. Edward gemeu ante a imagem de seus grandes seios cheios e seus mamilos rosados que estavam erguidos.

Isabella sentiu que iria ter um enfarte, quando separou os lábios e perguntou.

- O… Que faz aqui?

- Bom, tenho direito a me defender porque resulta que este é meu banheiro.

Mas ela já não prestava atenção. Em sua boca se fazia água ao baixar o olhar por seu corpo. Somente levava uma toalha sobre os quadris, o resto do corpo estava descoberto. Os músculos de seus braços, seu peito nu e suas largas e masculinas pernas. Cravou os olhos na toalha, descobrindo o vulto que se fazia nela.

Abriu os olhos surpreendida ao sentir o vermelho subir por sua face.

- Sinto muito. Mas é que entrei aqui por curiosidade e então vi a jacuzzi e quis entrar… - Suspirou com pesar – Não entendo o que me passou…

Edward tinha o olhar cravado em algum ponto e quando Isabella seguiu o olhar para ver que tanto capturava sua atenção, descobriu que se tratava de seus seios completamente expostos a seu olhar. Apressadamente se cobriu com os braços, fazendo que o sorriso se estendesse pelo rosto dele.

- Poderia me passar a toalha, por favor?

- Por que não a busca você? –Disse enquanto se aproximava da jacuzzi e para surpresa de Isabella, entrou.

- Já sabe por que – falou entre dentes, afastando-se um pouco ao sentir a presença dele encher o espaço. Sua respiração começava a fazer-se mais pesada e sentia suas bochechas vermelhas.

Compreendeu em seguida que estava excitada. E que ele também estava, bastava recordar o vulto detrás da toalha que apesar de meter-se na jacuzzi não tinha tirado. Além de que não tinha intenção de lhe passar a toalha para que ela se fosse… Lambeu o lábio inferior. Por que estava tão assustada pelo que ia passar?

Oi genteeeeeeeeeeee!

Ah, e mais um avisinho: No próximo capítulo haverá lemon. Eu sei que tem pessoas que não gostam de ler isso, então eu vou avisar de onde ela começa e aonde ela termina, ok?

Bjooooooss & boa noite para todas e até mais!

;)


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo XVI

- Isabella? – Ela virtualmente saltou dentro da jacuzzi enquanto apertava seus seios com os braços para evitar que ele os visse, embora já fosse muito tarde. Observou-o fixamente, tragando saliva com força.

- Sim?

Edward lhe devolveu o olhar e logo suspirou com cansaço.

- Não vou fazer algo que você não queira que faça. Pode estar tranqüila.

O problema não era o que não queria que fizesse… Se não o que queria que fizesse, que não era para nada decente. Tremeu enquanto passava sua língua pelo lábio inferior e conseguiu assentir, apesar da sensação em seu estômago e como sentia a pele em chamas.

- Por que não me olha? – Ouviu Edward perguntar.

- Isto é realmente incomodo… - Assegurou enquanto levantava a vista – Sempre me senti envergonhada de que minha mãe me visse nua e agora estou nua frente a um homem… É muito vergonhoso.

Edward se aproximou dela com lentidão. Via-se tão preciosa com as bochechas vermelhas e tentando não lhe olhar. Deslizou os dedos pelo molhado cabelo dela e se maravilhou pela suavidade.

- Tem o cabelo mais comprido do que pensei – murmurou.

- Sim, é porque o tenho molhado…

Centrou a vista em sua face e observou diretamente os deliciosos lábios que tinha provado essa mesma noite, tinha estado no céu ante a suavidade que experimentou. Acariciou-os com o dedo indicador.

Isabella suspirou pela carícia e fez quão único pôde fazer nesse momento. Elevou a vista e juntou seus lábios com os dele. Gemeu ante o sabor tão primitivo e masculino de sua boca. Era todo virilidade… E a fazia sentir-se como uma menina pequena, e se perguntava se uma menina deveria estar com um homem como Edward Cullen.

Ele a atraiu com força até que seus seios ficaram apertados contra os músculos de seu torso. A sensação da pele nua provocou que seus mamilos se arrepiassem sem piedade, e todo seu corpo entrou em calafrios quando Edward deslizou a língua no interior de sua boca, convidando-a a seguir esse vaivém erótico.

- Edward… - Suspirou contra seus lábios. A mão dele deslizou com rapidez desde suas costas até alcançar um de seus seios e acariciá-lo lentamente com o polegar. O gemido de prazer foi aplacado pelos lábios dele.

Apertou o mamilo entre os dedos indicadores e polegar, enquanto se separava com lentidão de seus lábios.

- Dê a volta, Isabella – Disse enquanto franzia o cenho.

- O que? –perguntou repentinamente afligida.

- Que dê a volta… - um pouco nervosa, fez o que lhe pedia para sentir seus lábios acariciar com suavidade sua nuca e suas mãos deslizarem-se até cavar ambos os seios e apertá-los brandamente. O calor alcançou todo seu corpo e a sacudiu com força, enquanto sentia a barba incipiente dele lhe raspar meigamente a pele das costas.

Recostou-se em seu peito, sentindo a ereção lhe pressionar a parte baixa das costas, justo onde terminava a coluna vertebral. A toalha já não estava ali. A mão de Edward deslizou de seu seio, passando por seu estômago e ventre, até alcançar suas coxas. O coração lhe palpitava rapidamente devido ao bombeamento do sangue e a adrenalina que experimentava… Nunca tinha tido esse tipo de sensações que estava vivendo neste momento de prazer…

Desejava que a tocasse por completo. Que deslizasse as mãos por seu corpo, acariciando cada rincão oculto dela.

Quando Edward roçou a parte interna de sua coxa, fechou as pernas instintivamente…

- Está tudo bem… - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a voz rouca. Isabella soltou um suspiro quando começou a acariciá-la de novo nas coxas - Abra-se para mim, Isabella.

E assim o fez. Com toda a coragem que pôde, controlou seu medo e abriu as pernas, deixando que as mãos dele passeassem perto do centro de sua feminilidade, lhe arrancando gemidos e suspiros dos lábios, que simplesmente não pôde controlar.

- Edward… - Gemeu - não pode… tocar-me mais acima?

Sentiu-o rir contra a pele de seu pescoço, antes de passar a língua por toda a longitude de sua nuca. Essa ação fez que todo seu corpo estremecesse.

- Aqui? – Perguntou ao transladar sua mão aonde se encontrava o triangulo de cachos castanhos. Acariciou o lugar, arrancando um gemido de frustração dos lábios dela.

- Foi... muito acima – Disse entre ofegos. A mão dele desapareceu fazendo que se sentisse estranha.

Ele a puxou pelos ombros e a fez dar a volta de novo para ficar cara a cara com ele. Seus olhos estavam acesos pelo desejo e a luxúria. Desceu o rosto até lhe alcançar os lábios e beijá-la com ferocidade.

Quando se separou dela, o fez ofegando.

- Tem idéia de quanto te desejo?

Isabella o observou com os olhos totalmente abertos, surpreendida pela pergunta e sem saber se deveria responder. Edward deslizou os braços por seus ombros para atraí-la para ele e abraçá-la com força, até deixá-la sem fôlego.

- Não só desejo seu corpo. Quero tudo de você. Desejo seu sorriso, sua conversa, suas risadas, seus jogos, seu humor de cão o qual se nota de vez em quando. Quero viver suas tristezas e melancolias… Não, melhor até… Desejaria que toda essa tristeza passasse a ser minha. Assim nunca sofreria – Se separou para ver seu rosto e acariciar sua bochecha com o dorso da mão – Desejo possuir sua alma, quero que seu coração seja meu e não ter que compartilhá-lo com ninguém… Sabe o que de melhor aconteceu em minha existência? Haver-me encontrado com você.

Ela começou a ver de forma imprecisa e compreendeu que as lágrimas acumuladas cegavam seus olhos. Abraçou-se com força ao corpo dele e descobriu uma estranha verdade nesse momento.

Amava-o. Amava Edward Cullen.

O mais maravilhoso de tudo? Que ela sabia que Edward também a queria. Separou-se dele com lentidão e observou seus olhos, descobrindo também as lágrimas deslizando por sua bochecha. Com um de seus dedos, limpou as gotas derramadas e depositou um morno beijo em seus lábios.

- Eu também quero ser sua… -Assegurou-lhe – No início estava assustada. Você é o melhor amigo de minha família, além de ser meu tutor… E já me sentia atraída por você. O que deveria fazer? Foi o que me perguntei. Mas vejo que de nada serve fugir – Hesitou um instante e logo o observou firmemente antes de abrir a boca de novo – Embora… aceita uma menina como eu?

Edward lhe sorriu enquanto inclinava a cabeça e semicerrava os olhos. Tinha um sorriso malicioso, mas realmente sexy.

- Você aceita um velho de quinhentos e vinte e oito anos?

Isabella enrugou o cenho ante a verdade de suas palavras.

- Bom ponto. Mas sim, estou de acordo… Se esse velho se tratar de você.

- Bem. Se você estiver de acordo, eu também estou… E todo mundo fica feliz – Voltou a atraí-la para seu corpo para abraçá-la de novo e beijá-la apaixonadamente. Edward se alegrou de que Isabella não pusesse resistência ante a idéia de estarem juntos. Se não tivesse teria que tomar medidas drásticas, como amarrá-la à cama e lhe fazer amor até convencê-la… Pensando bem, isso até seguia sendo uma boa idéia.

Elevando-a em seus braços, saiu apressado da jacuzzi. Isabella gemeu antes de apertar seus ombros com as mãos.

- O que faz? – Quase gritou ante o repentino arranque de Edward. Mas seu coração palpitou com força quando ele sorriu e a beijou levemente nos lábios.

- Não é o que faço. É o que vou fazer… E isso é fazer amor até que ambos caiamos inconscientes.

Um momento depois encontrava-se na cama com o peso dele sobre seu corpo e seus lábios beijando-a com avidez. Tinha esquecido que estavam molhados e tinham empapado os lençóis por completo… Embora a Edward parecesse lhe importar muito pouco, enquanto deslizava suas mãos entre suas pernas até alcançar a união de suas coxas.

- Não havia me dito que queria que te tocasse aqui? –Sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de afundar um dedo em seu interior e acariciar de maneira perita e sensual. Gemeu assim que ele afundou um segundo dedo e se moveu na cama enquanto gritava por causa das sensações que se apoderavam de seu corpo. Sentia sua pele mais sensível e que sua cabeça estalaria de um momento a outro.

Uns segundos depois, sua mente ficou em branco por causa do orgasmo que a levou a um profundo abismo de emoções. O nome dele correu em seus lábios e o sentiu tremer, enquanto o observava contemplar com maravilha como ela chegava ao êxtase.

Era tão formosa… Foi quão único pensou ao vê-la gozar. Ela estava tentando recuperar o ritmo normal de sua respiração quando com o joelho, Edward lhe separou as pernas e se instalou entre elas. Beijou com suavidade seus lábios, enquanto se conduzia com lentidão a seu interior.

- Bella… vai doer… Sempre dói a primeira vez de uma mulher.

- Sei.

- Me acredite que desejaria que houvesse uma maneira de que não te doesse – Edward se sentia mais apavorado por lhe fazer dano, que Isabella por senti-lo – Se pudesse simplesmente passar sua dor para mim… Então tudo estaria bem…

Isabella o silenciou com um beijo ligeiro.

- Estarei bem. Prometo-o – Disse acariciando sua bochecha.

Edward sabia que isso não era de todo certo, a primeira vez sempre doía. E ele era relativamente grande e lhe preocupava que pudesse lhe fazer mal. Avançou com lentidão e cuidado até chegar à barreira de sua virgindade. E apertou a mão de Isabella ao mesmo tempo em que entrou nela até o mais profundo.

Ela soltou um gemido de dor involuntário. Ele sentiu as unhas de sua feminina mão enterrar-se na carne de suas costas.

Isabella fechou os olhos com força, ante a dor repentina e sentiu as lágrimas aproximarem-se até que se deslizaram por suas bochechas. Edward estava imóvel e quando abriu os olhos pôde ver sua expressão de agonia.

- Me perdoe – Sussurrou enquanto limpava seus lagrimas - Nunca quis te machucar, Bella. De verdade que nunca quis…

- Estou bem – Tomou a mão que limpava suas lágrimas e beijou cada um de seus dedos – Segue…

- Não quero te fazer mais dano.

Ela negou com a cabeça quando acariciou sua bochecha e o obrigou a descer seu rosto até que seus lábios se encontraram.

- Desejo-te… Realmente te desejo Edward.

E após essas palavras ele começou a mover seus quadris, arremetendo contra ela… Deslizando-se em seu interior uma e outra vez, lenta e profundamente.

Com cada investida, Isabella sentia que se aproximava cada vez mais de uma espécie de abismo… E não podia evitar soltar gemidos e ofegos. Seus quadris começaram a mover-se ao ritmo lento, mas profundo que Edward empregava… E lhe rogou que aumentasse o ritmo de seus embates.

Edward esteve a ponto de gozar só em ouvi-la rogar por mais. Grunhiu enquanto acelerava suas investidas e apertava suas mãos nas coxas de Isabella que mantinha abertas para um melhor acesso. Deslizou seus lábios até seu pescoço e sentiu o pulso sob sua boca. Podia ouvir o sangue correr e ressonar como um eco a seus ouvidos.

Sentiu as presas mais pesadas e sua própria respiração se acelerou ante a ânsia de provar seu sangue.

- Morda-me… - Gemeu Isabella. Ele deteve suas investidas momentaneamente, somente para vê-la.

- Está segura? – Ela assentiu. Edward voltou a investir de novo e deslizou a língua sobre sua jugular antes de cravar suas presas e beber de seu doce sangue. Ouviu-a gritar seu nome, antes que alcançasse o topo… E ele deixou de beber seu suculento sangue para derramar-se em seu interior com um rouco gemido.

Isabella despertou ao sentir o contato do sol contra suas pálpebras fechadas. Seu primeiro pensamento foi: Sol! E se levantou correndo, escapando do abraço de Edward para correr as cortinas e impedir que este tocasse ele.

Ele abriu um olho com cansaço e bocejou.

- Que raios faz Isabella? – Ela suspirou aliviada assim que já não ficou nada de sol na habitação e só reinou a escuridão. Com cuidado se voltou para a pequena mesa ao lado da cama e observou o relógio. Eram sete da manhã.

Voltou a introduzir-se na cama e deixou que ele voltasse a abraçá-la.

- Protegendo você do sol – Murmurou contra seu peito antes de acomodar-se mais contra Edward. Fizeram amor três vezes a noite anterior… E Isabella não tinha podido dormir quase nada, estava completamente tentada a faltar na escola… Mas ela sabia melhor que ninguém, que isso seria uma falta para com seus deveres como estudante.

"_Cinco minutos mais"_. Tinha que banhar-se… Envergonhada, recordou que na cama tinha sangue, a evidência da perda de sua virgindade. Perguntou-se o que diriam os serventes. Que Edward estava fodendo à senhorita da qual era tutor era o que iriam dizer.

E não lhe agradava nada…

"Isto foi o que escolheu Isabella… E tudo sairá bem".

Sim… Tudo sairia bem, se Edward estava com ela. E com esse pensamento, voltou a dormir.

Ao redor das oito, voltou a levantar-se… Está vez, saiu da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro onde tinha a pequena porta que conectava o quarto de Edward com o seu e se instalou na banheira. Tomou mais ou menos quinze minutos para limpar o sangue de suas coxas. E às oito e meia bateram na porta de seu quarto.

Isabella esperou encontrar-se com Gerad. Mas em seu lugar estava Rosalie Hale, sustentando uma bandeja com torrada francesa e ovos mexidos.

- Bom dia, Senhorita Swan… Deve estar se perguntando o que faço aqui. Bom, de agora em diante serei a encarregada de servi-la…

Rose deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa e parou ao lado com um sorriso esperando que Isabella se sentasse. Ela simplesmente arqueou as sobrancelhas e logo sorriu nervosamente.

- Ah… Se encontra bem? Ontem não se via nada bem…

A expressão de Rosalie se suavizou de maneira quase evidente antes de lhe sorrir e assentir com um sorriso.

-Sim, bom… Gerad tem poderes de cura… Trocou parte de sua experiência por eles faz alguns anos, me acredite que são muito úteis nestes momentos.

- Já… Vejo – Disse estupefata. Ela falava desse tipo de coisas como se fosse o mais normal… Inclusive deu de ombros.! – Bom Rose. Posso te chamar assim? Ou prefere algum outro nome?

- Rose está bem, senhorita… Me chame como mais goste.

Isabella se sentou a mesa e a observou com curiosidade. Não entendia… Por que Emmett deixaria aflorar a sua segunda personalidade com uma garota que não tinha lhe feito absolutamente nenhum dano? Inclusive transbordava uma quantidade exuberante de amabilidade.

- Pode me chamar Isa ou Isabella… por que… Não gosta de Emmett?

Rosalie pareceu surpreendida. Seus olhos se abriram de par em par ante a pergunta direta de Isabella.

- Não é que não goste. Na realidade… Gosto – ela coçou a cabeça – Veja, eu gosto do senhor Emmett… Tenho que gostar; não sei me explicar.

- Mas como pode lhe gostar se não podem estar um frente ao outro sem que ele tente te matar? … Quer dizer, como pode lhe gostar se não se falaram nunca?

- Nós falamos Isabella – Assegurou ela – Não se precisa estar frente a frente para poder nos falar… A primeira vez que falamos foi através de cartas que deixávamos debaixo da porta do quarto um do outro… Depois tentamos nos falar. Falávamos com a porta entre nós, para evitar que me atacasse… Descobrimos que Dark só aparece se me vê… Não ao me falar.

- Tentaram ter algum contato físico? – perguntou Isabella com curiosidade. Rosalie negou com a cabeça antes de olhar para a porta e sorrir fracamente.

- Tenho que ir …espero que desfrute de seu café da manhã, Isabella – E em uma piscada foi da habitação sem esperar replica. Justo uns segundos depois, Edward apareceu pela porta que conectava as habitações. Sorriu ao vê-la e se aproximou de onde se encontrava.

- Toma o café da manhã antes da sua jornada de vida estudantil?

- Oh sim – Ela sorriu. Edward lhe deu um ligeiro beijo na cabeça. Isabella seguiu com seu café da manhã enquanto ele levantava um pequeno assento para instalá-lo ao lado dela. Quando Isabella tragou a parte de torrada francesa, observou-o fixamente antes de lembrar-se de algo importante -Eddy?

- Hummm?

- Não lerá mais minha mente, verdade? – Disse arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver como a cadeira que estava levantando lhe escorregava das mãos e caía totalmente em seus pés descalços. O grito que deu foi realmente forte e sua cara era perfeita para uma fotografia.

- Isa? Sou eu ou tem enormes bolsas nos olhos?

Kristen a observava estranhamente. E haver dito isto chamou a atenção de Riley que andava revoando como mariposa com uma das lideres de torcida da escola. Riley observou com supremo interesse as marcas perfeitas de que não tinha dormido toda a noite, por estar fazendo coisas indecentes, e logo acariciou o queixo pensativamente.

- E o que são essas marcas no pescoço? –Voltou a perguntar Kristen estupefata. Instintivamente Isabella cobriu as marcas das presas de Edward e tossiu com audácia.

- Me cortei…

- Cortou-se? Com que? – Perguntou com interesse.

- Com uma navalha de barbear – Sorriu falsamente buscando risadas que deveriam ter surgido por sua tola brincadeira.

- O que é? Um homem? – Perguntou Kristen com a boca aberta pela estúpida desculpa que tinha montado.

- Oh vamos, Bella – Sussurrou muito pouco auditivamente Riley – Pode dar uma desculpa melhor. Ou simplesmente conta a verdade. Diga-lhe que foi mordida por um vampiro…

Isabella se sufocou. Como…? Os olhos de Riley brilhavam com certo conhecimento, que fazia que a pele dela se arrepiasse.

- Por um vampiro? – Kristen deixou de olhá-la para concentrar sua atenção em Riley – De verdade. Não sei quem dos dois é mais idiota… Se ela por dizer que se cortou com uma navalha de barbear, ou você por dizer que foi um vampiro. Sinceramente…

Riley soltou uma risada.

-Eu também te quero, Kris – Isabella notou em seguida o estranho olhar nos olhos de Riley ao observar Kristen. Mas bem, parecia-se com o tipo de olhar que lhe deu Edward na noite anterior…

Oh, oh... Definitivamente era um olhar luxurioso.

- Ah, ah… não deveríamos ir já para a classe? – Tomou o braço de Kristen e se despediu de Riley com a mão. Não era por nada, posto que Riley fosse seu melhor amigo… Mas estranhamente sentia a necessidade de proteger Kristen dos homens. Era como se seu próprio subconsciente soubesse que já pertencia a alguém mais.

Era algo estúpido. Na porta do salão se toparam diretamente com Jane. Sua cabeleira loura estava recolhida em seu rabo-de-cavalo e seus olhos negros sempre depois dos óculos escuros… Ocultos. Isabella havia sentido que Jane e ela tinham se feito amigas no dia anterior. Mas algo no mais profundo a fazia temer aos olhos incrivelmente escuros e frios da moça.

- Bom dia, Kristen. Isabella – Seu nome o disse com mais lentidão e em seus olhos se acendeu um estranho brilho que fez que desse um passo para trás por puro instinto.

- Bom dia, Jane – Disse alegremente Kristen e começou a falar com Jane de algo que tinha feito no dia anterior… Mas Isabella não escutava nada, tinha o olhar cravado nos olhos de Jane Volturi, que sorria maliciosamente sem separar a vista de seu rosto.

- Brinquemos um momento, Riley!

A voz estridente de uma das animadoras da equipe de futebol lhe encheu os ouvidos, fazendo que grunhisse com aborrecimento.

- Não tenho tempo, estou ocupado.

E tinha que ser algo seriamente importante para que Riley rechaçasse tal proposta. Como demônios não tinha notado? Seus olhos se acenderam como chamas ao sentir a aura maligna destilando da nova companheira de Isabella e Kristen. Não era humana, apesar de cheirar como uma…

Tinha ocultado seu aroma e também sua aura, só tinha conseguido vê-la agorinha. Isso significava somente uma coisa… Tinha que ser uma criatura paranormal, absurdamente capitalista… O mais provável é que fosse um demônio… Ou um Deus.

A opção mais acessível era a do demônio… O que fazia um demônio no mundo humano? Precisamente que fazia neste colégio e mais até, falando com Isabella?

Tudo isto cheirava a caos. E do mais forte. Grunhiu enquanto deixava à animadora falando completamente sozinha.

Não poderia deixar Isabella sozinha. Isso era definitivo, o demônio parecia ter algum tipo de interesse nela e ele não acreditava que fosse do tipo de interesse positivo que se tem em uma pessoa. Tinha que contatar a Edward…

O fato de que um demônio tão capitalista estivesse no mundo humano, não era nada bom.


	20. Chapter 20

Isabella observou com interesse o que Kristen sustentava entre as mãos.

- O que é? – Perguntou tentado ver com claridade o interior da bolsa. Kristen a observou com uma sobrancelha arqueada como se a culpasse por ser uma idiota que nunca se dá conta de nada.

- É o novo uniforme da escola – Respondeu-lhe entregando a bolsa. Uniforme? Isabella se sobressaltou. Tocava-lhe usar uniforme na metade do ano escolar? Tornaram-se loucos? – Tira essa cara, Isa… Inclusive não entendo como não sabe se falaram faz quase um mês…

Introduziu a mão e o primeiro que apalpou foi uma espécie de saco e ao tirá-lo descobriu que tinha estado certa. Era de cor azul índigo e à direita levava o símbolo da escola. Dentro do pacote também havia umas meias do mesmo tom do pano, uma camisa branca e uma saia quadriculada estilo escocesa também azul… Tudo do seu tamanho.

- É meu?

- Sim… Ontem te disse que iria buscá-los… Mas que coisa estranha não estava me escutando – Kristen soprou. Então Isabella notou que perto delas estava Riley, observando diretamente a sua amiga. Isto se voltava preocupante.

- Kris?

- Sim?

- O que acha do Riley? – Perguntou sem preâmbulos.

- Do Riley? – Repetiu Kristen alarmada, então o buscou com o olhar e franziu o cenho – É um bom amigo.

- Sabe que não lhe pergunto nesse sentido – Isabella franziu o cenho e soprou com certa força obtendo que sua franja se elevasse.

- É lindo, Isa… - Suspirou – mas já gosto de alguém.

Isabella por pouco não cai de bruços. Como era que não se inteirava de nada?

- Ah sim? – Perguntou com estupefação - Quem?

Kristen a olhou de maneira significativa antes de morder o lábio com expressão de sofrimento. Ao que parece, Kristen não se sentia contente com seu pequeno amor.

- Recorda que sou uma das garotas que fazem parte da corte de debutantes? Que por certo… Deveria dizer ao senhor Cullen que leve você aos bailes da sociedade, já que será a herdeira da empresa de seu pai, seria melhor que te apresentasse.

- Certo, ok. Me lembro – Exclamou com aborrecimento… Odiava quando Kristen começava a lhe chatear o dia dessa maneira, com o de ir às festas da sociedade. Ela sabia perfeitamente quanto Kris odiava essas festas… E que somente o dizia para que Isabella terminasse acompanhando-a.

- Bom… Ele é um jovem empresário. Porém…. O conheci de uma maneira um tanto idiota – Admitiu enquanto jogava com a prega de seu blusão – É que… Me lancei de uma árvore e caí em seus braços.

- Céus Kristen! Mas isso soa tão romântico! – Oxalá ela pudesse dizer o mesmo de como conheceu Edward. Soaria tétrico dizer "_Nos conhecemos no funeral de meus pais…_"

- Oh sim! – Disse com sarcasmo em sua voz – Pelo menos até que ele me deixou cair contra o chão.

- Ah? O que ouve…?

Ela soltou uma gargalhada simplesmente porque não pôde contê-la, ao imaginar Kristen caindo nos braços de uma espécie de príncipe azul e que este a deixasse golpear-se contra o chão.

- Bom… Mas como se chama?

A face de sua melhor amiga ficou de um tom vermelho realmente gracioso.

- Robert Pattinson.

_Rober_… Isabella abriu os olhos surpreendidos…

- Ah? Como disse?

- Disse… Robert Pattinson – Repetiu Kristen irritada.

_Oh meu Deus!_

- Deve estar de brincadeira! Fala sério? – Não podia ser o mesmo… - É um tipo forte, alto, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes… Com um sorriso matador? – Ao ver que Kristen assentia, Isabella se encolheu – Kris, esse homem é o melhor amigo de Edward.

"_E um vampiro!"_ Do que se queixava? Ela estava atada já com um vampiro. Mas estranhamente parecia-lhe que era mais ou menos diferente… Entre ela e Edward havia uma conexão especial. Mas o senhor Pattinson tinha deixado cair Kristen contra o chão! Que tipo de conexão era essa?... Simplesmente não podia ser.

Robert era muito atraente, assim não era de estranhar que sua amiga se sentisse atraída por ele… Se via a léguas que as mulheres choviam para esse homem, tinha que recordar que Edward também se via assim, e como lhe choviam recolhia-as e as levava.

"_Um vampiro mulherengo! Que perigoso soa isso…"_

- Definitivamente não, Kristen! Não e não! – Quase gritou depois de havê-lo pensado durante um bom momento.

- Ah? Mas quem pediu sua opinião? – Kristen se levantou zangada de seu assento e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. É certo, ninguém tinha pedido sua opinião… Repentinamente afligida, concentrou a vista no relógio em seu pulso que seus pais lhe tinham dado fazia dois anos.

- Vou… Já me estão esperando fora – Disse levantando-se.

- Ah, Bella!... Espera!

Isabella se deteve e a observou surpreendida.

- Como me chamou? – mordeu o lábio inferior – Por favor, não me chame assim, Kris… Somente uma pessoa tem direito a me chamar dessa maneira – Suspirou com pesar antes de dar a volta de novo – Nos vemos amanhã. E obrigado pelo uniforme.

- Retornou… - Murmurou Edward quando viu entrar sua companheira e atravessar a habitação.

- Não. Ainda estou na escola – Ele riu de seu sarcasmo, embora a ruga pronunciada em sua testa fez que parasse de rir. Arqueou uma sobrancelha assim que ela deixou sua bolsa sobre a escrivaninha de seu escritório e se sentava tranqüilamente na cadeira.

- Aconteceu algo ruim, Bella?

Isabella suspirou com pesar.

- Amanhã é meu aniversário – Disse observando-o fixamente – Mas acredito que seguirei me sentindo como uma menina a seu lado… Deus! Inclusive agora tenho que usar um uniforme no meu colégio!

Edward observou fixamente a bolsa.

- É isto? – Perguntou abrindo um pouco a bolsa para olhar em seu interior - Por que não prova?

Ela o observou com duvida em seu rosto, mas se levantou da cadeira, tomou a bolsa e se dirigiu ao pequeno banheiro do escritório. Momentos depois saiu levando um bonito uniforme feminino de cor azul escura… Embora de uma maneira um tanto modificada. Levantou-se da cadeira para poder vê-la melhor.

Tinha que admiti-lo, via-se realmente preciosa, mas para nada inocente. Seus cabelos emolduravam seu rosto, suas bochechas se viam mais rosadas e seus lábios adquiriram um tom framboesa. A saia lhe chegava sobre a metade das coxas, um pouco mais acima, notava-se que a tinha subido de propósito e as meias mal cobriam a metade da panturrilha. O colete estava totalmente aberto e a camisa branca tinha os botões de cima soltos, deixando à vista a renda de seu sutiã de cor negra.

Era ele ou ela parecia mais saída de um filme pornô do que uma estudante de último ano do segundo grau?

Franziu o cenho.

- A saia está muito curta.

Ela soprou.

- Estou tentando te seduzir… E isso é quão único diz? Que a saia esta muito curta? – Suspirou com tristeza - Vê? Não demorará em me deixar. As garotas de escola não seduzem aos homens…

Ele saiu de trás da escrivaninha e notou em seguida que Isabella não levava sapatos. Entendia mais ou menos a ela, que pensava que ele se sentiria incomodo com uma garota que logo que cumpriria os dezoito anos. Mas Edward vinha de uma civilização onde os homens tomavam por esposas as meninas de apenas quinze anos… E se ela queria poderia esperar uns anos mais… De todas as maneiras, já tinha esperado quinhentos largos anos por ela.

- Isabella… Se não se sente bem comigo, pode simplesmente deixar-me. Não me incomoda esperar por você uns anos, de todas as maneiras tempo é o que me sobra.

Ela levantou a vista do chão e entrecerrou os olhos antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés e roçar seus lábios com os dele.

- Já te seduzi?

Edward se inclinou e atraindo-a contra ele, a beijou de maneira apaixonada e desejosa. Quando se separou, os olhos de Isabella estavam aturdidos pelo desejo e a necessidade… Ele sorriu.

-Suponho que sim – Murmurou antes de recostá-la ligeiramente na escrivaninha e introduzir suas mãos debaixo da saia tipo escocesa.

Assim que ele roçou suas coxas com as mãos, Isabella suspirou antes de beijá-lo nos lábios. Edward respondeu o beijo com avidez enquanto a acariciava, enchendo-a de uma quantidade exuberante de sensações…

Ele a empurrou ligeiramente contra a parede, enquanto lhe tocava o seio escondido dentro da camisa. E de um momento a outro, seus lábios desciam de sua boca até alcançar seu queixo e logo seu pescoço… Os dedos de Edward vagaram até o interior de suas calcinhas e começaram a acariciar o lugar onde se localizava o triangulo de cachos castanhos.

Isabella gemeu fracamente e afundou seus dedos com lentidão nos cabelos negros dele, enquanto sua barba incipiente lhe raspava o pescoço e sua língua jogava aonde se achava seu pulso.

Edward introduziu um dedo em seu interior, começando assim a acariciá-la com lentidão e agilidade… Ela sentia que estava a borda do abismo enquanto ele seguia acariciando-a e quando chegou ao orgasmo, sentiu as presas de Edward transpassar sua pele e começar a tirar seu sangue.

A sensação a sacudiu com força, intensificando seu êxtase. Gemeu seu nome antes de gozar novamente.

Com a respiração severamente entrecortada, Edward se separou dela com os olhos acesos e um pouco de sangue descendendo de seu lábio inferior. Via-se tão amedrontador e intimidante, mas ao mesmo tempo atraente e sensual… Seus olhos azuis brilhavam e seus cabelos negros resplandeciam… A barba cobria sua mandíbula e fez que estendesse a mão e a tocasse com a ponta dos dedos sentindo sua textura.

- Genial! – Isabella se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz do lado direito da habitação, e qual foi sua surpresa ao ver um homem tranqüilamente sentado em um dos móveis do escritório de Edward. Seus olhos eram azuis, brilhantes e ameaçadores; seus cabelos negros caíam sobre seus ombros… Era o tipo de homem que destilava sexo por todos os seus poros – Eu venho para te advertir que corre perigo e resulta que estão aqui transando em lugar de estar em alerta.

- Riley? – perguntou Edward estupefato. Isabella se surpreendeu ao ouvir o nome empregado. Riley não parecia ser um nome correto para esse homem sentado na cadeira. Riley tinha a vista cravada na parte baixa de seu corpo com um sorriso. Somente quando seguiu seu olhar, descobriu que Edward não tinha tirado as mãos de debaixo de sua saia.

Quando Edward as tirou, o sorriso no rosto de Riley se estendeu completamente.

-Imagino que você gostaria também de arrumar seu decote – Disse ele. Isabella se sobressaltou ao dar-se conta que seu uniforme tinha os botões de cima abertos e que se notava o início de seu sutiã. Apressada os fechou com rapidez.

- Veio pra fazer mais que espiar, Riley. Abre sua boca agora.

Ela piscou surpreendida. Riley… Se chamava igual a seu melhor amigo. E mais que ninguém, Isabella sabia que não era um nome precisamente empregado em muitas pessoas, e mais… Riley incluso parecia estranho.

- Há um demônio no instituto de Isabella. E me acredite que é um dos fortes, céus santo, que inclusive pensei que sua aura era capaz de me matar – Riley se levantou da cadeira. Isabella contemplou sua perfeita textura e seu musculoso, magro e bem formado corpo – Além disso está atrás de Isabella.

- Um demônio? – perguntou ela estupefata pelo que tinha estado escutando.

- Me diga seu nome, shifter.

- Não me fale assim… Me faz sentir como essas pessoas que fazem coisas para luzir como os do sexo oposto – Assegurou Riley estremecendo-se falsamente.

- Seu nome… - Repetiu Edward.

Riley soprou.

- Jane Volturi.

Isabella riu nervosamente.

- Ouça senhor, não tem porque insultar a minha amiga dizendo que é um demônio.

- Não é um insulto, princesa – Sorriu Riley tentando tranqüilizá-la ao aproximar-se dela. "Princesa" Esse era um termo exclusivo de seu melhor amigo… E estranhamente Isabella começava a suspeitar de algo louco – É a verdade do que é, mais nada.

Piscou. Piscou de novo. E então abriu a boca antes de encontrar certas similaridades entre ambos.

-Ri... Riley? - O homem piscou sem entender muito bem. Edward a seu lado se esticou. - É Riley? Meu Riley… Meu melhor amigo? – Isabella sentiu como o sangue lhe fervia ante o entendimento - Me diga se o for ou não!

- Sim - Murmurou ele com expressão distante – Sou eu.

Isabella se voltou para Edward.

- Não me importa que meu melhor amigo seja uma espécie de troca formas… O que me importa é saber como demônios o conhece.

- Como? Como soube que era ele?

- Suas expressões, seu tom de voz e é o único que me chamou "Princesa" alguma vez - Edward desviou a vista com desconforto refletido em suas feições - Como o conhece?

- Eu o enviei… Riley me mantinha informado a respeito de como se encontrava e tudo. Cuidava de você enquanto eu não podia fazê-lo pela promessa que fiz a seus pais.

-Todo este tempo mentiu para mim! – Disse dirigindo-se a Riley - Então não é meu melhor amigo se não um espião!

Ambos os homens desviaram a vista.

- Somos amigos, Isabella. Isso nunca mudou.

- Como puderam? – Perguntou ao sentir as lágrimas acumular-se em seus olhos. Seu melhor amigo realmente não era seu melhor amigo? Como deveria sentir-se nesta situação? A dor estava ali em seu peito, fazendo que se sentisse traída por duas pessoas às que amava sobre todas as coisas. Deixou-se cair na pequena poltrona do canto.

- Isabella, o fiz por seu bem, me entenda…

- Eddy estava preocupado por você! E eu te quero como uma amiga – Riley se aproximou dela – Isa, jamais tive uma amiga de verdade… Você foi a primeira. Não se desgoste comigo, somente dava os informe a Edward como algo extra.

Edward observava tudo com expressão intranqüila. Como ela o tinha notado? Por suas expressões dizia… Mas Riley já não era o menino adolescente que Isabella conhecia, nesse momento estava em sua forma original. Isso lhe fez compreender os grandes laços de amizade que tinham forjado esses dois através dos anos.

- Sim, claro. Não teria me mentido se me tivesse considerado sua amiga.

- Entenda minha posição, Isabella. Teria acreditado em mim se te houvesse dito que sou uma criatura sobrenatural que troca de forma e que tinha sido enviado por um vampiro estressante e severamente preocupado por seu estado de saúde?... Sejamos sinceros, teria me enviado ao manicômio.

Pudesse ser que sim…

- Além disso, graças a você pude conhecer Kristen.

Os ouvidos de Edward se aguçaram. Kristen?

- Riley? – Chamou-o.

- Isso é algo do que queria te falar, Riley. Kristen não é um brinquedo, é minha melhor amiga lhe recordo isso… E é uma pessoa realmente maravilhosa que não merece ser parte de suas conquistas.

Riley pôs expressão séria.

- Eu não disse que tinha intenção de fazê-la minha conquista …

Edward alegrava-se que Isabella tivesse se recuperado de seu choque inicial, mas agora começava a preocupar-se com Riley.

- Riley! – Exclamou.

-… Ela é tão sexy, tão formosa e com uma aura realmente angelical. Digo-te que há vezes nas que queria devorá-la.

- Riley! – Gritou. E por fim o idiota se dignou a olhá-lo, atraindo também a atenção de Isabella – Não acredito que seja boa idéia que olhe sequer a Kristen Stewart.

- E isso porque, Edward?

- Por que a mulher da que está falando filho da puta… É minha companheira – A voz zangada e cheia de raiva alagou a estadia fazendo que todos ali estremecessem. Quando todos olharam para a porta, encontraram com Robert Pattinson e uma expressão selvagem expressa em sua cara.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward apreciou em seguida como a cor desaparecia da face de Riley. O pobre parecia a ponto de ter um ataque do coração.

- Uma coisa é que não queira me unir a ela – Falou Rob – Mas um pouco distinto é que outro homem se atreva a posar sequer seus olhos em algo que me pertence por direito.

As sobrancelhas de Robert se juntavam no alto de sua testa e seu rosto representava uma arrebatadora fúria que Edward nunca tinha visto em sua vida. Tentou imaginar o que sentiria se algum homem falasse dessa maneira de Isabella e descobriu que seria capaz de matar a qualquer bastardo que se atrevesse.

- Ouça, eu não sabia.

- É certo, Rob. Riley não é um adivinho, é somente uma criatura que controla a magia e é capaz de trocar de forma – Disse dando de ombros – Ah, e lê o futuro de vez em quando.

Os braços de Rob se esticaram.

- Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Eddy – Riley observou ao redor com o nervosismo destilando de seus poros – Ouça, Rob… Não se preocupe por isso. Eu de todas as maneiras não poderia ter tocado em Kristen, seria como acabar e pisotear nossa amizade… E não posso amá-la realmente, porque tenho que esperar uma companheira também.

Essas palavras pareceram relaxá-lo. A tensão desapareceu do ambiente e em seguida Edward voltou à vista ao canto onde estava sentada Isabella. Ela tinha o olhar elevado tentando compreender tudo.

- O senhor Pattinson gosta de Kristen? – Todos se voltaram para ver Isabella, que passava uma mão pelo rosto – Sinto. É que não entendo nada… E que diabos é uma companheira?

Robert fechou os olhos em uma careta, compreendendo que foi boca grande. Riley desviou a vista e em seguida se foi com uma quantidade de desculpas. Edward recordou que esse era o pequeno detalhe que tinha evitado falar com Isabella a noite anterior.

Com o olhar rogou a Rob que lhes desse um pouco de privacidade, graças ao céu o homem entendeu e com um assentimento se transladou para a porta por onde desapareceu minutos depois. Edward se sentou ao lado de Isabella e se concentrou em olhá-la atentamente.

- Isa?

- Vai explicar isso tudo?

Ele se moveu incomodo. Provocando que ela se sentisse até mais intimidada… Estranhamente, pensou um pouco em seus pais. Sem entender por que, recordou que eles passavam horas e horas investigando questões que não tinham a intenção de compartilhar com ela.

Também gostava de investigar e investigar. Indagar sobre o mundo paranormal onde tinha sido enterrada e arrastada com cruel lentidão.

- Há coisas… Coisas que não te contei que realmente eu desejava guardar até que estivesse o suficientemente tranqüila para tocar no tema.

- Estou tranqüila, Edward – Disse abraçando a si mesma e lhe devolvendo o olhar. Ele mordia o lábio, parecia indisposto a dizer algo.

- Nós os vampiros, fomos criados solitários e tristemente temos que vagar dessa maneira… Pelo menos assim pensávamos. Realmente temos uma oportunidade de viver acompanhado. Em nossa larga existência aparece uma mulher entre todas as demais às que nós chamamos companheiras – Fez uma pausa para tomar ar - Elas são completamente diferentes e especiais. Não acredito que me compreenda, mas para nós elas são únicas. Reconhecemo-las ao olhar seus olhos e sentir todo tipo de sensações percorrer nosso sangue… Embora muito poucos vampiros realmente se apaixonam por suas companheiras não podem sequer ver nenhuma outra; sempre terminam unindo-se a elas, por meio de um intercâmbio de sangue para que elas consigam ser imortais.

Isabella tremia ante a explicação dele. Seu coração se encolhia lentamente.

- Isso significa… Que se separará de mim assim que encontre a sua companheira – As lágrimas picavam atrás de seus olhos – Significa que já não quererá estar mais comigo.

- Eu não disse nada disso, Bella – Sua voz tão doce provocou que as gotas salgadas escapassem de seus olhos e descessem por sua bochecha. Ele as limpou com os dedos de uma maneira carinhosa e amável.

- Mas diz que os vampiros não podem ver nenhuma outra quando encontram a sua companheira.

- Isso é certo…

- Então? – Perguntou em um soluço quando sentiu os braços dele envolvê-la. Edward acariciava seus cabelos e podia senti-lo enquanto aspirava seu aroma - O que acontecerá?

- Esperaremos que cresça um pouco mais para me unir a você – se separou dela e apoiou sua testa sobre a sua, enquanto com o dedo indicador acariciava sua bochecha esquerda – Depois de tudo, eu sou teu e você é minha… Será assim para sempre, Isabella. Prometo-o.

Jane levantou o diamante vermelho que tinha sido enviado por Odín. Ser um demônio não era algo fácil, por sorte a beleza tinha nascido de seu lado e isso foi o que despertou o interesse do deus dos céus nela… Sim, tinha ganhado muito, entre riquezas e enormes luxos, além de um amante que com uma só carícia a fazia tocar o mesmo céu ou Asgard, o mundo dos deuses.

- Minha senhora?

Jane levantou a vista e a cravou na vampiresa que lhe falava. Ângela tinha o olhar cego pelo medo… Sim, tinha conseguido enganar a pobre menina um par de milênios atrás, e manipulando-a mentalmente lhe fez acreditar que um povoado cheio de humanos tinha matado seu companheiro…

A muito estúpida, apesar de sua dor se negou a matar a um só humano… Pelo que ela mesma os matou a todos e a obrigou a estar a seus serviços contra sua vontade.

- O que?

- Há alguém que deseja falar com você.

Jane grunhiu.

- Joguem-no, não quero que ninguém me interrompa.

- Nem sequer eu? – Pela porta em seguida apareceu o deus Odín. Seus perfeitos cabelos negros estavam presos por um rabo-de-cavalo, seus olhos de um tom oliva lhe devolviam o olhar. Era alto, mais ou menos perto dos dois metros e seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido estava embainhado por uma camiseta negra e uns jeans escuros. Seus traços eram devidamente cinzelados e uma sombra escura se estendia por seu queixo.

- Meu senhor… -Disse friamente – Não sabia que viria me visitar, se soubesse teria limpado todo este desastre.

Odín observou o lugar. Jane notou em seguida como seu olhar recaiu diretamente sobre Ângela e seus olhos descendiam com luxúria sobre o corpo envolto em um vestido de seda negra. A vampiresa se moveu assustada pelo escrutínio e Jane apertou a mandíbula com ódio, assim que Odín se fosse encarregaria de dar uma surra à cadela por atrever-se sequer a tentá-lo.

- Não importa. De todas as formas não planejei ficar muito tempo – Disse voltando-se para vê-la - Esme mencionou que veio te ver. Senti curiosidade por saber que tal se comportou com você… Se foi muito descortês me diga e não duvidarei em açoitá-la.

Jane estremeceu ante a idéia. Sentia certa simpatia pela bruxa, já que tinha se informado que de todas as amantes de Odín ela era a que usava como bode expiatório.

- Não deveria tratá-la assim tampouco, meu senhor… Ela é bastante agradável e educada, e em minha opinião acredito que é uma das mulheres mais formosas que tenham pisado no Midgard e também Asgard. Começo a pensar que rivaliza muito com Freyja. Meu senhor deve sentir-se contente de tê-la como amante.

O deus riu.

- Amante diz? Não é por nada… Mas eu nunca cairia tão baixo – Disse com crueldade oculta em sua voz. Sim piscou com confusão.

- Não é sua amante? O que é ela então?

- Sinto muito, minha querida. Mas isso é algo que está proibido sequer mencionar – Ele se aproximou e a beijou, muito brutal para seu gosto e terminou por lhe romper o lábio inferior - Nos vemos então.

Odín deu um último olhar luxurioso a Ângela, antes de sorrir como se estivesse marcando seu próximo assalto e desapareceu. Jane limpou a boca com o dorso da mão, havia vezes que preferia encher com veneno a taça de Odín e acabar com ele de uma vez por todas.

Voltou-se para Ângela.

- Amanhã é o dia, vampiresa. Adverte a todos que se preparem… Terá que se celebrar o aniversário de certa humana.

Era o dia de seu aniversário de dezoito anos e a Isabella doía absolutamente todos os músculos de suas costas. Dormiu no escritório de Edward apesar de que ele lhe tinha advertido um par de vezes de que era melhor que se retirasse a sua habitação para dormir melhor.

-Tenho que ser teimosa e olhe o que passa – Conseguiu sair do abraço de Edward e o recostou de maneira que ficasse ele deitado sobre o móvel. Via-se tão formoso enquanto dormia, acariciou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

Depositou um beijo em sua testa e se levantou por completo estirando seus braços e massageando ligeiramente seus ombros.

-Feliz aniversário, Isabella Marie Swan.

O tempo passou com completa rapidez. Edward ainda dormia quando ela já estava pronta para ir à escola. Arrumou o uniforme à perfeição e tentou não fazer alguma careta de desgosto ao ver-se obrigada a usá-lo. O carro que a levava diariamente estacionou suas rodas justo à frente das portas do colégio.

Tomou ar enquanto caminhava a passo lento e observava todos os alunos levar o mesmo uniforme, claro que os homens usavam uma calça em lugar de uma saia, isso não se discutia e todos se viam igual… Ela queria matar-se, sentia-se tão menina…

- Isa! – Quando se voltou pelo som de uma voz, encontrou-se diretamente com Riley em sua forma de adolescente com cabelos acobreados. Um sorriso em seu lábio e seu braço se encarregou de envolvê-la com força – Felizes dezoito!

- Vá lá… -Disse um pouco zangada pelo acontecido a noite anterior – Inclusive não te perdoei.

- Oh vamos princesa… Sabe que nossa amizade é extremamente real – Ele se separou dela e lhe sorriu calidamente. Isabella sabia, e isso era o que mais a estressava.

Em seguida viu ao longe como Kristen se aproximava dela com lentidão, um pacote repousava em suas frágeis mãos e se equilibrou sobre ela com um sem-fim de felicitações. Como era de esperar-se, o dia continuou sem problema algum e as horas passaram rapidamente.

Riley e Kris estiveram todos os momentos com ela… Estranhamente, não houve nenhum sinal de Jane. Na hora da saída já não havia sequer sinal de Riley e para o horror de Isabella o automóvel estava completamente atrasado.

- Estará bem sozinha?

Isabella tinha evitado pensar muito mas nesse momento, e isso tinha transcorrido todo o dia, lhe veio à cabeça que sua amiga era a companheira de Robert Pattinson… Como deveria reagir a isso? Perguntou-se nesse momento se algum dia poderia contar a Kristen tudo sobre o mundo paranormal… Que inclusive Riley estava dentro.

Assentiu rapidamente, em resposta à pergunta de Kristen.

- Vá tranqüila que eu estarei bem, prometo-o.

No momento que Kristen se foi, Isabella notou que todos os estudantes se foram a suas casas… A solidão do estacionamento a incomodou, e lentamente começava a escurecer… por que demoravam tanto em vir recolhê-la?

Pensou em Edward. Gostaria de passar o resto da noite a seu lado para celebrar seu aniversário… E não precisamente para comer bolo de aniversário. Tinha ligeiras idéias do que queria provar no masculino corpo dele…

Estava se voltando muito lasciva? Não se tinha precavido como de um momento a outro, todos seus pensamentos inocentes se voltavam mais e mais escuros… Mas se sentia certamente delicioso em algumas ocasiões.

"_Pergunto-me… Que diria as pessoas se soubessem que eu transo com meu tutor" _Bom… Mas ele tinha deixado de ser oficialmente seu tutor a primeira hora da manhã…

Importaria muito a diferença de idades se saíssem em público? Isabella era classificada como uma menina e Edward aparentava uns bons vinte e seis anos, possivelmente conhecesse uma mulher mais amadurecida e formosa e acabasse com essa mulher.

"Deixa de pensar em idade, Isabella. Não faz mais que se machucar como a própria idiotice"

O som da lata de lixo atrás dela conseguiu captar sua atenção. Atrás do pequeno lugar apareceu Jane, envolta em uma camiseta de mangas compridas e umas calças negras ajustadas. Seus cabelos que sempre levava em um rabo-de-cavalo, agora estavam soltos sobre seus ombros e costas e seus olhos já não se viam ocultos pelos óculos escuros. Um sorriso sulcava seu rosto.

Isabella se levantou em seguida. Dessa maneira, Jane se via mais maléfica, mas ao mesmo tempo muito formosa… Estranhamente, notou que seus traços pareciam algo mais amadurecido que no dia anterior e inclusive era capaz de dizer que teria uns vinte e tantos em lugar de seus dezoito.

- Olá, Isabella.

- Jane, por que faltou hoje? Realmente estava muito preocupada – Se aproximou dela com lentidão, mas se deteve a metade do caminho, quando as palavras de Riley invadiram sua mente. "É um demônio".

A outra garota soltou uma risada que conseguiu fazê-la estremecer.

- Preocupada? Por isso vejo que foi advertida… - Disse recostando-se na parede –Portanto deveria estar mais preocupada com você que comigo.

- Por… por quê? –Perguntou temerosamente.

Jane estalou os dedos e um par de homens corpulentos apareceram de um nada, junto com uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhar triste, cujo rosto refletia aflição pelo que estava fazendo.

-Apresento-lhe meus serventes, Will, Ian e Ângela… E ele – Disse estalando seus dedos pela segunda vez. E esta vez apareceu Riley em sua forma original e inconsciente, sendo sustentado pelos braços pelas mãos de Ian e Will -É meu refém – Uma adaga apareceu na mão de Jane – E acredite que você não vai gostar de saber o que faço com meus reféns.

Edward caminhou inquieto de um lado a outro. Onde estava Isabella? Por que demorava tanto?

Tinha dormido todo o resto do dia devido ao cansaço de não ter dormido por completo em toda uma semana, por isso perdeu em ser o primeiro a felicitar Isabella. Logo que tinha despertado ao meio-dia, chamou à floricultura e encomendou um arranjo de rosas brancas. Sabia que soava tolo, tendo um roseiral completa a seu dispor, mas ele tinha muitas coisas planejadas…

Voltou a caminhar em círculos. Rob, como se fosse raro, estava sentado em um dos móveis de seu escritório enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. Rosalie, que quase nunca o visitava, estava de joelhos brincando com o cão de Isabella… Fazia muito que não a via tão feliz e sentiu uma estranha curiosidade pela causa de sua felicidade.

- Meu senhor? – perguntou-lhe enquanto coçava a barriga do cão que estava muito feliz pelos cuidados proporcionados. Desde que tinha chegado, Brownie tinha engordado exageradamente e passava todo o dia dormindo em qualquer lugar que tivesse tapete em lugar de andar correndo e brincando como um cachorrinho normal.

"_É um cachorrinho mimado"_

- Diga Rose.

- Pode deixar de caminhar em círculos? Realmente começa a me assustar e a me enjoar.

Rob tomou um gole de seu chá antes de falar.

- Se acalme por um instante… Não se dá como desculpa que possivelmente seu carro tenha se atrasado? Sente-se um momento e tome um pouco de chá.

Edward Franziu o cenho.

- Recordo que esta é minha casa, espero que não fique por ai oferecendo chá a qualquer um na casa de outro.

Robert deu de ombros antes de agarrar uma das bolachas amanteigadas, postas sobre o prato ao lado da jarra com chá e as xícaras.

- Mas é que é tão estranho – Suspirou com cansaço antes de deslizar sua mão entre os cabelos –Nem sequer Riley me responde… E isso que ele é muito atento na hora de cuidar de Isabella.

-Pois deveria deixá-lo tomar uma pausa. Nem sempre estará daqui para lá, atrás dela.

-Isso é o que me preocupa, precisamente – Falou pausadamente e em um tom realmente baixo muito pouco audível. A porta de seu escritório se abriu deixando ver Jasper com o cenho franzido, seguido por Gerad com o telefone em suas mãos.

- Edward?

- Fala que te escuto atentamente.

- A limusine que enviou para pegar à filha de Charlie bateu a meio caminho… Pude sentir e ouvir tudo. E não acredito que tenha sido simples coincidência.

-Eu chamei e confirmei o que Jasper diz. O chofer teve um acidente e não sabe como bateu o automóvel – Assegurou Gerad.

Assim rápido como se sentou, Edward se levantou. Estava seguro que sua expressão estava cheia de agônica preocupação assim que tentou voltar a contatar com Riley mentalmente.

- Se não me responder, fodido bode, juro que lhe mato – Lhe enviou mentalmente, mas o silêncio que recebeu em troca não fez nada por apaziguar sua ansiedade.

Rosalie deixou Brownie no chão e se levantou para observá-lo com firmeza.

- Quer que tente localizá-la?

Rose tinha essa capacidade que foi cedida assim que se converteu em uma caçadora. Além de seus poderes de telecinesia, podia localizar qualquer pessoa sustentando um objeto pertencente a quem queria encontrar. Mas Edward não queria arriscá-la, ela não tinha se recuperado totalmente do ataque recebido e tinha muito medo de expô-la.

Mas…

- Faria isso, Rose?

Ela sorriu.

- Sabe que faria qualquer coisa por você…

Edward tinha graças ao céu um dos livros de Isabella em seu escritório e o passou a Rose que fechou os olhos para tentar concentrar-se.

Ao princípio sempre se via escuridão e Rosalie não gostava nada de possuir as habilidades de localização já que quase sempre conseguiam enjoá-la depois das usar por um simples momento.

Rosalie não podia localizar Isabella… Não estava na escola onde se supunha que estivesse e estranhamente sua presença se sentia opaca por uma aura escura que a expulsava como uma barreira cada vez que tentava acessar a ela. Abriu os olhos e observou Edward com tristeza e sentindo-se culpada por sua completa inutilidade.

Quando Edward compreendeu que os poderes psíquicos de Rose eram completamente inúteis, algo em seu interior lhe disse que tudo estava mau. Muito, mas muito mau.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo XIX

- Ei, pessoal.

A voz feminina que penetrou atrás dele fez dar a volta todas às pessoas na habitação. Uma pequena mulher de cabelos frisados em tons castanhos de derivadas cores e enormes olhos avelãs, estava de braços cruzados observando-o fixamente.

Todos os homens da habitação, excetuando ele e Rob, que ao ter companheira eram completamente imunes a outras mulheres, soltaram um ofego involuntário. Era humanamente formosa, com perfeitos traços cinzelados e maçãs do rosto parecido com as estátuas das musas que exibiam nos museus.

Suas curvas era a perfeição absoluta e era completamente voluptuosa nos lugares corretos

- Quem demônios é você? – Perguntou. Ela franziu a testa com desgosto.

- Não me fale nesse tom, chupa-sangue, sou muito mais do que vê por fora – Durante um só instante, acreditou ver os olhos da mulher se voltavam de um tom branco realmente arrepiante e a seu redor podia notar o aura de poder que possuía.

- Quem é? – Voltou a perguntar desta vez mais brandamente. Não duvidava que a pequena pudesse matá-los com um simples movimento de mãos.

- Sou Esme, uma bruxa que tem feito um trato com Isabella – Edward se esticou em seguida.

- Sabe você onde esta?

- Ela leva um bracelete com meu sinal, que tem um pequeno dispositivo… Sei onde está e só vim para poder te levar a ela – Esme sorriu repentinamente com uma expressão realmente fria – Embora não sou confiável, sabe?

- Me arriscarei… - Pronunciou essas palavras sem pensar. Sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro para comprovar que era Gerad observando-o com expectativa.

- Não acredito que deva Eddy. Não sabe quem é esta senhorita aqui…

- Não saberei se me equivoquei se não for com ela. E se disser a verdade? - Que tal se não? Apertou à mandíbula, Isabella devia estar passando de mal a pior… A frustração o invadia com cada segundo que transcorria, assim que se voltou para Esme – Irei com você.

- Muito bem… - A mulher o agarrou pela manga de sua jaqueta e em uma piscada estavam em um lugar muito distinto a seu escritório pessoal. Era escuro e tenebroso… O aroma de água parada lhe picava o nariz e os sons das gotas de água a salpicar eram realmente desagradáveis.

Percorreu com o olhar tentando decifrar cada uma das figuras ocultas na escuridão, mas apesar de ser um vampiro sua vista não funcionava corretamente nesse lugar… Definitivamente se sentia débil.

- Isso é porque seus poderes estão sendo absorvidos.

Em seguida voltou à cabeça para cravar seu olhar em Esme.

- Pode ler minha mente?

- Por que está tão surpreso? Acaso não pode ler as mentes também?

Não era isso que o havia surpreendido. Era o fato que não havia sentido nem um indício da invasão de outra presença em sua cabeça. Essa mulher não só era perigosa, se não mais forte do que pensava. Com tudo o que as forças psíquicas lhe permitiam, esse lugar absorvia lentamente sua força, formou uma barreira mental para evitar qualquer intruso. Ela sorriu.

- Não deveria gastar energias nisso, Edward Cullen, te espera uma longa batalha. – Ela materializou uma espada em sua mão e Edward retrocedeu instintivamente, preparado se por acaso apresentava algum ataque… Mas se surpreendeu quando lhe entregou a espada – Não tenho intenção de te matar, pode confiar em mim.

- Você mesma disse que não podia confiar… por que deveria confiar plenamente em você?

A expressão no rosto de Esme suavizou-se o suficiente para lhe fazer baixar a guarda durante um instante.

- Porque não desejo ver nenhum outro humano inocente machucado. Porque quero que todas as criaturas sobrenaturais que estão sendo usadas como escravas, sejam liberadas… E sobre tudo, porque realmente desejo salvar Isabella.

"_E porque isto que estou fazendo, me custará muito caro"_

Esme sempre tinha sido caracterizada por possuir uma bondade realmente ampla. Mas essa bondade era o que precisamente a levava a sofrer as piores desgraças que uma pessoa normal não duvidaria em matar-se… _Inclusive ela o tinha tentado._ Pensou com sarcasmo. Apesar de ser uma das criaturas mais capitalistas na terra, Esme seguia sendo uma mulher que podia ser facilmente ferida.

Jane tinha conseguido machucar muitas pessoas que não devia ao longo dos anos. Mas apesar de Esme desaprovar as mortes de todos esses inocentes, nunca pôde detê-la. Agora que tinha alguém a seu lado poderia fazê-lo.

Começaram a avançar em silêncio e lentamente. Ela podia sentir a ansiedade dele… Estava muito preocupado por sua companheira, e certamente ela também estava.

- Terá que entrar com cuidado… Não devem nos ver ou matariam a ambos. Jane está perfeitamente carregada com um exército de vampiros, corvos, shifters e lobos.

_Merda._ Pensou Edward.

- Poderia havê-lo mencionado antes de vir aqui somente nós dois.

- Isto é ultrajante! – Isabella lutou contra as duras algemas que atavam seus pulsos contra a parede e que começavam a lhe destroçar a pele e a machucá-la com severidade. A seu lado, Riley suspirou.

- Eu não posso fazer funcionar meus poderes e te asseguro que os necessitamos com urgência.

- Para?

Riley grunhiu.

- Temos que encontrar Eddy, certamente – Riley fechou os olhos e por sua expressão, ela compreendeu que estava tentando manter contato com Edward… E falhando - Demônios! É completamente inútil, é como se este lugar absorvesse cada um de meus poderes.

- E não está muito equivocado… - Pela porta da cela, Jane entrou a passo lento com um olhar maquiavélico e intimidante que estava segura assustaria até o mais feroz dos homens. Sua vestimenta anterior tinha sido substituída por um elegante vestido negro de seda…

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou Riley com a voz embainhada pela cólera e a ira... Isabella se sentia da mesma maneira.

Ela sorriu.

- Não me fale nesse tom, querido cambiante… Vou te recordar que dos dois, você será o primeiro que provará o fio da minha espada.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou brandamente Isabella tentando com todas suas forças trocar o rumo da conversa. Jane se voltou para ela com expressão sarcástica e arrogante.

- Meu nome é Jane, sou um demônio que se encarrega da exterminação de todos os humanos que sabem muito de nós… E me acredite, princesinha, seus pais entram perfeitamente nessa categoria – Um repentino tremor surgiu em seu peito ante a menção de seus pais e com expressão confusa se dirigiu de novo a Jane.

- Meus pais? O… Que tem que ver eles com tudo isto?

Ela riu perversamente.

- Quer dizer que não sabia pequena Isabella? Seus pais eram um par de fofoqueiros que não sabiam que colocar seus narizes em assuntos fora de suas mãos causaria suas mortes…

As lágrimas ameaçaram deslizar-se por seu rosto.

- Você sabe… Quem Foi? – E o sorriso nos lábios de Jane fez que uma onda de compreensão açoitasse seu corpo e seu coração – Não…

- Os humanos podem chegar a ser tão estúpidos… E mais estúpido foi o vampiro Edward Cullen por atrever-se a confiar neles e confessar a verdade de sua existência. Seus pais começaram a investigar sobre os vampiros, procuraram alguma maneira de liberá-los de seu confinamento e deram com algo que ninguém nunca deveria ter sabido – As lágrimas descenderam pelos olhos de Isabella – Não só encontraram a maneira de liberá-los da imortalidade… Também descobriram a origem da raça dos vampiros.

- Matou-os…

- Não ia deixar que uns fodidos humanos revelassem ao mundo tudo sobre nós, as criaturas paranormais – Em seguida sua voz se encheu de ódio – E muito menos ia deixar que começassem pela raça dos condenados... Os vampiros são criaturas desagradáveis, igual aos lobos… Não merecem sequer caminhar pela terra.

O coração de Isabella se encolheu. Não escutava nada mais, já que a descoberta de que a mulher que tinha diante de si tinha sido quem matou seus pais açoitava sua mente e obtinha que sua cabeça palpitasse dolorida. O pranto se acumulava em sua garganta e as lágrimas não podiam ser detidas enquanto silenciosamente caíam por suas bochechas até alcançar seu queixo.

A seu lado, sentiu a cólera de Riley acender-se.

- Bastarda! – Uivou. Isabella em seguida soluçou pela reação de seu amigo. Riley queria protegê-la…

Jane soltou uma risada.

- Ângela! – Em seguida, a mulher que tinha visto anteriormente, apareceu ante eles.

- Chamou minha senhora?

- Vigia-os. Eu vou arrumar tudo, tenho a intenção de me banhar com as vísceras da humana – Isabella sentiu um calafrio pelo medo que se infiltrou nela. Jane voltou a observá-los pela última vez – Bem vindos ao inferno, espero que desfrutem de sua estadia aqui – E desapareceu com uma diabólica gargalhada ressonando em seus ouvidos.

Ângela os observou com tristeza e culpa.

- Sinto muito… - Ela parecia tão desolada – Oxalá pudesse ajudá-los a escapar… mas... – Seu lábio inferior tremeu enquanto lhes mostrava a palma de sua mão. Tinha a marca de uma serpente gravada por toda borda da mão e terminava no começo da linha da vida – Se desobedecer as suas ordens, morrerei.

- Esta marcada… - Sussurrou Riley com compaixão.

_Marcada?_

- O que é isso?

- Significa que fez um pacto com alguma entidade… Pode ser um deus ou um demônio poderoso… Neste caso falamos de Jane. Diz-se que está marcada, porque pagou o que pediu por sua alma – Riley observou Ângela – E ao que parece foi enganada.

Ângela assentiu sentando-se no chão da cela.

- Meu companheiro morreu para me proteger. Mas não sabia quem o tinha matado, então Jane apareceu e me disse. Eram simples humanos… Mas eu não podia acabar com eles usando minhas próprias mãos, por essa razão terminei forjando um trato com Jane: ela se vingava por mim e eu lhe entregava minha alma em troca.

- O que foi que saiu errado então?

Ângela abraçou às pernas e enterrou o rosto nos joelhos.

- Mentiu-me… Foi ela quem matou meu companheiro antes que pudéssemos nos unir. Não foram os humanos… Por minha culpa morreram inocentes. Tudo foi minha culpa.

Isabella sentiu compaixão por essa pobre garota. Mas não abriu a boca, em lugar disso começou a tentar pensar em como demônios poderia sair dali. Foi então que recordou.

As palavras de Esme penetraram em sua cabeça e foi como um choque elétrico assim que observou o bracelete pendurando em seu pulso.

- Ângela? Quer nos ajudar?

A garota levantou a vista e os observou fixamente antes de assentir com segurança.

- Bom, então necessito que me escute atentamente… - Isabella assinalou o bracelete com a cabeça antes de falar - Vê esse bracelete? Necessito que o tire de meu pulso e a ponha diante de minha boca.

Ângela assim o fez. Riley a observava com perplexidade.

- Ouça, sempre pensei que fosse estranha Isa… Mas como caralho vai nos ajudar seu novo acessório de beleza?

Revirou os olhos. Senhor que não tinha tempo para lhe dar nenhuma só explicação.

- Esme! Vêem em seguida!…

Esperaram uns segundos e nada. Riley a observou com o cenho franzido.

- Certo. Isso sim foi efetivo. O que se supõe que estamos esperando? Que apareça a fada Sininho e nos leve para a Terra do Nunca?

E, como um chamado, uma intensa luz cintilou na cela. Riley ficou boquiaberto, já que ela se encarregaria de lhe fazer tragar suas palavras uma a uma. A bruxa estava à frente dela com expressão de estupefação.

- Eu me esqueci de te dizer que eu odeio ser chamada assim… Olhe que não sou sua empregada – Olhou ao redor – Então era aqui onde estava… Parece que o vampiro e eu procuramos pelo lado contrário.

Esme estalou os dedos e em seguida Edward Cullen se materializou na cela ofegando.

-Se voltar a desaparecer dessa maneira não vou duvidar em te matar. Importa-me um nada se for Michael Jackson disfarçado ou a bruxa dos enfartes! –Disse dirigindo-se a Esme que deu de ombros lhe subtraindo importância. Isabella não tinha estado nunca tão feliz de vê-lo e isso que sempre estava feliz de vê-lo.

- Edward! –Gritou captando sua atenção. Em seguida ele correu para ela.

- Oh, Bella… está bem? – Perguntou procurando alguma ferida em seu corpo. Logo se concentrou nas correntes que sustentavam seus pulsos e tentou as romper usando a força bruta, obtendo que uma descarga elétrica o fizesse retroceder.

- Edward!

Esme soltou uma maldição. Ângela correu para Edward e tentou ajudá-lo a sentar-se.

- São correntes mágicas, foram forjadas pelo Thor, não importa o que faça só a chave é capaz de abri-las… Se tentarem pela força bruta, quão única conseguirá será fazer-se dano.

- Deveria ter dito antes, menina – Disse ele pesadamente tentando levantar-se com toda a força que lhe davam as pernas. Isabella se via realmente indefesa e terrivelmente assustada enquanto estava pendurada na parede.

O medo destilava por sua pele. Inclusive com seus poderes debilitados, podia sentir a presença de uma quantidade surpreendente de criaturas que se moviam ao redor do lugar. E o poder de uma em especial era o que o atemorizava.

Lentamente se voltou para Esme.

- Quais são as possibilidades de sair daqui sem que acabemos em meio de uma luta realmente sangrenta?

Esme enrugou a testa.

- Já ouviu a vampiresca. Necessito da chave que tem Jane para poder desencadear Isabella e o shifter.

Edward amaldiçoou.

- Não há outra forma?

Em seguida passos se ouviram detrás da porta e todos ficaram congelados assim que esta se abriu. A que devia ser Jane tinha uma expressão de ódio repleta em sua cara e a ira se misturava lentamente com a cólera.

- Bodes!

Por que os insultava se eles não a conheciam e era ela quem seqüestrava às demais pessoas sem razões? Pensou Eddy.

Assim que Jane levantou a mão uma estranha onda de vento o empurrou até ele dar totalmente com a parede de blocos. Recordou que seus poderes estavam esgotados. A dor foi literalmente insuportável na cabeça… Mas consigo ficar em pé.

Isabella chutava e se mexia procurando liberar-se. Riley se via a ponto de raiar a loucura e também imitava os movimentos de Isabella. Esme se plantou diante da vampiresca e cobriu os prisioneiros.

- Suficiente diversão por hoje, Jane – Disse cansadamente – Me dê à merda da chave para assim poder ir para casa.

- Esme! – Grunhiu – Se afaste.

- Não tenho medo de você, carinho. Agora, repito, me dê a maldita chave de uma vez e de passagem – Observou de soslaio a vampiresca - que tal se me devolve a alma da Ângela?

Jane soltou um ensurdecedor grunhido e com uma força invisível, empurrou Esme e esta bateu contra a parede deixando escapar um grito de dor. Edward simplesmente se lançou contra o demônio.

Em seguida em suas mãos apareceu uma espada e só então entendeu que era da parte da bruxa. Em um movimento acelerado, bateu a arma contra Jane, somente para que ela o esquivasse com agilidade.

- Estúpido animal – Murmurou com frieza antes que Edward sentisse de novo a mesma descarga elétrica que havia sentido quando tentou liberar Isabella das algemas.

Isso o fez retroceder.

Escutou uma tosca maldição antes de notar como a bruxa se lançava contra o demônio e a golpeava com força.

Jane retrocedeu dois passos e colocou a mão sobre a mandíbula. Seus olhos eram duas chamas capazes de incinerar algo ao observar Esme.

- Odín se inteirará disto, bastarda!

"_Quanta razão tem de me chamar bastarda"_ Pensou Esme

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan não tinham nem idéia do sacrifício que estava fazendo para salvá-los… E jamais teriam.

Esme derrubou Jane usando seus poderes e atou-lhe os pulsos detrás das costas usando amarras superficiais. Somente então começou a procurar a chave.

Uma estranha ferroada no flanco e o olhar completamente frio de Jane revelaram que tinha usado seus poderes psíquicos para lhe afundar uma adaga no flanco… Afogou um gemido ao mesmo tempo em que achava as chaves.

Camuflando o sangue que emanava da ferida, aproximou-se aonde se encontrava o vampiro.

Logo entregou as chaves a Edward.

-Se apresse. Esta mulher não é estúpida, terá convocado um bando de convertidos e só nos está distraindo.

A risada que se escutou a suas costas somente confirmou suas suspeitas. Uma quantidade exuberante de bestas monstruosas se precipitava através da porta da cela. Atrás deles havia uma legião de vampiros comuns e de demônios seguindo-os.

- Oh, merda – Essa sinceramente era a palavra correta que tinha sido dita pelo shifter.

Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, Esme forjou um escudo antes que um convertido se lançasse contra eles.

- Mova-os, demônios! – Gritou a Edward Cullen. Uma lâmina de espada lhe cortou a bochecha antes que pudesse se esquivar.

Edward estava realmente nervoso, assim introduziu a chave dentro da fechadura e libertou Riley. Tinha que liberá-lo primeiro já que necessitariam toda a ajuda que fosse possível. Logo se voltou para Isabella e repetiu o procedimento.

Quando ficou livre ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o abraçou com uma força realmente enorme. Edward se separou o suficiente para alcançar seus lábios e beijá-la apaixonadamente.

- Eh, Eh… Lindo o encontro, embora estejamos a ponto de morrer se por acaso não se dão conta nenhum dos dois – Disse Riley. Afastou-se de Isabella para mantê-la oculta atrás de suas costas. A bruxa tentava manter as criaturas afastadas através de um escudo mental… Preocupou-se assim que Esme soltou um sonoro insulto, algo tão vulgar que faria a qualquer um ruborizar-se.

- O que acontece?

- Não vai acreditar – Disse ela – Mas não posso nos materializar de volta a sua casa.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capitulo XX

- O que disse?

- O que ouviu – E o escudo de Esme começou a falhar – Meus poderes estão sendo absorvidos também.

A risada de Jane fez que apertasse a mandíbula com raiva.

- À puta merda! – Exclamou - Que demônios é este lugar?

- Minha casa… - Ela se aproximou com lentidão para eles e se deteve somente a uns passos do escudo – Tudo que aqui acontece é o que eu quero que aconteça. - voltou à vista onde se encontrava Ângela, atrás de Mike – Acredite, assim que acabe com eles, estará morta.

- Sobre meu cadáver! – Edward rodou os olhos. Por acaso Isabella não podia ficar calada quando mais deveria?

O sorriso se estendeu através do rosto do demônio.

- Isso será mais que fácil… - Estalou os dedos e o escudo se desintegrou por completo.

Com uma maldição, Esme usou tudo o que ficava de poder para materializar armas com que defender-se. Edward se aproximou e atacou Jane, quem se esquivo com uma facilidade realmente preocupante.

Isabella permaneceu atrás ao ver como Mike, Edward e Ângela devolviam os ataques que eram proporcionados pelas distintas criaturas paranormais. Esme se aproximou com rapidez dela e lhe estendeu uma espada.

- Espero que saiba usá-la.

Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Isto é o que usam para brigar? Por que não uma magnum ou uma bazuca? – Perguntou tomando-a entre as mãos, apenas para ver como Esme se esquivava do golpe de um convertido e em um limpo movimento que deixaria boquiaberto a qualquer um, cortou-lhe a cabeça.

A bruxa estalou os dedos e o corpo se incendiou. Logo foi por outro.

Isabella tinha a boca aberta.

- Isa! – A voz de Riley a alertou.

Quando deu a volta viu uma estranha criatura com chifres e asas de morcego. Seus olhos eram de um tom vermelho brilhante e ameaçador. Devia ser um demônio. Eram realmente iguais aos que pintavam nos quadros e aos que se descreviam nos livros. _Uau… _Isabella moveu a espada em um intento realmente patético de defender-se e atravessou-o pelo flanco.

A criatura caiu ao chão com pesar, antes de converter-se em pó.

Outra vez com a boca aberta.

- Realmente… sinto-me igual a Lancelot.

- Como se supõe que sairemos daqui? – Perguntou Mike.

- Há um portal na habitação superior… - Respondeu Ângela de maneira superficial, enquanto atravessava um dos demônios com sua espada -…Posso guiá-los.

Retrocederam alguns passos. Isabella estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Esme em sua cabeça_. "Atrás de nós há um portal, ao chegar tente abrir, este nos levará a habitação que diz Ângela."_

Isabella tragou saliva enquanto retrocedia com lentidão. Sustentou a arma firmemente e rogou em seu interior que tudo saísse bem.

Edward a seu lado sustentou sua mão e lhe deu um ligeiro apertão.

- Tudo irá bem… Prometo.

Isso, até que um dos vampiros comuns se equilibrou contra ela… Isabella fechou os olhos com força esperando o golpe do impacto, mas o único que sentiu foi o sangue banhar seu rosto…

Ao abrir os olhos, quão único viu foi o corpo de Edward caído contra o chão. Ele a tinha protegido da ferida mortal.

- Não! – O eco de sua voz ressonou em seus ouvidos.

Ajoelhou-se no chão, com as lágrimas desfilando sobre suas bochechas uma a uma… Ele estava de cara ao chão e ela fez o que pôde para lhe dar a volta e deixar sua cabeça repousando em suas pernas.

- Eddie? – Perguntou esperançada. A ferida tinha transpassado seu peito, justo ao lado de seu coração. Tinha os olhos fechados - Supõe-se que os imortais não morrem! –Exclamou em um soluço afogado ao não ouvir nenhuma resposta - Fodido idiota! Desperta agora! Edward!

A seu lado ouviu o grito de guerra que soltou Riley, antes de equilibrar-se sobre o vampiro que tinha atravessado Edward com sua espada e degolá-lo.

Esme se ajoelhou a seu lado.

- Há uma maneira de matar aos imortais, Isabella.

- Não é possível, são imortais! – Chorou. Não queria ouvir nada mais, somente queria que Edward despertasse e sorrisse como acostumava fazer.

- As armas humanas não os matam… as que são forjadas pelos deuses sim o fazem.

À frente delas podia ouvir o som de Ângela e Mike lutando. Abraçou o corpo de Edward com toda a força que lhe permitiam seus braços e chorando se voltou para Esme.

- Nos tire daqui – Rogou – Por favor.

Esme assentiu. Levantou-se e ajudou Isabella com o corpo de Edward… Ângela e Mike as seguiram enquanto atravessavam o portal.

Chegaram a uma habitação realmente ampla, com mesas vestidas com elegância e um trono ao final da estadia. Isabella soluçou quando a bruxa a ajudou a baixar o corpo de seu companheiro ao chão.

_O que faria se ele morresse?_

Não havia necessidade de perguntar-se. Tocou com seus dedos o lugar de seu pulso e descobriu que cada vez se debilitava mais.

- Sei o que sente ao perder um companheiro – Levantou a vista e descobriu que Ângela se ajoelhou a seu lado. Ela observava a ferida no peito de Edward com certa comoção - Dói muitíssimo, sobretudo quando é consciente de que o ama. O mais irônico de tudo – Disse voltando a lhe olhar a face, revelando seus olhos de um tom verde escuro – É que é a mesma pessoa que atentou contra a vida de meu companheiro… Mas não se preocupe, não o deixarei morrer.

Antes que pudesse perguntar o que ia fazer... Ângela estendeu as mãos sobre a ferida e fechou os olhos. Uma luz branca envolveu a pele que sangrava de Edward e ao segundo seguinte estava tudo são… Somente sua camisa estava cheia de sangue e com um buraco por onde se supõe tinha entrado e saído à espada.

- Só poucos podem usar os poderes dentro do santuário de Jane… Por sorte, sou uma delas – As lágrimas açoitaram os olhos de Isabella novamente quando os olhos de Edward começaram a tremer – Alguns vampiros escolhem trocar sua experiência por dons que possam ajudar a outros… O único é que não podemos curar a nós mesmos.

Edward abriu os olhos. Um momento estava tudo escuro e sentia que a vida escapava de suas mãos com uma rapidez realmente grande e ao seguinte tudo estava perfeito e a dor tinha desaparecido. Tentou sentar-se com lentidão, somente para receber os braços de Isabella em seu pescoço e seus soluços sobre seu ombro.

- Está bem! Oh, Edward!... Pensei… Pensei… Oh…

Deslizou seus braços por seus quadris e a atraiu para seu corpo. O som da porta sendo esmurrada pelos golpes do outro lado da habitação obteve que a bruxa se aproximasse de onde eles estavam.

- Tenho que dizer que me alegro que esteja bem, mas se não nos movermos então todos terminaremos muito pior.

Ele se levantou e ajudou sua companheira a fazer o mesmo. Então reparou na vampiresca que sorria para eles.

- O portal está entre o trono e a porta, saiam daqui e então poderão usar seus poderes livremente… - Explicou enquanto se levantava. Mike se aproximou dela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não vem?

Ângela negou com a cabeça, um sorriso triste sulcou seus lábios.

- Não posso ir… minha alma está apanhada no medalhão que se encontra no pescoço de Jane.

- Se ficar, morrerá – Disse Esme observando-a fixamente.

- Sei – Suspirou – Jane não perdoará esta traição que lhe tenho feito, por isso acabará com minha vida… Mas em troca posso retê-los enquanto vocês partem.

A bruxa lhe sorriu.

- É uma boa garota, Ângela. Recorda a minha única amiga… - Aproximou-se com lentidão e então lhe estendeu algo. A vampiresca aceitou duvidosa – Por essa simples razão não penso te deixar neste lugar.

Edward notou em seguida, quando Ângela desceu a vista para olhar o objeto que Esme lhe tinha dado, como as lágrimas se acumulavam nos olhos da vampiresca. O objeto que repousava entre suas mãos era um medalhão circular em tons azuis que trocava de intensos a claros, refletindo o movimento de sua alma.

- Como…?

- Quando lhe tirava a chave – Disse dando de ombros - Agora vamos daqui.

Um a um atravessaram o portal. Mas Edward apertou a mão de Isabella com uma força realmente excessiva.

- Bella?

- Diga…

- Feliz aniversário…

- Obrigada – Murmurou, embora não era um dia especialmente feliz e alegre.

- E Bella?

- Sim?

- Amo-te.

Ela sorriu antes de entrarem juntos pela porta que os levaria para casa.

Era a primeira vez que Edward lhe dizia que a amava, sem usar alguma indireta para expressá-lo.

Apareceram em um beco com um fétido aroma que não queria analisar. A bruxa milenar observou cada um dos presentes com atenção.

- Vejamos. Você, o shifter – Disse em tom irritado. Mike franziu o cenho pelo tom empregado por ela – vá e deixa o vampiro e Isabella em sua casa. Ângela vêem comigo se quiser.

A vampiresca pareceu estranhamente surpreendida.

- Aonde?

- Encontrar um lugar para que fique.

Um momentos depois, quão último viu Isabella foi o sorriso triste na face da bruxa, antes que desaparecesse junto com Ângela.

Tânia não sabia como começar com a limpeza da cabana. É mais, a última vez que o tinha tentado usando os pequenos truques de bruxa que tinha aprendido através de sua professora, a pequena cabana tinha terminado terrivelmente desastrosa.

Suspirou.

- Por que demônios Esme demora tanto?

Nunca em todos os anos, mas bem séculos, que tinham vivido juntas Esme expressava um _"Venho em um momento"_ como algo de mais de dois dias. Deus santo que começava a preocupá-la.

Como uma chamada, um brilho de tom púrpura se apresentou na habitação, justo antes que a miúda figura de Esme se materializasse.

A respiração de sua professora de feitiçaria estava completamente irregular. Ela sustentava seu flanco e seu rosto estava pálido.

- Esme! O que aconteceu? – Soltou a vassoura que tinha estado sustentando para varrer a casa e se apressou a chegar a ela.

Tânia a ajudou a chegar à poltrona, comprovando que sua temperatura estava alta.

Esme não tinha pensado que isso demoraria tanto. Depois de conseguir tirar todos desse maldito lugar, teve que procurar aonde deixar Ângela.

Soltou um gemido dolorido assim que sua aprendiz roçou a ferida de seu flanco com a mão.

- Oh, céus! Sinto muito!

"_A merda… Era imortal, mas isso não impedia que doesse como a mil demônios"_

-Estou bem… Traz algo das ervas medicinais que estão na despensa – Tânia se moveu com extrema rapidez e uns segundos depois Esme estava aplicando as ervas no lugar prejudicado.

- É uma ferida de adaga… - Tânia agüentava a respiração - Como lhe tem feito isso? No que estava metida?

Esme adorava sua aprendiz. Era a única verdadeira amiga que tinha conhecido em tantos séculos; com seus compridos, lisos e loiros cabelos e seus olhos de um tom avelã… Tânia era formosa, inocente e angelical. Por isso, Esme guardava a maior parte das coisas em lugar de dizer-lhe.

E esta vez, não seria exceção.

- Foi um acidente. Não se preocupe, Tânia.

- Certamente que me preocupo! Que tipos de acidentes envolvem uma adaga? Não, não me diga… _"Oh sim, o que acontece é que ia correndo e sem querer caí. E adivinha, Tânia? Enterrei-me a adaga no flanco! Verdade, não é engraçado?"_ – Esme pôs os olhos em branco.

"**Esme!"**. Ela tremeu ante o furioso e colérico som da voz masculina invadindo sua mente enquanto pronunciava seu nome. Mordeu o lábio inferior, captando a atenção de meTânia.

- O que acontece?

"_Esme! Sei que pode me ouvir, cadela… Vêem aqui em seguida!"_

Antes que Tânia lhe perguntasse algo mais, materializou-se no templo de Odín no Asgard. O deus passeava de um lado a outro com a irritação destilando por sua pele. Ela soube em seguida que não era nada bom.

- Chamou?

Ao ouvir sua voz, Odín parou de caminhar e lhe grunhiu.

- Jane veio a mim! Disse-me que se atreveu a machucá-la!

Esme se manteve serena e fria antes de responder. Qualquer um, tomando em conta os gritos de um deus todo capitalista que estava se saco cheio até a morte com você, sentiria-se admirado por tal valentia.

- Ela tentou matar a uma humana inocente. E eu a protegi como devia ser.

- Não negou havê-la atacado! Quantas vezes te disse que se mantenha afastada dos assuntos que não te concerne!

- Fiz o que devia fazer…

- Atreveu-se a me desobedecer! – aproximou-se dela e lhe plantou uma bofetada tão forte que conseguiu fazê-la retroceder. Esme apertou os punhos em ambos os lados de seus quadris, por pouco e por instinto não lhe devolveu o golpe e isso seria quão pior pudesse fazer… Somente aumentaria a dor que lhe esperava. Ele deslizou suas mãos até envolver seu pescoço e começou a estrangulá-la – Se prepare… Porque te espera um bom castigo, que lhe ensinará a se comportar.

Ela fechou os olhos com força ao sentir outra presença na habitação. E como lhe eram capturadas suas mãos com um par de algemas, evitando assim que conseguisse mover-se. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, ele já tinha deixado de estrangulá-la e a seu lado estava Jane, abraçada a seu braço direito e com um diabólico sorriso adornando seu rosto.

- Fechem as portas. Não quero que ninguém nos interrompa – Falou Odín aos serventes que a tinham prendido… Os dois homens a observaram com compaixão antes de sair pela porta e fechá-la atrás deles.

Um momento depois estava ajoelhada no chão, com as costas completamente descobertas e recebendo chicotadas por parte de Jane, quem ria de vez em quando ao ouvi-la gemer de dor. Esme nunca gritava, não importava quão forte e doloroso era o castigo, nunca dava essa satisfação a Odín.

Quando suas costas já estavam em carne viva Odín jogou Jane da habitação. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e tocando sua mandíbula fez que olhasse diretamente a aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus. Acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

- Minha pobre Esme. Sabe por que passa por isso?

- Porque quero proteger aos inocentes…

Odín sorriu friamente.

- Não. Porque é o suficientemente estúpida para me desobedecer… - Moveu os cabelos que caíam por sua testa e logo enterrou suas mãos no couro cabeludo lhe fazendo dano -Será uma boa menina e papai promete não te fazer dano a próxima vez, querida filha -Dito isto, levantou-se do chão e lhe deu um olhar de asco – É igual a sua mãe. E isso começa a me repugnar… Não importa quanto te quero, seguirá sendo a mesma prostituta que foi essa fodida bruxa.

E saiu da habitação. Graças ao céu, porque as lágrimas não demoraram em correr por suas bochechas.


End file.
